Pitch Kidnaps Jack
by Vonyx1000
Summary: Pitch has kidnapped Jack and tortured him so bad, Jack may never feel the same. Jack can't even move without the familiar feeling of pain shooting through his body. Pitch is the one to blame for it. Can the Guardians save Jack? If they do, what's left to save? Jack is severely tortured mentally and physically because Pitch has an addiction of getting fear from pain, "The best fear"
1. Chapter 1: Torture

**Hey! This is my first fan fiction so I'm trying to make it good! I went to watch Rise of the Guardians with my friends and absolutely loved it! I hope you guys like my story!**

Jack's heart-wrenching scream filled the room. Pitch, who held Jack's staff, hit him harder every time. He had bruises all over his body from the beatings. It had been going on for days.

Pitch gave a wide smile as he hit Jack with the staff again at the stomach, getting himself another scream from the winter spirit. Jack curled into a ball trying to protect his head from the constant blows.

"Don't even try to protect yourself Jack!" Pitch laughed, "I'm going to keep hitting you until your staff breaks. Then I will have to find something else to do to you!"

Jack's bright blue eyes widened. He wasn't even sure what he was more scared of. His staff breaking or the beatings continuing.

Jack gasped as another blow hit him in the back and he let out a whimper. His wrists were tied to the ground and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get himself out.

Pitch's smile got so big Jack was surprised it still fit on his face. Almost every part of Jack's body hurt. Even breathing shot pain thorough him.

Just as Pitch was about to bring his hand down on Jack again Jack whispered, "S-stop Pitch. P-please just s-stop." Pitch's smile turned into a grin and he whispered, "Sorry Jack is this hurting?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. The only part of Jack's body that didn't hurt was his eyes. Pitch had told him that he wouldn't touch them because he wanted Jack to watch himself be tortured.

"I'll give you a break on one condition." Pitch taunted. Jack promised himself the day he came here that he wouldn't make any deals with Pitch but he was in so much pain that he didn't really have a choice.

Jack turned his head toward Pitch so Pitch would know that he was listening. Pitch laughed as he whispered, "When I leave, you will go to sleep."

A chill ran down Jack's spine. He knew exactly what Pitch wanted from that and what he was going to do.

Pitch tilted his head waiting for Jack's answer. After a while Pitch raised Jack's staff and pulled it down onto Jack's face. Jack's scream filled the room as blood began to fall out of his nose. Pitch smiled knowing he had gotten the boy's attention again.

"I'm waiting," Pitch finally announced. Tears slid down Jack's cold face as he said, "o-okay." His voice was breaking from being choked and screaming so much. Jack worried that his innocent and fun voice that sometimes made people smile may be gone forever.

Pitch gripped the staff in his hand hitting Jack hard in his right-leg and walked away. Just as Pitch was about to walk out the door he stopped and said, "You have ten minutes to go to sleep Jack," and the door shut.

Jack watched Pitch walk away. The chains that held Jack down loosened a little like they always do whenever Pitch left. They never loosened enough to be any use to Jack though.

He felt all of his bruises, cuts, and scrapes hurting at the same time now that there was nothing to distract him from them. Jack closed his eyes remembering the guardians. How the last thing he heard from them was their promises to come save him. More tears filled Jack's eyes as he remembered how much he missed them.

Jack tried to keep his thoughts happy hoping that maybe they would hold off the nightmares but there was nothing to be happy about anymore. Jack laid on the cold, hard ground for a while. He watched as small pools of blood formed around him where he felt the most pain. Then Jack fell asleep.

_Jack was in a small dark room like the one he was being tortured in. He was standing up in the middle of the room but he couldn't move._

_Jack's eyes shifted down to see all the bruises and cuts that littered his body. There was a problem though. Jack couldn't feel anything. He felt no pain in his wounds and he couldn't even feel the ground under his bare feet._

"_Jack," he heard someone yell out. He shot his head in the direction that it had come from. A hummingbird hybrid was flying toward him with a look of worry on her face._

"_t-tooth!" Jack called out in his scratchy voice. Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw something heading in Tooth's direction. Tooth had had her eyes locked on Jack as if she was starting into him._

_Jack tried to warn her but his voice failed. He couldn't say anything. He thought of running to her but his feet were glued to the stone floor._

_Jack flailed his arms making signs and gestures with a look of absolute fear and panic on his face. Tooth completely ignored his warnings and continued to fly full-speed at Jack._

"_Don't worry Jack I'm coming," Tooth called as she began to fly faster. Jack was struggling. He pulled at his feet, waved his arms, tried to open his mouth but nothing worked._

_Jack was soon able to make out the thing as an oversized arrow. It was exactly like the one that hit Sandy except this one was covered in black sand. "Tooth move please! An arrow is coming at you! Tooth stop!" Jack screamed in his head trying his best to make them into words._

_Jack's heart fell and splatted on the floor as he saw fly through Tooth. The second it hit her he was able to move again. He ran to Tooth tears mercilessly spilling out of his eyes. He crouched down next to her sill body as blood pooled all around her. Tooth looked at Jack._

"_You did this to me." Tooth said in a dark voice Jack had never heard before. Jack looked up and saw North, Sandy, and Bunnymund standing over him._

_Bunnymund looked Jack in the eye and strongly said, "You killed Tooth." Jack knew that it wasn't real and that his friends would never do blame him for something like this but it was so real looking._

_Jack pulled his legs to his stomach as his friends surrounded him with their emotionless faces. He saw something behind them. Jack leaned over and saw Pitch leaning over Tooth with a dagger. Tooth's face pale and scared._

"_No," Jack yelled at the top of his lungs and leaped through the guardians to Tooth. Tears were still streaming down his face. As the dagger fell to Tooth Jack screamed. Tooth's figure went limp and Pitch shut her eyes. _

Jack woke up screaming. His arms were flailing as much as he could move them and his face was soaked in tears. He began to calm down as realization set on him and he knew it was only a nightmare. When he woke up the first thing he saw was a shadow, but the shadow was a lot darker than it should have been. He looked closer and saw The Nightmare King walk out of the darkness.

Jack scooted back realizing that the boogeyman had his staff again. Jack's eyes widened, what was left of his white skin got paler, and his body tensed. Scooting backwards caused pain to fly up and down Jack's body.

Pitch saw this act and looked down at Jack's staff. Pitch laughed at Jack, "This is exactly what I want to see from you Jack!" Jack looked at him confused.

"Fear! I love your fear! Every time you scream and cry you have no idea how happy I feel inside!" Pitch yelled. As the echo of Pitch's words faded away Jack stared. He stared right into Pitch's yellow eyes.

"Jack I'm practically living off of your fear!" Pitch smiled spreading his arms out. "T-the g-guardians," Jack breathed.

Pitch's smile vanished. "The first one that walks through the door to take you from me will be killed!" Pitch screeched in anger. Jack shuddered at the idea of Pitch hurting his family. He raised his eyebrows in worry making sure not to take his eyes off of Pitch.

Pitch was inches away from Jack in two large steps. "You see Jack I've come to absolutely love you!" Pitch said showing his razor sharp teeth in the smile.

"P-please, l-let me go. D-don't h-hurt them." Jack begged. Pitch's smile quickly turned into a frown. "They aren't very far from here," Pitch growled.

Jack almost smiled at hearing that his friends were looking for him and close. Almost though, he wasn't sure that he would ever smile again after these couple of days. Not because he would never be happy but he was pretty sure he was missing teeth. He can't know for sure while he was with The Nightmare King.

He wondered how long it would take them to get here. He thought about how long it would take before he could leave Pitch's grasp. He wondered if they would all live to see him again.

Pitch kicked Jack in the side earning a loud scream from the winter spirit. Exactly what Pitch wanted to hear. Jack sobbed at the pain. He wasn't sure if he would be able to hold on any longer. Jack knew he had to though.

Pitch sadly looked at Jack's staff in his hand. He hit Jack across the face with it. Jack grunted through his clenched teeth. Pitch's sad frown grew.

Pitch stroked Jack's messy white hair. The boogeyman obviously didn't like how clean he had left it.

"We are going to have to do something about this hair." Pitch mocked. Jack, who had turned his head in the hit, gently turned his head to look at Pitch and instantly regretted it. Jack hated looking at Pitch. Not only because of what Pitch was doing to him but also because he feared Pitch. Jack has been terrified of Pitch ever since his torture started but thought he did a pretty good job of hiding it.

"How about you pick?" Pitch asked Jack with that tone that Jack used to always use when he was playing a game. Jack twitched at hearing it.

"Here I'll give you choices," Pitch continued after a pause, "Pull it out or beat your head with this until it is blood stained?" Pitch held up Jack's staff.

Jack's eyes widened at both of those choices. He had no idea which was more cruel. Pitch bored his yellow eyes at Jack until Jack felt like he wanted to throw up.

After a few minutes Pitch got bored and whispered, "If you don't pick now I'll do both." Jack opened his mouth and before a word could escape his lips Pitch punched him in the stomach. Jack lost his air and gasped to get it back.

"Okay we will do the second one!" Pitch exclaimed with an evil grin on his face. Jack gave Pitch another confused look that was clear on his face.

Pitch smiled and replied, "Remember what I am trying to do Jack? I can't break this unless I hit you with it but for some reason it wont break."

Jack's face displayed fear again remembering what Pitch wanted to do with his staff. Jack's staff was already covered in blood from the blows he had received.

Pitch held Jack's staff high in the air like a baseball bat getting ready to swing. Jack closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Pitch hit him anymore but nothing happened. Jack waited a while before he opened his eyes and saw that Pitch was just staring at him.

"It's not going to be easy or fun to hit you on the floor like that," Pitch sighed. Pitch walked out the door. Jack's jaw dropped as Pitch walked out the door. _"What is he going to do to me?"_ Jack thought.

Minutes later Pitch opened the door and walked in with a long black whip in one hand and 2 pairs of handcuffs in the other. Jack shuddered when Pitch walked closer to him.

When Pitch was only a few steps away from Jack he put the handcuffs on the floor and snapped his free with his free hand. Black sand came storming into the room and buried Jack. Jack was frozen in fear as he suffocated. Then everything went pitch black.

**I hope you like this! The continuation of this story depends on reviews! I need to know that you like it! I'll try to post soon. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Nightmare and Torture

**I only got few reviews but I'm very happy. The reviews meant so much to my that I almost cried! Here is the next chapter!**

_Jack stared at his scared sister, "It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down look at me." he comforted her. Though Jack was scared himself he was more worried about his little sister._

_Jack's sister, looking at her brother shakily replied, "Jack, I'm scared." The ice under her feet cracked more. Jack quickly responded, "I know. I know." The ice under Jack's feet cracked too. Jack smiled and continued, "Your gonna be alright," he shook his head, "Your not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead!"_

_Jack's sister yelled in fear, "No we're not!" Jack laughed, "Would I trick you?" Jack's sister cried "Yes, you always play tricks!"_

_Jack laughed more with a smile, "Well not not not this time. I promise, I promise...your gonna be fine." Jack's sister looked at Jack with widened eyes._

_Jack encouraged, "You have to believe in me." Jack's sister breathed loudly to calm herself. Jack continued to comfort her, "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hop-scotch! Like we play everyday. Its as easy as one," Jack took a step toward a nearby stick that had a curve at the end and the ice cracked more._

_Jack pretended to fall and Jack's sister playfully laughed. "Two," Jack continued and took another step toward the stick. "Three!" Jack screamed as he gently hopped to the stick. "Alright," Jack calmed himself intensely watching his sister while he grabbed the stick, "now its your turn."_

"_One," Jack softly counted as his sister tried to step forward. Jack's sister gasped as the ice cracked more under her. "That's it, that's it, Two" Jack continued as his sister tried to step again quickly sucking in air. "Three," Jack whispered._

_Jack pushed his sister to the side onto stronger ice with the stick and he flung to where she originally stood. Jack's sister got up ans smiled when she realized Jack was going to keep his promise. Jack laughed at her smile joyfully._

_The ice under Jack broke and he fell in. "Jack!" Jack's sister yelled. It was the last word Jack ever heard and his sister though he would hear._

_Jack's sister crumpled to the floor crying in the loss of her older brother. She quickly crawled as close as she dared to the spot where Jack fell in hoping that maybe he was okay. She knew he wasn't. "Jack, why did you do it?" Jack's sister questioned herself. Pitch walked out of the forest to Jack's sobbing sister._

"_It'll be okay," Pitch comforted her with an evil smile like Jack would have. Jack watched and tried to warn his sister he tried to push Pitch away from her but he only went right through the both of them. _

_Jack's sister finally looked up and at Pitch only to see him push her into the hole that Jack had fallen through. Fear on her face, the last thing she saw was Pitch's smiling face, she screamed as she plunged into the ice cold water._

_Jack dropped to the floor crying just like his sister had done as Pitch laughed._

Jack woke up crying, his hands and feet were handcuffed together and he was laying in a ball with his back curved outward on the floor. His eyes her red and swollen from the crying. He felt more pain then ever in the position he was in.

The dream he had hurt him so much on the inside. He knew that only part of it was true but it seemed so real to him. Seeing his sister plunging into the same opening in the ice he lost his human life in.

Then something happened. Jack felt a breeze. Though it caused him lots of pain took the risk and tilted his head down. He saw that someone had taken off his blue hoodie. He looked at all of the bruises and scrapes that covered his stomach and back. He knew it was bad but not this bad. He could barley see his original pale skin. It hurt so bad.

"Morning Jack," he heard a dark voice say from the corner as Pitch stepped out. Jack hadn't known what time it was.

"I was going to whip you," Pitch said with a smile. Jack's face flushed with fear at the thought. "but I changed my mind." Pitch echoed. Jack felt relief that he knew would soon go away.

Pitch smiled and spoke, "You should be proud to know that your friends are very close by Jack. They should be here very soon." Jack shuddered because he knew what Pitch was going to say next.

"There is still a lot of things that must be done." Pitch pulled out a dagger and walked towards Jack.

"Since your staff wont break when I hit you with it I decided to do something else with it," Pitch calmly said as if it were no big deal. "M-my s-staff," Jack repeated still in agony from his nightmare.

Pitch stopped in his place. "Did you like that one Jack? I decided that I should be in your nightmares more often so I gave it a shot! Too bad you were more upset over your sister and not me. In case you haven't noticed I have been doing more and more nightmares with your loved ones dieing or something bad happening to them! Pitch grinned at the feelings he knew he was stirring up in Jack.

Pitch brought the dagger close to Jack's face. "Remember the first one I gave you?" Jack twitched. The first nightmare Pitch gave him was the most cruel thing he had ever experienced.

Pitch had almost taken away his will to live in that nightmare. Jack was pretty sure that even Pitch knew he had crossed the line.

Pitch chuckled, "I knew you wouldn't respond to that one. It made you so scared. I'm was so sure I had already broken you! I'm glad I didn't though. This way of breaking you is more fun." Pitch tilted the dagger toward Jack's cheek.

Jack instantly responded. He widened his eyes as he tried to move. He didn't move too much because every small movement shot pain through him. Pitch grabbed Jack and dragged him back with his hair.

"I didn't know you could move that much Jack. It was only like 2 feet but for you it should have been like running the mile! What am I doing wrong?" Pitch bored his cat-like eyes into Jack as if he expected an answer.

Pitch shoved Jack's head close to the ground. No matter how hard Jack tried he couldn't get out of the hold.

"Stop moving Jack or I might accidentally shove this right through your cheek!" Pitch screeched. Jack instantly froze. Either way there was no point in struggling. If Jack did get out of the hold he was too weak to actually go anywhere and he would feel too much pain. He was pretty sure he couldn't handle any more.

Pitch held the dagger to Jack's cheek and just as he was about to pierce it he pulled back. "Sorry about the delay." Pitch got up. He walked over to a corner and pulled out a smooth black cloth. "Almost forgot about this Jack. If I don't put it on you now you'll scream and ruin everything."

Pitch walked over and shoved the gag into Jack's mouth. He tied it in the back as Jack winced feeling the pain of the gag pressing on his skin. Pitch pulled the knot tighter not taking notice of Jack's pain.

Pitch put Jack back into the previous hold and whispered, "Also, when I said you'll scream. Don't scream. This is your only warning." Pitch shoved the dagger into Jack's cheek.

Jack clenched his teeth to keep from moving. It hurt so bad. Blood began pouring out of the pierce. Pitch began to drag the dagger around Jack's face.

It was getting harder and harder for Jack not to yell out in pain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pitch's smile of pride. Jack wanted to smack that off Pitch's face.

It seemed like hours had gone by though it was probably no more than 10 minutes. Pitch got up and announced , "Done!"

Tears slid down Jack's eyes. He moaned in fear and pain. Pitch pulled out a mirror that Jack didn't notice earlier and showed Jack his work. "P.B." It read. Jack was furious. He didn't like Pitch and certainly didn't want Pitch's initials written on him. Jack pushed his anger aside though worrying he would do something stupid.

"Don't worry Jack. It will heal like any other physical wound. It's just something I want the guardians to see when they get here." Pitch echoed. Pitch pulled the knife down. Jack shut his eyes scared and then realized that Pitch was only cutting the gag off.

Pitch ran to the shadow corner and came back out with Jack's beloved staff. "Lets not forget about this now," Pitch mocked.

Jack's eye pupils shrunk. He was so scared. "P-please d-don't," Jack coughed, "m-my s-staff."

"I know how much you love and need this Jack. That's why I want to destroy it." Pitch smiled as Jack's eyes narrowed. Jack's eyes were the only thing left that he could convey his emotions with without pain. That's exactly what Pitch wanted.

**I'd just like to thank you for reading my story! If you want me to continue writing this story, just give me a review! These reviews are my motivation to keep writing! I'll try to post as soon as I can! **


	3. Chapter 3: Am I saved?

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so sorry this chapter is very short I'll make the next one longer I promise!**

"You should be this way more often Jack. You know, scared, hurting, and best of all you can't do anything about it." Pitch laughed.

"Jack!" he heard someone scream. Jack knew Pitch's voice anywhere especially in the last couple of days. This wasn't Pitch at all though.

"B-bunnymund," Jack whispered trying to be loud enough. Pitch notices Jack's attempt and smiled. "Leaving so soon Jack? We were just starting to have fun." Pitch taunted him. Jack's head shot to Pitch at the familiar word. Though Pitch had said it many times, this time it had a larger meaning to Jack.

"F-fun," Jack staggered. Pitch held Jack's staff high in the air. Jack's eyes widened once more. He was terrified. Just as Tooth opened the door to their room Pitch snapped the staff on his knee.

Jack gasped so hard he felt like his stomach would explode. His head flew up and smashed back down onto the dull, gray stone which hurt very bad and he screamed with what was left of his voice. Tears streamed down his face at the loss of his staff and the pain he felt. When the staff broke he felt like an organ in his body had failed and he was having a stroke.

Tooth's jaw dropped. She looked from Pitch, to Jack, to the staff which broke before her eyes. Tears filled her eyes too. She didn't bother calling the others knowing that they heard Jack's heart-breaking scream.

She zipped straight to Jack. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tooth cried as she got to Jack. She landed next to him seeing what Pitch had done to his cheek.

Sandy, North, and Bunnymund came in seconds later to find Jack's figure on the floor, Tooth crying over him, and Pitch with both pieces of Jack's staff in his hands.

"Nice to see you," Pitch mockingly said. "Time to die now," Pitch continued. Pitch dropped both pieces of Jack's staff on the floor and ran toward Jack and Tooth who hadn't moved an inch.

**Please don't hate me I know its very short I have to give the computer up for now! I'll post soon I promise! Thank you for the reviews please keep them coming!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Would Rather Die

**I'm really sorry about the last chapter! It was so short! I really wanted to give you something because I hadn't posted yet and stuff! To make up for it I made this chapter very shocking and the "drop-your-jaw" kind of chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**WARNING READ THIS BEFORE THE CHAPTER!: SEXUAL ABUSE IN CHAPTER! DO NOT READ IF IT WILL OFFEND OR HURT YOU IN ANYWAY! THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY WARNING. ANYTHING CAUSED BY THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MY FAULT.**

**So make sure you read the warning and here is the next chapter!:**

Pitch shot to them with a devil's laughter. "Tooth move!" Bunnymund screamed, and crouched down ready to tackle the vicious, dark, figure, but was attacked by the nightmare fearlings!

"No! Let me go you bloody good for nothings!" He shouted kicking violent kicks that could easily kill three grown men, but it was no use they dragged him slowly out of the room as he started to let out screams, then he was gone.

Pitch stopped right behind Tooth. She was aware that he was hunched over her and her hands were shaking aggressively making her have to grind her teeth together to fight back her shriek. "Poor, poor, poor little Tooth!"

He then lowered his booming voice to a creepy whisper like the murderer in a horror movie before he tears your head off. "Prepare to die.." Terrified Tooth is to shocked to move, or breath.

Pitch continued, "and love every moment of it!" He roars grabbing her roughly by the shoulders and turning her around making all of the shrieks and screams she was holding in belt out as she squirmed against his unreasonably tight grip, "Stop Pitch! Please!" She begged tears coming to her eyes as he laughed.

"Ahh fear, pain, and hopelessness are my favorite emotions! And you my dear are holding everyone of them in your precious eyes which I shall not harm, but will use them to torment you once I've finish with lovely Jack!"

He glared down at the winter spirit struggling to just even out his hard breathing. "No. No. No!'' Tooth screams but he gives her to the mercy of the fearlings.

He throws back his head laughing a cruel laugh curling his fingers with pleasure making him look twice as dark, and twice as evil. Once his laugh dies down he turns towards Jack a mortifying smile playing on his lips that would make any being shiver.

"Now I'm going to play a new game with you Jack that will give you a new kind of pain!" He snarled grabbing the boys arm as the fearlings make a barrier around them so the remaining Guardians can't protect him.

"We are going to have to get a room for this one! A new kind of torture!" He hisses giving Jack chills because he knows where this was going. "N-no p-please!" Jack begs, but Pitch ignores him as he props up the weak boy.

"Don't you dare!" North shouted trying to make the nervous quaver in his voice sound like it was non-existent. "Watch me," Pitch shouted in response gleefully tucking Jack under his arm and dragging him to a nearby room, excited to try his new idea. Jack silently screamed struggling to get away, but he knew it was over.

Then again there was nothing he could do. They entered the small dark room that was obviously a resting chamber because of the bed in the corner.

"Prepare yourself Jack!" Pitch laughs tossing Jack on the bed making him groan in pain as soon as his back hit the mattress. Though the mattress was soft it still hurt Jack's aching body.

Pitch lingered over him his eyes scrapping over Jack's body with lust making his face seem darker along with his moist eyes from all of his laughter.

"This will be fun!" He sneers slowly and painfully ripping off Jack's blood-stained brown pants leaving him bare in his boxers shivering as the cold air hit his delicate wounded skin.

Pitch threw the clothes aside his eyes growing more dark by the moment. Slowly he takes off his black tunic revealing his bare chest then pulls off his pants leaving just him in boxers.

Jack turned as pale as death as he realized that Pitch was actually going to go this far. Jack laid on the bed hurt and fear-stricken. He couldn't run away or even move from the pain and fear that he felt. Pitch absorbed the fear and looked back at Jack with pleasure on his face.

Quickly not wanting to be scarred for life Jack squeezes his eyes shut thinking how much more terrifying this was then the beatings. Pitch climbs on him slowly not caring about the bruises, cuts, and possibly broken bones. Jack whimpers as pain shot through him again.

Pitch smiles at the whimper while kissing along Jack's jawline roughly and grazing him with his teeth arousing a loud whine from Jack that sounded more like a strained scream.

As Pitch did this action he grinded their cores together making Jack give an unwilling moan "s-stop! p-please, P-pitch this i-isn't right" Jack begged knowing it was no use.

"That's not the point Jack!" Pitch hisses running his tongue up Jacks neck across the length of his jawline and slowly up his chin.

"N..." Jack starts but Pitch shoves his tongue into an unwilling Jack's mouth instantly gaining dominance as he worked their lips together roughly. Jack wanted to scream, cry, kick, and just beat the snot out of Pitch but he could barely move.

Pitch moved his fingers over Jacks stomach making sure to press hard against every weak spot while grinding harder making Jack's core start to hurt.

"I'm not waiting anymore!" Pitch gasps running low on breath as he moves down to the young boys upper thighs and tears off his boxers, then his own.

Jack gagged as their cores brushed against each other. Pitch stood up sharply and turned towards him then with surprising force flipped him over on his stomach leaving his bare torso vulnerable. Pitch aligns at his torso hole making Jack close his eyes tightly.

Pitch slowly started to lower it in, but then the door flew open and a familiar voice screeched, "Holy Easter eggs!"

Pitch whipped his head toward Bunnymund who held an unconscious Tooth in his arms and gave a wide smile. Jack's eyes shot open at Bunnymund's voice and quickly gave Bunnymund a pained expression that said, "Help."

Bunnymund looked at them shocked at first then angry. He skillfully hopped into the air the way only Bunnymund could and knocked Pitch onto the ground with a swift kick making sure not to look at either of them.

Bunnymund had his eyes shut as waddled around the room running into stuff because his eyes were shut for Jack's dignity. When Bunnymund finally found the bed he scooped up Jack's boxers and pants off the floor and threw them at Jack yelling, "get dressed now!"

Jack knew it would hurt but Bunnymund's tone was so serious and we really didn't want Bunnymund to help him. He slipped on his trunks as fast as he could.

Pitch started to get up finally getting his head back together. Bunnymund heard Pitch with his long ears. "Are you dressed?" Bunnymund quickly whispered.

"I-in my b-boxers," Jack staggered. "It'll have to do, mate," Bunnymund quickly responded and expertly scooped Jack out of the bed with one arm with Tooth in the other and dashed out the door.

**I know I can see your expressions. I tried to make it interesting. I promise I wont do anything like this again though because I know its cruel and it broke my heart to do this to Jack! If you don't like it please don't hate me and I apologize for anything that may have affected you in a negative way. Again nothing like this will happen again I promise! Please keep reviewing because they are really helping me. I almost forgot! I finally have enough reviews for shout outs! So I will begin those next chapter! Someone said that they really wanted that "new guardian" and fun Jack and trust me right now, with Pitch, Jack cannot be that but he will be what you want soon! Please do not stop reading because of this because it was not meant for anything negative. Before some asks me NO I DO NOT HAVE EXPERIENCE IN THIS. Laugh Out Loud! I had someone help write this chapter so I cannot take all the credit but the ones before and after this chapter are all my work! Thank You for reading and I will try to post soon! **


	5. Chapter 5: Being saved hopefully

**I know it was an intense and unexpected chapter last time! I hope you guys liked it! Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They keep me going! Another thing I would like to say is that today we have hit 1,917 views! I can't wait till we get 2000! Like I said last time I'm going to be starting shout-outs now because I have enough reviews!**

**Shout-outs!:**

**Auta:**:o I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! Thanks! This means alot because it lets me know that someone is waiting for my post. I'll keep writing for you! I actually appreciate this comment alot more than I should! You are awesome! I'll be looking for you comments now "Auta"!

**Guest:**I know! Tooth really needs to start using her head!

**Smiley:**Thank you so much! That means alot to me!

**LuvFiction Xxxx:**Thank you! Keep doing that!

** 3:**I'm glad to hear you like that part! Also, don't worry about that. I will do both! You aren't sick and twisted! If anyone, I'm the sick and twisted one! Thanks, that means alot!

**DoodleMistress:**I know right! Also I will make sure you get to see Jack's fun side! It's just that he is with Pitch right now so it will be a little difficult to make the "new guardian" Jack come now! Also, thanks! I appreciate the tips and comments you have been giving me since I first started the story!

**SeeingBeliever98:**Thank you so much! That is what I was going for! Also, I'll try my best to update!

**nekophy:**Thanks! I will!

**Bobby Corwen:**Thank you!

**FrostFan1:**I will!

**scrubslova:**Thank you! That means alot to me!

**Now for the chapter:**

Jack moaned and tensed at every quick hop Bunnymund made. Bunnymund tried not to cause Jack any more pain but that would mean slowing down. Slowing down wasn't an option.

Jack glanced at Bunnymund and Bunnymund felt Jack's eyes on him. Bunnymund couldn't believe what Pitch had done to Jack. Not just from the event that just occurred but before that too. Jack was almost completely covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes from obvious beatings.

If Bunnymund didn't know any better he would have thought that Jack was dipped in red at some point. That's what Bunnymund wishes happened. Jack was covered in blood. Somehow even his hair was soaking in red, killing Jack's wonderful snow white hair.

Bunnymund was so lost in thought that he almost tripped at some point. He wobbled but quickly regained his balance. The sudden movement made Jack have to clench his teeth together to keep from screaming out.

"Hang on there mate," Bunnymund spat out while running. "N-north and S-sandy," Jack replied in his scratchy voice. Jack slightly widened his eyes at hearing his voice. It was so rough and cracked compared to his original voice. _"What happened to my voice?"_ Jack asked himself in his head, not expecting an answer.

Even Bunnymund noticed Jack's changed voice and his response to it. "You alright frostbite?" Bunnymund asked with concern in his voice. Jack glared at Bunnymund for a little while giving away the answer.

"I see," Bunnymund stated. "Any place that hurts more than the others?" Bunnymund corrected himself. Jack didn't answer.

Bunnymund instinctively shot his head in Jack's direction. Jack had passed out. Fear seeped into Bunnymund. If you were to look at him you would see it. Bunnymund stopped in his place tossed Tooth painfully on the ground and held Jack.

Bunnymund shook Jack gently but nothing happened. If Bunnymund shook any harder it would hurt Jack but he has no other option. Bunnymund gripped Jack's shoulders and shook. Jack didn't move.

"Wake up!" Bunnymund yelled. Jack's eyes remained shut. Tooth, on the other hand, had woken up. She rubbed her eyes so they would open and grazed her hand over her ankles and wrists where the fearlings had tried to rip her apart.

"Frostbite, you can't stop now!" Bunnymund loudly uttered still shaking Jack. Tooth looked in their direction and flew to them. She sat on the other side of Jack and whispered into his cold ears, "We're here Jack. Everything is going to be okay. Just wake up."

Jack still didn't move. "Now what?" Tooth asked Bunnymund who was still shaking Jack. "Stop," Tooth yelled in panic knowing that shaking Jack would only cause him more pain.

"If he falls asleep Pitch will give him nightmares!" Bunnymund screamed in a panicked tone. "He'll get nightmares if we just sit here trying to wake a boy who is clearly unconscious!" Tooth replied angrily.

Bunnymund stopped and looked at Tooth. He had never heard Tooth use that tone. "We need to find Sandy," Tooth logically stated.

Before Bunnymund could react Tooth gently swept Jack's limp body off the floor and flew as fast as she could. Tooth had no idea where she was going but looking was the only way to find Sandy.

Bunnymund quickly followed. After a while of looking Tooth finally asked the question that had been burning inside of her. "Bunnymund," she gently spoke to get his attention.

Bunnymund looked over at Tooth making sure to stay on alert while Tooth still looked ahead. "Yes," Bunnymund responded.

"What happened to Jack's clothes?" Tooth coldly asked.

Bunnymund shivered just then remembering that Jack was only wearing boxers. _"What do I say?"_ Bunnymund thought to himself. He didn't want to reveal what actually happened to anyone until he knew what Jack wanted.

"I-" Bunnymund started before he was interrupted. "There," Tooth yelled in excitement. Sandy and North were fighting off fearlings. North turned around just in time to see his friends coming at him with a bloody Jack.

When Tooth and Bunnymund finally caught up to them North was speechless. Jack looked so weak, cold, and hurt. North stood staring at Jack with a dumbfounded facial expression.

Tooth instantly noticed North's feelings and, as gently as possible, placed Jack in North's hands bridal style. The second Jack touched North, North felt something. He looked down at Jack again realizing that Jack was as cold as a corpse.

"He's not awake," North said trying to sound calm. "We tried our best mate" Bunnymund sadly replied. North didn't even take Jack's missing clothing into account. It seemed so small compared to the situation they were in.

"We need to go!" Tooth yelled just to be stopped by Bunnymund's stare. "What?" Tooth asked absolutely confused.

Tooth followed Bunnymund's stare to her. Tooth looked down and even she began to stare. All of Tooth's beautiful feathers were coated in blood. Her gaze drifted to Jack's almost lifeless body.

"Why me?" She asked in shock. Bunnymund's stare changed to confusion. Tooth noticed and said, "You don't even have a drop on you."

She was right. It was as if Bunnymund had never touched Jack. North interrupted, "Tooth is right!" Gaining a glance from Tooth. "We have to go now!" North added.

Sandy was still whipping fearlings with his long golden whips of sand. Sandy had barely noticed that Jack was there.

"Sandy!" Bunnymund called out remembering what he needed. Sandy looked back after chopping the last fearling in half. A curly, golden question make formed over Sandy's head. "Can you hold off any nightmares for Jack?" Bunnymund asked with hope.

Sandy was frozen. Then after a while snapped out of his trance and nodded his head. Sandy threw gold dust on Jack that would give him good dreams. Just as the guardians were about to run out the door Tooth remembered something.

"Wait!" Tooth screeched with a lot of pain in her voice. All the guardians stopped in their place and turned their heads toward Tooth.

"His staff!" She reminded them with wide eyes. All the guardians turned pale remembering. "I'm going back!" Tooth announced as she turned around to flutter away. She was stopped by a small golden hand.

Sandy shook his head indicating that he wanted to go. "Are you sure?" North asked in his Russian accent. Sandy nodded his head and flew in. He molded a hexagon above his head indicating that he wanted the others to wait for him.

Sandy floated away into Pitch's home until the others couldn't see him anymore. Sandy glanced back at Jack's still body. Blood dripping on the floor, eyes tight shut, and Pitch's initials in cursive on his cheek. The winter spirit was going to wake up with so many things going on. Then Sandy turned around and quickly flew into the darkness.

**I tried to put Sandy into this one more because I've been ignoring him. I have a question for you (my readers) about the plot in my story! Please answer this in the reviews because I really don't know what to do! Should I keep Jack with Pitch or let him go with the guardians? Don't answer this based on your love for Jack but answer it with what will keep you more into the story. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I need the reviews! Don't forget I'm doing shout-outs now! I think I may have told someone in my shout-outs that I'll be watching for their review. I AM! (Sorry person if you are reading this but I wanted someone to pick on someone and you were the last person to review my story. I will be watching!) Not just for that person but for all my readers! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND I MAY PICK ON YOU TOO! (Unless you don't want me to.) Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and I will post as soon as I can! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: The staff or the kids?

**I'm sorry it took me a while to post! I just finished writing this chapter. Alot of you replied to my question so I'm justing going to go for the winning side.** **In a rush sorry!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Kataryanna: **Thanks! No one has replied that so your the first.

**Aqua468:** I'll think about that and thanks!

**jessjess98: **I have no idea what that says...

**SeingBeliever98: **Thats a good idea! Thanks for the reply!

**Honey Badger 1: **Thanks that means alot to me!

**xxx I'm A Rebel xxx: **Lol! Maybe you should be in the story then! Thats kind of funny! Thanks!

**DoodleMistress: **Yes your name was there because you are special! Okay! I'll do that!

**Hope you like the chapter:**

Sandy constantly darted his bright head in different directions. He was so scared of being in Pitch's home like this.

Sandy tried to remember where Jack's staff was. He retraced his steps in his head using the image of Jack's unconscious form to keep him going.

"_Left, then right, skip two doors, right, three doors ahead," _Sandy thought in his head as he floated down the hallways hoping that he wouldn't forget. As Sandy remembered Jack's bloody, beaten body he began to fly quicker.

Sandy hadn't even noticed that he had made an image of Jack in golden sand above his head. Fear began to penetrate Sandy's eyes. Fear for Jack.

Pitch got off the floor just in time to see Bunnymund's tail bounce down the hallway. His face changed into a scowl as he realized he had lost Jack.

"I'll get him back," Pitch cackled. His fingers curled around his clothing that had remained on the floor for a while. As he began to slip them on he noticed Jack's torn pants on the ground.

It gave Pitch so much pleasure to see the blood stains on it. He picked it up and put it on the table promising to himself that he will get Jack back.

"Jack is mine. I even signed my name on him!" Pitch screamed in anger. "The guardians didn't save him," Pitch continued to talk to himself. "They stole him. Taking property without asking is stealing!" Pitch roared in a scolding tone.

"Stealing demands a punishment." Pitch barley grinned. Pitch heard something from down the hallway. He had gotten his long, black clothes on and stalked to the door.

"Wake up!" Bunnymund screamed. Pitch couldn't hear much after that. They were so far down the hallway that Pitch could only make out mumbling. "Did someone fall asleep?" Pitch questioned.

Pitch made fearlings in a split second and dashed down the hallway. "Maybe we can still get them," Pitch reassuringly told his fearlings.

At this point Jack's fear had given Pitch so much power that it had become addictive to Pitch. Pitch loved any sign of fear or pain from Jack because Pitch knew that it made him stronger.

Jack was more scared of Pitch then anyone else in the world. Pitch didn't want it any other way. Pitch hadn't realized how much better it was to go out and make the fear instead of waiting for the kids to be scared of something themselves. Though Pitch would never actually go out and torture kids. Jack's fear was satisfying Pitch more than a whole village of kids would.

By the time Pitch got to where the voices became clear and he could actually make out words he saw Jack's body on the floor. Tooth and Bunnymund were sitting next to him.

"_Is the boy dead?"_ Pitch thought to himself in horror. What if Jack died? Pitch would no longer get the addictive feel of Jack's fear. He would no longer see Jack's eyes look at him in horror, pleading to Pitch to give him mercy.

Pitch would never hear Jack's screams at night when the nightmares had crept into his sleep. Pitch loved and cherished those screams of fear.

Then Pitch's thoughts were drained away when he saw Jack's bare chest move slightly up and then down to indicate breathing.

Pitch took no time for relief. Just as he was about to give his fearlings the order to attack Tooth and Bunnymund had taken off with a speed that Pitch didn't even know they were capable of.

Pitch glared at the figures as they disappeared down the hallway. "Not now," Pitch whispered as the fearlings shot after Bunnymund, Tooth, and Jack.

Pitch began to walk down the hallway the fearlings had gone down. Pitch had remembered all the plans he had made for Jack. All the tortures he had carefully planned.

Pitch nearly smiled as he thought about what Jack's reactions from those tortures would have been. They ranged from stifled cries, coughing, begging, to even screams of pain and fear.

"_If only the guardians had waited a little longer."_ Pitch thought to himself as an evil smile emerged on his face. "Oh the fun I and Jack would have had!" Pitch cried out hesitating on the word "fun".

"_Jack's favorite word has taken on a whole new meaning in my mind."_ Pitch told himself as his smile widened. Pitch stopped when he heard a familiar voice yell, "His staff!"

"_The Tooth Fairy," _Pitch thought to himself with disgust. Pitch emerged to a part of the hallway that had piles of bland sand littered everywhere. "My fearlings," Pitch whispered to himself. Pitch's eyes widened in anger as he thought about his loss.

"They are going to pay for that." Pitch whispered in an evil tone. Pitch peeked out of the corner of the hallway to see the guardians. They stood at the door with Sandy moving.

"_Wait a minute."_ Pitch thought to himself in surprise. _"Is the Sandman coming back?"_ Pitch laughed in his mind to avoid being heard. He finally put together what was happening.

"_Those stupid guardians forgot Jack's broken staff! Now they have to get it." _Pitch's mind filled with menacing thoughts as he watched Sandy slowly float in his direction.

Pitch crept away as he began to put together a plan in his head. _"Maybe I can still win."_ Pitch reassured himself and his newest fearlings.

Sandy made his way down the hallways making sure to remember what he was doing and why he was doing it. The walls were so dark and destroyed Sandy couldn't make the feeling of fear go away.

Sandy shook a little at every turn not knowing what to expect in the next hallway. The smallest sound would put Sandy in a fighting position.

After what seemed like hours Sandy finally made it to the room they found Jack in. Sandy peeked over the edge of the door to make sure no one was there and then floated in. He looked around trying to find where Jack's staff was.

Sandy shuddered when he saw Jack's fresh blood stains still on the floor. He tried his best but the room was so dark he could barley see anything.

He could only keep from running into walls because of the small glow that his sand gave off. Any other guardian in his place would never be able to see where they were going.

Finally Sandy found a long piece of wood on the floor. He snatched it with his small golden hand and began to float around trying to find the other half that had the curve on it.

Sandy couldn't help darting his head around trying to make sure no one was there. A long time had gone by and he wished that he had told the others to go on without him so that Jack could be taken care of.

After a long period of silence and suspenseful searching Sandy heard the one sound that he didn't want to hear. Pitch's laugh.

Sandy whipped around instantly with his golden whip in one hand and half of Jack's staff clutched in the other. Pitch's sharp teeth glistened in whatever light there was as a smirk formed on his face.

"You thought you could just take Jack and leave didn't you?" Pitch mocked. Sandy's fearful face changed into anger as he heard Pitch.

Sandy was just about to throw his whip when he saw Pitch hold something up in the air. It was the other half of Jack's staff.

Sandy calmed his tense form and lowered his shoulders so Pitch would know that he wasn't going to attack. Not yet anyways. Pitch gave a light smile as if he wanted to laugh but couldn't.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Pitch laughed. Sandy just gave a piercing glare looking from Pitch to the staff and then to Pitch again. Sandy didn't want to but he nodded.

"Then lets make a deal for it." Pitches smile widened at his statement. Sandy didn't move a bit as his glare continued. "I'll give you this," Pitch shook the half of the staff, "If you give me Jack." Sandy laughed in his head at that. He and Pitch both knew what the answer would be.

"Okay, fine," Pitch said annoyed. "I'll give you it if..." Pitch thought for a second, "...you don't give the children your dreams for one night."

Sandy's eyes widened. Who knows what Pitch would do if Sandy didn't give the kids dreams for just one night? There were billions of kids out there and Sandy gave dreams to everyone of them. Pitch would only give them nightmares.

"Well?" Pitch asked as his smile widened once again revealing his razor sharp teeth. Sandy didn't move. It was such a hard decision. Sandy thought about how the kids would wake up if they had a nightmare instead of a good dream, every single one of them.

Then Sandy thought about how Jack would wake up and react if he found out that his staff was lost forever. That Sandy had only brought back half of it and Jack would never get to tap into the potential of his powers ever again.

Sandy slowly nodded his head as the word "alright" appeared in a deadly font above his head. Pitch laughed an evil, cold laugh that made Sandy shudder as Pitch threw the staff across the room. Sandy barely dodged the piece of wood as it flew at him.

Pitch disappeared in the darkness. Sandy quickly picked up the half of the staff as he realized what he had done. He floated out the door in shame.

Sandy finally made it to his friends who were extremely worried. Tooth dashed to Sandy and began to talk very fast in a panicked voice, "What happened? What did it take so long? Are you okay?"

Sandy simply nodded his head as the guardians ran for the sleigh. Sandy was very worried about Jack but he had another problem now. Sandy couldn't stop thinking of what would happen to the kids when the night came.

**Well thats this chapter! I thought it would be fun to give you Pitch's thoughts too! I actually had fun writing what Pitch though but it was a little difficult to find words that match his creepiness! Please leave reviews and I'll try to post soon! I almost forgot! Remember how on the last one I said I couldn't wait for 2,000? We went over the roof! I have 3,392 views right now! I'm freaking out with joy! If you have any ideas or comments about the story please leave me a review! I really love them! Again I'll try to post soon! Hope you like the story!**


	7. Chapter 7: Your going to be okay I think

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! They mean so much to me! Today we have 4,975 views exactly and I am going crazy! I'd like to show you guys another story thats not mine but I like. The author writes slow detailed sceans and is amazing! I love her work! Its a Rise of the Guardians fan fiction though but don't worry you don't need a wattpad account to read it! She isn't me but just so you know :) **

**Link:  
**

I can't post the link for some reason but its on wattpad and is called "Believe in me"

**Shout Outs:**

**Angel: Thank you so much!**

**Tim: That is so sweet! Thank you so much!**

**Auta: Yes I did shout you out! Your awesome and funny and cool and thank you!**

**Illovebooks: It was wasn't it!**

**DoodleMistress: It was wasn't it!**

**Honey Badger 1: LOL!**

**jessjess98: He is!**

**Here is the chapter!:**

Just as North was about to climb into the front of the sleigh with Jack a darkness fluttered around. All the guardians noticed the change in light and looked around. Pitch walked out of his castle and gradually, black sand covered the entrance to the sleigh.

"What do you want, mate?" Bunnymund asked glaring and making the fear in his voice seem to not exist.

"Me?" Pitch questioned and then laughed. A smirk formed on the boogeyman's face. "I'm just making sure someone keeps their promise. Then you are free to go." Pitch stumbled on the last sentence as if he didn't want to leave his lips and then cocked his head at Sandy.

A thin, curly question mark molded above Sandy's head. Pitch grinned and responded in a dark tone, "No dreams for one night, remember?" Pitch asked as if Sandy could have forgotten. Sandy was absolutely confused.

All the guardians eyes widened and their heads whipped from Pitch to Sandy. "What is he talking about?" North asked with fear pricking at some words for the answer.

"You didn't tell them? I guess I'll have to." Pitch licked his razor sharp teeth and lips as he spoke in a cold but happy tone. "The Sandman didn't just walk in take the staff and leave. I had a part of it." Pitch laughed.

The guardians instantly looked to Sandy's hands which still held both halves of Jack's staff. "We had a deal. He gets the entire staff if he doesn't give any kids dreams for one night." Pitch's tone grew with confidence and menace as he spoke. Every word was like a sword cutting off Sandy's fingers.

Tooth began to shiver, "You, you agreed to that?" Sandy's eyes went dim, telling everyone the answer to Tooth's question without a word.

"Eh!" Bunnymund called attention to himself, "You may have forgotten that we have something else to worry about mate!" Bunnymund's ears dropped as his eyes flew to Jack. "Bunny is right." North stated firmly and then turned to Pitch, "Let us go."

"Not before the Sandman goes through with his promise." Pitch said with an evil smile on his face so wide that even Bunnymund had to step back. All the guardians were confused. Pitch laughed at their confusion and then cocked his head to North.

The guardians all froze as they understood what Pitch wanted. Fear filled Sandy as he realized what he had done had a further meaning then what he thought it did. When Pitch said that Sandy couldn't give kids dreams for one night, Jack was included.

"No, Jack, you can't mean, please," Tooth whispered in panic with her head shooting from Jack to Pitch.

"Pitch you cannot continue to torture him mentally!" Bunnymund spat out in disgust. Pitch laughed, "The Sandman made the deal. Isn't Jack included as the kids? Either this or give me the staff back." Pitch slowly stretched his arm out with his evil smile as if to take Jack's staff from Sandy.

Sandy looked at the ground in shame as the golden sand that once floated above Jack's head to signal a dream slowly disintegrated in the wind. Pitch smiled and began to move back to his home, "I'd better get to work now." Pitch stated coldly taking one last glance at the bloody, hurt Jack.

As soon as Pitch walked through the doors of his home the sand on the sleigh retreated away and the guardians hopped in. North slowly placed Jack in Bunnymund's arms, being careful not to cause any more pain but Jack still moaned at the movement.

North took off as fast as he could throwing a snow globe that would take them to the North Pole. Tooth turned to look at Jack, "I wonder what Pitch is going to do to his mind now." Tooth asked obviously scared to death for Jack.

As soon as they made it too the pole Jack got a little more limp than he was before. "Are you okay?" Bunnymund gently whispered hoping that maybe Jack was awake. Jack didn't react. "Maybe it was feeling the snow again." Tooth gestured to the sky that was filled with snowflakes falling to the ground.

The second the sleigh landed Bunnymund threw himself out of the sleigh and yelled at the nearest yeti to take him to the infirmary. The yeti was startled but still led Bunnymund to the infirmary.

Bunnymund practically threw Jack on the bed as he ran around trying to find a clean cloth or bandages. Tooth came in right after and quickly stopped Bunnymund and gently put Jack on his back in a comfortable position.

"You have to be more careful!" Tooth lectured. North came in and seconds later had bandages, wipes, pain killer, medicine, almost everything they needed to help Jack's physical wounds laid out on a table.

"We need to wake him up," Tooth whispered as she flew over to Jack and gently shook him. "He ain't gonna wake up that way mate." Bunnymund mocked while walking over to where she was. "Don't try it your way!" Tooth yelled out to stop Bunnymund.

"Enough," North relaxed. "He isn't going to wake up for a while and we know it because he didn't fall asleep, he passed out." North breathed as he looked over at Bunnymund for confirmation. Bunnymund nodded his head.

Tooth began to fly toward the door. "Where are you going?" Bunnymund asked seeming a little annoyed. "If I'm going to help I can't be putting more blood stains on Jack," she replied in the same tone gesturing to her blood soaked feathers.

"You go clean up Tooth. We have this," North nodded and watched as Tooth flew out the door. North looked down at Jack's pained body. He had no idea where to start. Almost everywhere there was some time of wound.

Bunnymund saw what North was looking at. "It's really bad isn't it mate?" Bunnymund asked with a sad expression. "Why would Pitch go ahead and do something like this?" North nearly sobbed but held it back.

"That's a problem for another time. Right now we have this to worry about." Bunnymund said as if he had just finished a touching speech.

Bunnymund walked to the table and picked up a dry cloth. He ran it under some warm water and walked over to hand it to North. North took it from Bunnymund and gently began to wipe away the blood on Jack's arms.

After a while North and Bunnymund were almost done. A lot of the blood was either fresh or from old wounds that had been opened in the commotion. They had gone through almost 13 white towels though and a lot of warm water.

Bunnymund began to rub antibiotics on the cleaned area's to help the healing and help prevent infection when something came upon North.

"Wasn't he wearing clothes?" North asked with a confused tone. The question got Bunnymund's attention immediately. _"No, not now," _Bunnymund told himself. Just in time Bunnymund was saved.

Tooth flew at lightning speed through the doors with her feathers that had obviously been scrubbed very hard. She almost cried when she saw Jack. She helped to put the antibiotics on Jack and then the bandages.

North, at the near end, finally decided to try and get the blood off of Jack's cheek from where Pitch had put his initials. Just as North was about to hold a cloth to the wound that was still bleeding he thought he heard something.

North bent down to listen further. North couldn't make out any words but there was definitely a sound. After a while Tooth and Bunnymund saw North and walked over. Still they couldn't make out any familiar words but Jack was definitely mumbling something.

The nightmares had started.

**Again thank you guys so much! Please keep reviewing! Also I work very hard on this story and would love it if you do now copy my ideas! COPYRIGHT 2013. I hope you liked the chapter I will try to post soon! Thank you so much for reading it! (Sorry, I'm rushing)! I'll try to post soon! :D You are just so sweet to me and it makes me very happy to know that people like my story and work! Just remember that you keep me writing! Thank you so much and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Outside the nightmares

**I made this chapter pretty long for you! It's supposed to make up for my extremely short chapter 3! I'm still sorry about that one though it is long gone. I really appreciate the reviews! A few of them made me laugh! Today we have 6,030 views, 64 reviews, and 66 followers! You guys are making me so happy and proud! I may update again today to thank you but I'm not sure if my parents are going to take me somewhere. Anyways, please keep reviewing! I love reviews because I read every single one of them!**

**Shout-outs!:**

**jessjess98:**** You said "I feel the need to high five Pitch, in the face...with a chair; several times.  
This story is really good! Keep up the phenomenal work and please update soon. :)  
Stay Lovely" This made me laugh so hard that my sister gave me a dirty look! Thank you so much!**

**Dbztron2: ****Thanks! I'll get to work on that!**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: ****Yay! Thank you so much!**

**nightmre13:**** I will do that!**

**Aqua468: ****Thanks! I'm actually not sure where that is but still. Thanks!**

**Bobby Corwen: ****That was actually a part that I had planned! I'll try and make that scene come soon! Thank you!**

**Qwerty124: ****Yup :D**

**SeeingBeliever98: ****I will!**

**Illovebooks: ****I know. but it's kind of cool don't you think?**

**Here is the next chapter!**

Tooth, North, and Bunnymund sat at Jack's side with pure fear on their faces. Sandy sat in a dark corner of the room staring out the window as night-time approached.

"We don't know if it's a nightmare. We can't understand what he is saying!" Tooth quickly said with hope in her voice. "If Sandy isn't giving him dreams he has to be having a nightmare." Bunnymund sorrowfully stated.

"We need to wake him!" Tooth cried flying over to Jack in hope that there was a way. "We tried everything." Bunnymund solemnly spoke.

"He isn't awake yet so obviously we didn't try hard enough!" Tooth said with determination that soon faded. North had been leaning over Jack the entire time, trying to make out any words that could help them understand what was happening in Jack's mind.

If Jack's voice was okay they may have been able to understand him but since his voice was so scratchy and cracked they didn't know what he was saying.

They had tried almost everything they could to wake Jack ranging from loud noises to cold water on his face. The absolute last thing they wanted to do was end up hurting Jack more.

"I think I know what he is saying," whispered North very quietly and calmly. This got Sandy's attention and he floated over to listen.

After a short period of time Jack's quiet mumbling had turned into a whisper. The guardians could easily tell what he was saying.

"G-get a-away," Jack whispered in what seemed like was supposed to be panic. All the guardians froze in terror as it was the first thing they could actually make out as words from Jack.

"He's being tortured!" Tooth yelled and shot around the room as if looking for an escape. Sandy froze at the words. He felt so guilty. All the other guardians knew that Sandy didn't want this to happen. He would never have wanted anything like this.

North sent Sandy and Tooth out of the room realizing that it was way too much for them to handle.

Soon North left also to go check on his yeti's work. Bunnymund sat in the room alone with Jack. "I-it h-hurts, s-stop," Jack whispered with so much fear in his voice that Bunnymund got scared too.

"Frostbite, if you can hear me just please give me a sign!" Bunnymund begged the sleeping spirit. After a while Bunnymund took it as too much for him too. He hated it but Bunnymund couldn't handle Jack's words and told a yeti to watch Jack as he left. The yeti went in and sat down next to Jack obeying Bunnymund instantly.

Jack's whispering soon got louder and louder until it was his scratchy voice talking. Every emotion Jack felt in his nightmare was easy to notice. None of the guardians had returned yet. They didn't like leaving Jack but they didn't like his pain either. It was like they felt it too.

Then it all changed. It happened so suddenly that the yeti jumped in shock and everyone in the workshop could hear it.

Jack let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Seconds later, horrified guardians burst into the room. Jack was thrashing in the bed screaming and yelling. When the guardians came the scared yeti ran out of the room.

"Jack!" Tooth let out in panic and fear. Tears sprayed from Jack's eyes as he thrashed in the bed, practically tearing it apart.

Bunnymund hopped over to the bed at lightning speed to the screaming boy. Jack's screams were so loud, scared, and painful that Bunnymund almost hesitated before holding Jack's hand down. "Get his feet mate!" Bunnymund yelled out to North.

North came over and after being kicked a few times got a hold on Jack's ankles and held them down. Jack still twisted and turned while yelling and crying out. "Why are we holding him? He'll get hurt more!" North announced.

"If we don't then he'll open all the wounds and he'll probably get more pain. That wont be any help to the pain he's already in!" Bunnymund replied, still scared for Jack.

"I didn't even know he was capable of screaming and moving this much!" Tooth cried. "It's a nightmare Tooth! He doesn't know he's doing this!" North cried out in response.

Tears were rapidly falling from all the guardians faces even Bunnymund as they watched their youngest member in horror. Jack's screams didn't stop and his trashing didn't slow.

"I didn't know he was this strong," Bunnymund complained, struggling to keep Jack's hands down. North was using nearly all of his energy to keep Jack's feet down.

"Don't do it!" Jack cried out for the world to hear. It wasn't staggered or scratchy like what the guardians have been hearing from Jack lately. Jack had his eyes clenched as tightly shut as possible. He tried to break free from the two that were holding him down in his sleep.

"P-Pitch!" Jack cried out the loudest he had been the entire time. The name pierced the darkness and left an echo in the room. His trashing didn't stop and his crying only got worse.

"The monster..." Bunnymund angrily whispered in shock. The other guardians were all frozen. Tooth was trying to find something that may calm Jack in the cabinets unsuccessfully and froze upon the name. Sandy had been still the whole time and took on an expression of hatred.

The room got darker and they all knew what it was. "Why, the boy even thinks of me in his sleep." Pitch spoke playfully as he walked out of a shadow.

"You monster!" Bunnymund angrily screamed, it being drowned out by Jack's continuous crying. Pitch flinched at the insult but still kept his happy mood.

"I thought I would come and see my work first hand," Pitch said walking closer to the bed to be stopped by a golden whip. Pitch gave an angry glance to Sandy and said, "You shouldn't be mad at me. This was your fault after all."

The words were like a dagger to Sandy but he tried his best to shake it off. Jack screamed again and Pitch turned to look at him. "Why are holding him down? Let him thrash in fear of me!" Pitch orders were not received by Bunnymund or North.

A smile crossed Pitch's face, "How I love those screams! They are like music to my ears! I feel so much more powerful when I'm around this one." Pitch pointed in Jack's direction.

Jack's screams, crying, thrashing, and struggling became worse, if possible. Everything he did expressed pure fear. Fear of Pitch.

Tooth continued to sob at Jack's condition. She hated seeing him like this. All of the guardians did but Tooth was the only one showing it at the time.

Pitch took another step towards Jack which got him another whip from Sandy. Pitch easily ducked and the whip flew into the wall behind Pitch almost hitting Tooth.

Bunnymund or North couldn't move because if they did, Jack's thrashing would get him hurt. Jack's snow, white hair flopped around as Jack whipped his head from side to side.

"Keep screaming Jack," Pitch encouraged with a selfish grin. "Get him out of here!" Bunnymund yelled out at Sandy and Tooth. "Wait!" Tooth instantly shot out.

Everyone, except Jack, looked at her with a surprised expression, even Pitch. "Wait?" Pitch laughed, "Is there something you need Tooth fairy?"

Tooth cried more. "Please stop it," Tooth begged to Pitch. "Stop what?" Pitch asked as if he didn't know the answer. All the guardians understood.

"Stop the nightmares on Jack, please!" Tooth begged more loudly. She couldn't handle seeing Jack in so much pain and scared.

"What will I gain from that?" Pitch asked with an evil smile that let Tooth see his white, razor sharp teeth. Tooth didn't respond.

Bunnymund, who was still struggling to hold Jack down, asked, "What do you want?" Jack's screams continued, putting a light in Pitch's yellow eyes.

"This is priceless," Pitch daydreamed, "The guardians begging me while the great Jack Frost screams in fear of me!"

Pitch got a wild look in his eyes and a smile that made the guardians blood run cold. North looked at the clock, it was 3 a.m. which meant 5 more hours before Sandy could stop Jack's misery.

Tooth looked at the heart monitor just noticing how fast Jack's heart was beating. "Pitch!" Tooth yelled out and instantly wishing she didn't.

Pitch turned to look at the Tooth Fairy and with the most cold voice he could muster asked, "Yes?" Tooth looked at him trying to keep any sign of fear away. It proved difficult considering she was still crying.

"If you don't stop then he will die!" Tooth panicked pointing at the heart monitor that no one remembered hooking up nor bothered to look at earlier. The guardian's paled. If Jack died then, they would never forgive themselves.

"I have begun to love this spirit. His screams, his fear have gotten me wanting more." The guardians all twitched at the same time at the horrible words. "Therefore I cannot let him die or I wont be satisfied. I will spare him but only because if he is going to die it will be at my hands and a lot more different." Pitch smiled at the thought.

Jack screamed more and his pillow was soaked with tears. No one knew he had so many tears, except Pitch. His thrashing didn't slow down so North and Bunnymund were using their last bits of energy to hold him down.

"I will not stop his nightmares but I will lower their brutality to keep the winter spirit from dying." Pitch sadly let his words echo and soon Jack's thrashing slowed down and weakened. Sweat was dripping from Jack's forehead.

Jack's heart beat was still pretty fast but not in the danger zone anymore. Pitch took on a sorrowful expression that was soon replaced by a smile as Jack screamed, "P-Pitch, p-please d-don't d-do it t-their my f-family!"

Pitch gave a smile so wide that it seemed like it shouldn't fit on his face while the guardian jaws dropped. Bunnymund sucked in tears while Tooth's went spilling out of her eyes like a waterfall. "Your giving him a nightmare about us." Tooth whispered.

"Don't take the fame Tooth Fairy! His nightmares are about me! You just happen to be in it." Pitch's devilish smile continued to show his deadly teeth and his bright yellow eyes showed pride in his act.

Pitch continued toward Jack and when he was about two feet from the bed another surprise whip was thrown at him. Pitch wasn't prepared and it hit him across the face flinging him against the wall. Pitch laughed menacingly as he stood up.

"Your going to regret that." Pitch angrily growled while rubbing his cheek wear fresh blood began to fall. Pitch's eyes lit up as Jack let out more pained screams and thrashed more. Sandy gave a scared look and held his hand up signaling to Pitch that he wont do it again.

Jack calmed a little but was still trembling with fear. Pitch inhaled a breath with a smile. "There is so much fear in this room that I could live off of it!" Pitch gleefully exclaimed.

Pitch turned to Bunnymund and walked over whispering, "I see you haven't even bothering to put new clothes on him. He is still in his boxers." Pitch gestured to Jack and gave a cold laugh.

Bunnymund's eyes narrowed and he was giving a deadly glare to Pitch. Pitch's eyes widened, "Do they even know?" Pitch grinned. Bunnymund didn't move as Tooth and North both asked in unison, "know what?" Sandy flew to Bunnymund with a question mark on his head and his shoulders shrugging.

"I have been meaning to ask you about that," North said with wide eyes. Tooth and Sandy nodded in agreement. Pitch gave a crooked smile that was supposed to belong to Jack and said, "I need to watch this." Pitch sat down in a nearby chair as if it was entertainment.

Bunnymund's eyes widened and his teeth chattered. He was still holding Jack down because Jack's struggling hadn't stopped. Jack screamed.

"Bunnymund.." Tooth began, "What happened to Jack's blue hoodie and pants?" Bunnymund stared at his friends not wanting to have to tell them. "I remember Pitch dragging Jack away but the door shut behind them so I didn't know where they went." North spoke his thoughts out loud.

"I was out most of it. When I woke up Jack didn't have them on anymore but it didn't seem too important at the time because he had boxers on." Tooth remembered.

Sandy made a golden sand scene of Jack, in his boxers, in Tooth's arms flying toward him and North with Bunnymund close behind. "Is that what you remember?" Tooth asked Sandy. Sandy nodded.

All 3 looked at Bunnymund who kept his mouth shut. "Bunny don't make us ask you again." North said with a little bit annoyance in his voice. Bunnymund still remained silent.

"Go ahead," Pitch mocked Bunnymund. They almost forgot that Pitch was still in the room. Bunnymund gulped and then opened his mouth as if to say something but no words came out.

**I'm sorry! I know alot of you have been looking forward to this moment! Oh, by the way, I noticed that DoodleMistress didn't review! Please DoodleMistress let me know that you are still there! Please keep reviewing because as LuvFiction Xxxx said, they keep me writing! I also have a question for you guys that I would appreciate an answer. Do you want me to continue with this scene on the next chapter or do you want to know what Jack is dreaming about? Like, do you want to go into Jack's mind and have me write a chapter about the nightmare Pitch is giving him or do you just want me to skip that and continue this scene on the next chapter! Please review you answer because I have no idea! Thanks for reading and I will try to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9: Inside the nightmare

**SUPRISE! Two updates in one day! Well, everyone pretty much said about the same thing. You guys wanted Jack's nightmare on this chapter and then the continuation of chapter 8 on the next chapter. Since that's what you guys want that is what I'm going to do! Just keep in mind when reading this that the entire chapter is in Jack's mind and is his dream. It starts out with when Sandy put the golden sand on him and then ends later than chapter 8 did. Also this chapter is also very long *pats self on back*! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Illovebooks: Ok! I will! LOL! Thanks!**

**DELTORAQUEST1: Ok!**

**nightmre13: I'll just put them in 2 seperate chapters but thanks for the suggestion! It was helpful!**

**Bobby Corwen: Thats exactly what I am going to do! Thanks!**

**SeeingBeliever98: Ok! Thanks!**

**snowpelt97: You will get to!**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: Thank you! Not many people (only you) had said that! **

**Eat. Sleep. Write. Read: Thank you so much! That means alot to me! So do I! I will update!**

**Here is the chapter!:**

_Jack laughed as a snowball flew and hit Jamie in the face. He rubbed the snow off his eyes and bent down to make one. Jamie held his new snowball threateningly but with a smile on his face. Jack held his hands up to show that he didn't have one and laughed._

_Jamie threw the snowball and Jack easily sidestepped and dodged it. Jack laughed again with a playful smile on his face as Jamie realized that he missed._

_"Let me at least hit you once!" Jamie joked trying to make another one. Jack scooped up some snow from the white layer on the ground as threw it. Jamie jumped to the side but it still hit him._

_"I have amazing aim when it comes to snowballs!" Jack giggled. Jamie threw the snowball that was in his hand. Jack didn't even move and the snowball flew over his shoulder._

_"You cheated!" Jamie laughed! "No I didn't! Why would I cheat when I'm the best person at snowball fights there is!" Jack stated with a big smile._

_"You told the wind to move it!" Jamie kept laughing. "Okay," Jack said with a grin. Jack picked up more snow from the ground making a perfect snowball and threw it so fast that Jamie didn't even notice until it hit him in the chest._

_"Even," Jack called. Jamie smiled as he bent down to make a snowball. Jack already had made three in the time it took Jamie to make one._

_"Uh oh," Jamie's eyes widened with his smile as he jumped and took cover. "Now who's cheating!" Jack gleefully said._

_"I'm not!" Jack laughed out. Jack could have sworn that Jamie's voice came from behind him. Jack whipped around but it was too late. A snowball flew and hit Jack right in the face._

_Jamie started jumping up and down cheering at his success while Jack rubbed the snow out of his face. Jack grinned and said, "Now your gonna get it!"_

_Jack laughed as Jamie tried to get more snow and fell over. "Not funny," Jack yelled though was laughing himself. "Okay kind of funny," Jamie laughed._

_Jack dropped himself onto the snow and shouted, "Let's see who can make the best snow angel!" Jamie laughed as he waved his arms and legs from side to side making a snow angel. Jack got up and yelled, "done!"_

_Jamie got up with a confused look on his face and asked, "how did you finish so fast?" Jamie looked down at Jack's snow angel._

_"Magic," Jack laughed while fanning his hands for emphasis. They both laughed so hard that tears started to fall from Jamie's eyes. Jamie started to ease his breathing and said, "okay, okay."_

_"Can't handle laughing Jamie?" Jack asked still laughing with joy. "I can handle it just fine!" Jamie answered, still giggling. Then everything started to fade away. Jamie's house vanished and the whole scene was disappearing._

_"Jamie, what's going..." Jack paused as he realized Jamie wasn't there. Nothing was there. Everything had gone black._

_"What the?" Jack asked himself looking around. Then Jack made out small light off in the distance. There was nothing else around but the light so Jack walked towards it._

_Jack was soon close enough to touch it. He stared at it for a little while. It was nothing but a little light. It floated in the darkness, all white and kind of like a snowball._

_Jack finally got tired of watching it. He put a smile on his face and touched it. The exact second he touched it a nearby door appeared._

_"Jamie?" Jack asked as he walked toward the door and turned the knob. It was a lit room with nothing in it. Jack walked in._

_"Hello, anyone there?" Jack called out. The smile on his face from the fun he just had still hadn't faded. He loved snowball fights so much but they usually didn't end like that._

_Jack looked around the small room. The walls were stone. They seemed really old and had a couple of cracks. The floor was concrete. The design of the room gave Jack a shudder. He recognized this room. He wasn't sure from where he remembered it but he did see this room before he was sure of it._

_Then, out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw a movement. He instantly spun around and saw, in a corner of the room, Pitch. Jack's eyes widened with fear and his smile faded. He began to back up._

_"What's the matter Jack? Are you scared?" Pitch walked closer to Jack so every step that Jack went back Pitch would take forward. Jack search the room for the door he had entered from but it was gone. "Doors don't vanish! Where did it go?" Jack yelled in his head._

_"You wont find the door Jack. I made sure of it." Pitch got an evil grin on his face that made Jack get paler._

_"G-get a-away," Jack staggered at his words in fear as Pitch kept getting closer. Jack was against the wall, cornered. Pitch stood right in front of Jack._

_Jack began to shake in fear. Pitch grabbed Jack's right hand and pulled in behind Jack's back, slamming Jack's face into the wall with his back out to Pitch. Jack grunted._

_Pitch twisted Jack's arm mercilessly behind his back. "I-it h-hurts, s-stop," Jack begged, still shaking with fear. "Why am I so scared?" Jack asked himself in his head. Pitch had barely done anything and the only thing that was hurting was Jack's right arm right now. He hadn't even tried to break free from the hold Pitch had him in._

_Jack easily shook Pitch away. Jack darted his head around trying to find out where he might have left his staff. "Don't worry about that staff now Jack." Pitch said as if he read Jack's mind, "you didn't have it even before you walked in here."_

_Jack's eyes widened as he remembered he didn't have it during the snowball fight. "What happened to it?" Jack asked Pitch, worried._

_"Don't worry about it," Pitch repeated as a smile formed on his face. In the blink of an eye Pitch pulled out a dagger, that Jack hadn't noticed and threw it. It flew right through Jack's hand. Jack let out a bloodcurdling scream._

_The scream sounded so hurt and scared that Jack didn't believe he had made it at first. Pitch seemed to have fallen in love with the scream because he instantly shot up to Jack and yanked the dagger out of Jack's hand, earning another scream._

_Jack grabbed his wrist. The dagger had gone right through Jack's hand and was spilling blood. Pitch punched Jack in the stomach making Jack jump backward and then kicked Jack in the face, knocking Jack onto the floor._

_Pitch mercilessly kicked Jack. He kicked Jack in the face, the stomach, the back, everywhere constantly. Every kick getting a scream of pain from Jack. Jack tried his best to get away but it started to hurt so bad._

_When Pitch was sure that Jack was to hurt to stand up he stopped kicking. Pitch pulled Jack up with his snow, white hair. To Pitch's surprise Jack had enough strength to kick Pitch in his stomach._

_The impact pushed the air out of Pitch and he dropped Jack while gasping for air. Jack stood up and ran for where he was sure the door was when he entered. He felt the wall but sure enough the door had vanished._

_Jack felt a breath on his neck and turned around to see an angry Pitch glaring at him. Jack threw a punch that hit Pitch right in the nose. Pitch didn't react at all._

_Jack's eyes widened in terror. Pitch threw his arm at Jack but Jack ducted and the punch his the wall above his head, leaving a hole in the stone. "That was going to hit me in the head." Jack whispered in his head._

_Jack jumped to the side, more terrified that ever at Pitch's new strength. Jack ran around the room but it seemed that Pitch was everywhere because as soon as Jack got to a place Pitch popped up right in front of him._

_Finally Pitch caught up to Jack and punched him in the face. Jack screamed at the pain. For some reason it hurt a lot more than it should have. Right after the punch Pitch grabbed Jack by his hair again and pulled as hard as he could. Jack screamed again._

_"Looks like you aren't hurt enough," Pitch hissed into Jack's ear. Pitch grabbed Jack's neck and began to strangle him. Jack coughed and gasped for air but he couldn't breathe with Pitch choking him. Pitch dropped Jack just as Jack was about to pass out._

_Jack held his throat and coughed while gasping for air. Jack was on the floor panting for only a moment when Pitch grabbed Jack's hoodie and pulled him up by it._

_Jack got even paler than he was before and his eyes were as wide as saucers. He was so scared that he began to shiver again and his teeth chattered._

_Pitch grabbed the back of Jack's head and began to slam Jack's head into the stone wall. Jack screamed again, hoping that someone would hear him._

_"Don't do it," Jack screamed in fear. He couldn't handle the pain as he felt the cold blood slide from the top of his head down him face. Pitch grinned, "Don't do what?" Pitch gave an evil laugh that made Jack shudder._

_"P-Pitch!" Jack screamed as Pitch dropped Jack on the floor and began to kick again. "Not now Jack, I need to make sure you can't move because of fear and pain," Pitch smiled._

_Jack kept his eyes tightly shut, not wanting to see the pain though there was no doubt he could feel it. Jack kept screaming at the pain. Jack noticed that his screams were more scratchy though because of him being choked so harshly._

_Jack was crying. He felt every tear fall from his eyes down his face to the ground like a stone. Every kick and punch was so powerful and hard that Jack screamed. "Can you move?" Pitch asked as he finally stopped. Jack shook his head._

_Pitch smiled and pulled Jack to a corner of the room by his hair. Jack screamed again. Pitch walked into the corner and put his hand on the wall. A black sand doorknob appeared on the wall. Pitch put his hand on the knob and slowly opened the door. Jack's eyes widened even more as fear took him over._

_Pitch grabbed Jack by hair hair again, getting another scream from the winter spirit and dragged him into the new room. Jack looked up and saw Tooth, North, Sandy, and Bunnymund looking at Jack with a worried expression on their faces from the inside of a cage._

_Tooth had flinched when she saw Jack. Something that Jack knew she would have done._

_"P-Pitch, p-please d-don't d-do it t-their my f-family!"__ Jack shouted out in panic and fear. Pitch kicked Jack in the side, Jack screamed. Tears were still streaming down Jack's face. Jack couldn't remember how long he had been crying._

_Pitch dropped the limp Jack on the concrete in front of the cage. Jack tried to get up so he could look at his family but the slightest movement gave him pain. Pitch smiled at his work on Jack. Jack just laid on the floor trying to focus on breathing because for some reason he was having trouble._

_Pitch punched Jack in the stomach again and Jack screamed. Now even screaming hurt Jack. Jack was still trying crying heavily and trying to get up and look at his family but he still couldn't move without the pain._

_Eventually Pitch pulled Jack up by his hair again, Jack screamed at the yank of his hair, and threw Jack at a chair. Jack winced at the impact. Jack opened his eyes just enough to see his family looking at him with tears in their eyes. Jack couldn't blame them as he had tears in his eyes too._

_Pitch called a few fearlings. The fearlings flew into the cage as if there were no bars and surrounded North. "No," Jack thought to himself, "He wouldn't."_

_Tooth, Sandy, and Bunnymund all tried to tackle the fearlings, to stop them. It didn't work the fearlings pulled North out of the cage and closed it before any of the other guardians could so something about it._

_The fearlings encased North in darkness. Jack screamed as he realized they were going to suffocate him. Jack kept trying to get up to go and help his family but was unsuccessful._

_Jack screamed and cried as he heard North coughing and gasping for any clean air. When the sounds stopped, Jack looked up. Tears streamed down his face faster than before as he saw the fearlings retreat away and the corpse, that was once North, fall to the ground._

_Jack continued to scream and cry. He saw Pitch's smile from the corner of his eye. The rest of Jack's family were crying and frozen in shock too. Pitch laughed and walked over to kick North's dead body._

_The fearlings flew into the cage again. This time they pulled out Sandy. "Sandy can't be suffocated." Jack thought to himself. The fearling surrounded Sandy and enclosed him in a box. A small hole appeared at the top of the box._

_Jack saw Sandy's golden head emerge from the hole but it was visible that Sandy couldn't get the rest of his body out. The black box of sand floated to where Pitch was. Jack screamed again. "Is that the only sound I can make?" Jack questioned himself, "a scream?"_

_Pitch pulled out the dagger that he had used to stab Jack's hand. There was still blood on it. There was still Jack's blood on it. Jack screamed again, tears water-falling from his eyes as he watched Pitch bring up the dagger and drop it down, right on Sandy's head._

_The fearlings went in and grabbed Tooth. Jack was shaking so hard that he thought he may break the chair. "Jack!" Tooth screamed as she was enclosed in black sand. Jack screamed again. He tried to speak but for some reason every time Jack tried to say something he'd just end up screaming._

_Jack heard the coughing and crying from the black mass and then shut his eyes as he heard the thump of a lifeless corpse hit the concrete followed by a laugh from the sinister King of the Nightmares._

_Jack couldn't stop crying anymore. He was surprised he still had tears left. Jack opened his eyes as the fearlings grabbed Bunnymund. "It's going to be alright, mate," Bunnymund tried to comfort Jack but Jack could sense the fear coming from Bunnymund._

_Bunnymund was also visibly terrified as the black sand molded around him. Jack screamed again while uncontrollably sobbing. Unlike the others Bunnymund didn't cough. Bunnymund didn't even move as he was suffocated. Then the sand dropped Bunnymund's dead body on the ground._

_Jack got so pale he was practically the same color as his hair and his eyes widened so much that his pupils were nothing but small dots. He had lost his entire family._

_Pitch looked at Jack with joy. Pitch felt every bit of Jack's fear and loved it. Jack was so scared at that moment that Pitch almost thought that Jack would never recover from his fear-stricken pose. "He probably wouldn't recover if it weren't a nightmare," Pitch told himself. Pitch looked at the large, black clock that hung on the wall. It read "8:40 a.m." _

"_Already four hours and forty minutes?" Pitch thought to himself. He was upset. Pitch felt that he had so much fun with Jack that night. "Oh well," Pitch thought to himself. He had already gotten what he wanted. While the guardians were scrambling for Jack, Pitch had taken the liberty of giving every kid in the world nightmares. The nightmares weren't as cruel as Jack's nightmare was but they still arose fear. The only thing that Pitch wanted._

_There were only twenty minutes left until Sandy would be able to chase away all of Pitch's nightmares. Pitch looked at Jack who was as still as a statue was. Still stuck in his fear-stricken pose. "What am I going to do in the next 20 minutes?" Pitch spoke out loud._

_Jack snapped out of his daze and slowly turned his head to Pitch. "I know!" Pitch yelled out gleefully as if nothing had just happened. Pitch walked over to where Jack was sitting and kicked Jack's chair over. Jack fell onto the ground a screamed._

_Jack was still heavily crying and sobbing over his family. Their corpses were still in the room. Pitch noticed Jack look at the dead bodies._

"_It your fault you know Jack. If you didn't get on my bad side they would still be here and you wouldn't be in this condition." Pitch spoke hurtful words and then kicked Jack. Jack screamed in pain and fear. Jack let out a stifled cry. _

"_You could have saved them," Pitch told Jack. Those were the words that caught Jack's attention. He was in so much pain. For once the physical and emotional pain were about the same._

_Jack would never see his family again. He would never feel their warm arms around him. Jack would never feel them showering him in love. Jack would never see their smiles. Jack would never get to give them smiles ever again and it was all his fault._

_Then a giant ring went off. "Nine o' clock!" Pitch called out looking angrily at a clock. Pitch looked down at Jack with a sneer on his face, "I'll see you again,"Pitch said in a cold voice before golden sand flew in through the window and filled the room._

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review! I'll try to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm going to tell you

**I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated in a long time! I really wanted to but my teachers were piling homework on me! I'm a cruel person I know :) Jack's nightmare was meant to be very intense and torturful though. This chapter isn't very good. I tried to make Bunnymund's telling very suspensful and stuff but I don't think I did a very good job. Please tell me how I did! We reached 8,390 views, 49 favorites, and 80 followers today! I'm so happy!**

**One last thing! I have a challenge for you that will result in a reward! There is this story that I read and absolutely fell in love with! I'm gonna give you instructions on how to find it because it's not on fanfiction. The challenge is that I want you to read it, if you can put a review on it, and then come to my story and review a small summary on it. For every person that reads and gives me a summary of the story I will post a very long chapter! If you don't do it then I will keep my chapters short. It's a really good Rise of the Guardian's fanfiction and I love it alot! Here are the instructions to find it because I can't post a link:**

**1. go to google**

**2. type in "wattpad"**

**3. press the first think that comes up**

**4. in the top there will be a thing that says "Discover" and a search engine thing. In the search engine type in "autorai" and hit enter.**

**5. There will be three stories that pop up on the page. "Solid Stone", "Believe in Me", and "Just a Test" I want you to read "Believe in Me" so click on it.**

**6. Press the orange button that says "Start Reading" thats in the middle of the page.**

**7. Read on! :D**

**8. If you have an account then review or vote the story**

**9. Come back to this page (my story "Pitch Kidnaps Jack") and make a review with either a small summary of "Believe in Me" or some comments you have about it.**

**I know its kind of demanding but I love this story alot. It's the best story I have ever read and if you don't like it in the beginging trust me, later in the story it gets REALLY good! The author of "Believe in Me" has talent! Don't forget about the review and the reward! It will make me really happy if you read it! :D Thanks!**

**Shout-outs!:**

**jessjess98:**** Doesn't everyone want to stabb Pitch in the eye with a fork? I would love to see the yellow in them fill with the red color of blood. I know. I'm sorry. I'm a cruel person.**

**Rie-san****: I'm sorry! I will! Don't cry! ;-;**

**DoodleMistress****: I understand. :D**

**Eat. Sleep. Write. Read****: Ummmmm... Thanks!**

**Illovebooks****: He is!**

**Kataryanna****: He is! Stupid Pitch...**

**SeeingBeliever98****: It was? Thanks!**

**LuvFiction Xxxx****: Thank you!**

**Wicked Girl99:**** Expect me to!**

**IWillNeverStopFangirling****: *cries* You have no idea how much your review means to me!**

**EmperialGem21****: I know :( Thanks for the suggestion! :D**

**sarajdragongirl****: YOU REVIEWED! I didn't think you would read it! I'm so happy that you like my story so much! Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Guest****: I second that vote!**

**yuki-chan****: I don't know Spanish but I'm pretty sure that it means you like my story so... Gracias!**

**Bobby Corwen****: Thanks! *gets all teary***

**ieatlorriesforbreakfast****: Thanks! That really mean's alot to me! You are awesome!**

**Here is the chapter:**

The guardians and Pitch stood in silence, waiting for Bunnymund's answer. Jack was still struggling and screaming under North and Bunnymund's grasp.

"Say something Bunny!" Tooth called out, almost in panic. Bunnymund shivered as his eyes wandered to Pitch who was still sitting in the chair with a wide smile on his face.

"When Pitch dragged Jack out of the room," Bunnymund started. His voice was visibly trembling as Bunnymund desperately tried to choke the words out of him. Jack let out another scream.

"Pitch took him into some kind of room, no?" North asked, trying to get Bunnymund to move faster with the story. "Yes," Bunnymund spit with his eyes still wide. Bunnymund couldn't believe what had happened that day. He never thought Pitch would go so far, even for fear.

Everything was silence except for Jack's fearful crying. Tears were streaming down Tooth's face like she would never cry again. None of the guardians liked to hear Jack's cries of pain and shouts of fear.

"Pitch, I'll continue the story for your entertainment if you tone down Jack's nightmares." Bunnymund snapped out at Pitch. Pitch thought about it for a minute, _"How will they know if I actually lessened Jack's fears? I can just make it to where he will scream and struggle less and it will seem less to them but the same to me. I'll just make a quiet fear for them. I love hearing Jack's screams but this moment is just to priceless."_

Pitch gave an evil smile and whispered, "good deal." Jack's cries and struggling slowed down. It didn't stop but Jack seemed in less pain. "Now continue," Pitch laughed.

"T-the room," Bunnymund tried to explain. The guardians continued to try and help Bunnymund find the courage to speak. Sandy flew by and molded an empty room above his head and then a question mark.

"What was in the room?" Tooth interpreted from Sandy. Sandy nodded his head to approve that was what he wanted to ask. Jack made a stifled cry that made Tooth and Sandy flinch while North and Bunnymund tried to hold him down. Pitch let out a cold laugh in responses to Jack's pain.

All the guardians shot their heads in Pitch's direction. He seemed dazed and daydreamed. "Where did Pitch go?" Tooth whispered so quietly that only her friends could hear. Almost like a sign Jack let out a teary scream and Pitch smiled wider.

"Why that rascal! He's in Jack's nightmare! Why I auta..." Bunnymund mumbled angrily. "He's torturing Jack from the inside now!" Tooth panicked quietly so Pitch wouldn't awake.

"Hasn't he been doing that all night? This time he just went to witness it. It must be very bad to..." North was interrupted by a shriek of fear from Jack. North's eyebrows furrowed. "If only we could help him," North solemnly said.

Tooth looked at the Christmas decorated clock that hung on the wall. "8:40 a.m." Tooth read, "already?"

"That's good! Jack only had to hold for a little longer," Bunnymund spoke with a little cheer nodding at Sandy.

Sandy flew into the middle of the guardian's huddle as if trying to get attention. "What is it Sandy?" North was the first to ask. Sandy made a large arrow above his head and pointed at the still struggling Jack. Jack let out another scream.

This scream was different from the others that Jack let out. All the screams before were filled with pain and fear. This one was filled with hopelessness and something else that the guardian's couldn't put a word to. All of the guardians shuddered at this scream.

"It's sad, isn't it Sandy? I really want to help him." Tooth spoke in a sorrowful tone. Sandy shook his head to everyone's surprise. The arrow got a little bigger.

"Yes, yes, yes," North finally understood and turned to Bunnymund, "You never finished telling us what happened."

Bunnymund's ears fell to the sides of his face. "What was in the room?" Tooth repeated the question from before.

"_Just spit it out!"_ Bunnymund encouraged himself in his head. "We would all like to know," said a cold voice. Everyone turned their heads to Pitch as Jack screamed again. It was becoming harder to hold Jack down and the guardians didn't want to strap him down because he might get hurt.

Pitch gave an evil smile as every guardian shot Pitch a death glare. "Say it now," Tooth spoke to Bunnymund in an angry tone without taking her eyes off of Pitch.

Bunnymund shivered and soon began to tremble, "T-the r-room." Bunnymund was staggering his words in memory as the guardian's turned their heads to him, wide-eyed. "I-it was a b-bedroom," Bunnymund continued in the same tone.

"A bedroom?" North asked in confusion letting his eyes wander to Pitch whose smile never ceased. Tooth saw Bunnymund's shaking and turned to Pitch, "What did you do?"

Pitch's smile grew colder and more menacing, "I put the boy to sleep."

All of the guardians flinched at Pitch's mysterious, evil tone and then put on confused looks. They still had no idea what was the two were talking about.

"Say something that makes sense!" Tooth cried out in stress, on the verge of breaking. Bunnymund was turning purple from holding his breath. How was he supposed to tell them what Jack went through lightly? The winter spirit was so young and didn't deserve something like that happening to him.

Pitch laughed as Jack let out another hopeless scream. All of the guardians wanted to strangle Pitch for what he was doing to Jack at the moment but pushed it away.

"Pitch. Jack," Bunnymund began to choke and gasp. North's eyebrows rose, _"It must be very bad if Bunnymund was having trouble telling."_ North told himself.

Bunnymund's trembling became a source of Pitch's happiness and terrified the guardians. Bunnymund knew the word that would sum up everything that had happened. He just had never said it before and never wanted to.

"_Rape." _Bunnymund whispered in his head, trying desperately to make it into an out loud word. _"Rape," _Bunnymund whispered into his head again, a little more confidently. Anger began to build in Bunnymund and showed on the outside. _"Rape! Rape! Rape!"_ Bunnymund was screaming angrily in his head.

The guardian's stepped back noticing Bunnymund's anger. _"Just say it and the monster will be punished!" _Bunnymund yelled in his head again, his teeth grinding. _"Rape!" _Bunnymund yelled one last time in his head.

Finally it came out his mouth, "Rape!"

The one word came in the same tone that Bunnymund was using in his head and was followed by a roar that the guardian's didn't know Bunnymund was capable of.

Every single person in the room froze in shock, except Bunnymund and Pitch. Bunnymund let go of Jack and hoped to where Pitch was sitting. Accusingly pointing at the black haired monster with yellow eyes. Bunnymund was so angry. His breathing was fast and his teeth were clenched and grinding. "Pitch raped Jack!" Bunnymund screamed out angrily.

All of the guardian's couldn't move. Pitch wore a satisfied smile that only angered Bunnymund more. Jack was so young, the youngest, and Pitch had put his through something that the guardians would never have wished upon anyone.

Bunnymund was angrily shaking, obviously holding back anger. Jack's struggling became worse. He was screaming, crying, and clawing at the bed. Bunnymund quickly hopped over and grabbed Jack's arms again, pinning them down on the bed before Jack broke something.

Pitch laughed menacingly to the ceiling. Then the clock went off signaling nine o' clock. "You have no idea." Pitch's words echoed coldly around the room as he drifted into the shadows.

Sandy was the first to snap out of the shock. Sandy instantly flew to the window and threw as much sand to the world as he could, hoping to wipe away the nightmares and give good dreams to the children that were still sleeping. Then Sandy shot to Jack's side and threw what seemed like pounds of golden sand onto Jack.

Sandy was nearly crying. All the kids in the world had nightmares that night, and it was all his fault. Seconds after the golden sand got onto Jack, Jack's screams of pain and struggling stopped. North and Tooth instantly reacted when they heard the screams stop.

They were all at Jack's side as Jack's shiny, blue eyes slowly and gently flickered open. What the guardian's saw brought horror to them. Jack's eyes that were supposed to be filled with happiness and joy were filled with fear. Pitch's favorite thing.

Jack was shaking before he realized where he was. He wasn't in the dark room from his nightmare but in the infirmary with his family. His family that was still alive and worried. Jack was still trembling and scared.

"It was only a nightmare Jack," Tooth comfortingly said as she wrapped her arms around Jack trying not to hurt him but failing as her feather's gently swept across a wound. Jack broke out crying onto Tooth's shoulder, something he would usually never do.

Even Tooth was surprised at Jack's sudden outburst of tears. Her eyes widened but she didn't move. Now that Tooth knew what Jack went through before the nightmare she realized that he had a reason to cry. She didn't even know what was in the nightmares and didn't plan on asking until Jack had the heart to answer.

North, Sandy, and Bunnymund watched Jack uncontrollably sob on Tooth's shoulder. _"That's what she gets for trying to hug him,"_ Bunnymund chuckled in his head and instantly realized how cruel it was.

All of the guardians were sad at finding out what had happened. After a while Jack stopped crying and Tooth gently pulled back, making sure her feathers wouldn't hurt him.

"How cute," a cold voice spoke from a shaded corner. Jack's eyes, now rimmed with red and tears, froze in fear. He never left.

All of the guardians turned to the darkened corner where sure enough The Nightmare King stood. Jack began shaking again and getting paler at the sight.

Bunnymund stepped in front of the bed blocking Pitch from Jack's view. North drew out his two swords as Bunnymund pulled out a boomerang and egg bomb. Sandy formed his golden whip and Tooth remained by Jack's side, ready to protect him.

Pitch laughed as they got into a fighting stance. "Don't worry," Pitch cackled, "Thank you for the show. I had a lot of fun." All the guardians were grinding their teeth angrily while Jack's teeth chattered fearfully.

"_Why is he so scared? He is never this scared." _Bunnymund asked himself as if he didn't already know the answer.

"I'm only here to take back what is mine," Pitch hissed. Jack's eyes widened and he turned extremely pain. The guardian's flinched at his face that now seemed ghost-like and made their blood run cold. "Don't worry mate. We wont let him take you." Bunnymund comforted Jack.

Jack was still confused. The nightmare seemed so real. He was so convinced that all his family was dead and that he was on his own yet here they all were, protecting him.

Pitch's smile faded at Bunnymund's words. All the guardian's had renewed anger at Pitch. There was no way they would let him go unpunished. Fearlings filled the infirmary room at Pitch's command.

"You wont take him," North announced angrily as Sandy shook his head in agreement. Tooth still gave Pitch a death glare filled with hatred. The pain in Jack's blue eyes were unbearable to the guardians that loved him so much.

Pitch's evil smile returned as he felt his fearling's lust for Jack's fear. "Attack," Pitch whispered so quietly that the guardians almost didn't hear him.

**I know it's not the best chapter. Please review!**

**One last thing! I have a challenge for you that will result in a reward! There is this story that I read and absolutely fell in love with! I'm gonna give you instructions on how to find it because it's not on fanfiction. The challenge is that I want you to read it, if you can put a review on it, and then come to my story and review a small summary on it. For every person that reads and gives me a summary of the story I will post a very long chapter! If you don't do it then I will keep my chapters short. It's a really good Rise of the Guardian's fanfiction and I love it alot! Here are the instructions to find it because I can't post a link:**

**1. go to google**

**2. type in "wattpad"**

**3. press the first think that comes up**

**4. in the top there will be a thing that says "Discover" and a search engine thing. In the search engine type in "autorai" and hit enter.**

**5. There will be three stories that pop up on the page. "Solid Stone", "Believe in Me", and "Just a Test" I want you to read "Believe in Me" so click on it.**

**6. Press the orange button that says "Start Reading" thats in the middle of the page.**

**7. Read on! :D**

**8. If you have an account then review or vote the story**

**9. Come back to this page (my story "Pitch Kidnaps Jack") and make a review with either a small summary of "Believe in Me" or some comments you have about it.**

**I know its kind of demanding but I love this story alot. It's the best story I have ever read and if you don't like it in the beginging trust me, later in the story it gets REALLY good! The author of "Believe in Me" has talent! Don't forget about the review and the reward! It will make me really happy if you read it! :D Thanks!**

**I'll try to post soon! Please review! If you go through with the challenge I will post a new chapter faster! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF "Believe in Me" and my new chapter! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting for Jack

**You guys are actually reading "Believe in Me"! Thank you so much! I have alot of work to do now to fufill my promise of a long chapter per a person who reads and reviews "Believe in Me"! This chapter is longer than I usually make them and is dedicated to "LuvFiction Xxxx" who was the first person to read and review "Believe in Me"!**

**OMG! We hit 100 reviews last night! I have 101 know but thats all the better! Thank you so much I thought that this would never happen! Also we are only 272 views away from 10,000! I love you all!**

**"LuvFiction Xxxx" the author of "Believe in Me" or "Autorai" would like to tell you that she loves you and that you have made her day so so so amazing! (She personally told me to tell you this)**

**Do not think that the challenge is over! I'll still be writing chapters per person who reads and reviews "Believe in Me"! This chapter isn't my best but I hope you like it anyways!**

**Shout-outs:**

**nightmre13:**I'm the author and I think it was more dramatic that way :P besides it was THAT serious. Thanks for your observation though.

**DELTORAQUEST1:** I will!

**:** LOL! :D I love that line too! Thank you!

**waterlemonade241****: **You are not alone!

**Rie-san****: **CUZ PITCH IS CRAZY AND LOVES ANY KIND OF FEAR! LOL! :D

**lovinglolipop0402****: **Thank you! I saw that! You chapter will be up next!

**DoodleMistress****:** THANK YOU SO MUCH! That means alot! ;)

**Next chapter!**

Instantly 30 fearlings sprung up into the small room and flew at the guardians. The guardians surrounded Jack's bed as Jack shook with fear of going back, the guardians were ready to protect Jack with their lives.

North swung his sword around slashing through every fearling that tried to get within 5 feet of Jack. Every fearling that the sword went through fell to the ground in a pile of black sand.

Bunnymund was throwing egg bombs and his boomerang like there was no tomorrow. _"They aren't going to take Frostbite again." _Bunnymund told himself as he fought.

Sandy threw his whip around but every time he swung the whip the fearlings seemed to know that they had to duck and did. Sandy thought for a moment to decided what would be less predictable. Bunnymund gently nudged Sandy. When Sandy looked he saw Bunnymund grin with a golden egg bomb in his hand.

Sandy knew what Bunnymund's idea was. Bunnymund threw the egg bomb into a crowd of fearlings that were nearing the bed and just as it was about the hit the floor and explode, Sandy hit the bomb with his whip.

The egg flew off into a dark corner. It was the dark corner that Pitch stood it. Pitch's eyes widened as the egg escaped the golden whip and landed right at his feet.

Pitch was just about to run away when the egg exploded. Bunnymund quickly threw another three eggs into the explosion where he remembered Pitch stood. Bunnymund had almost forgot about Jack and a fearling got a lot closer than he wanted.

Lucky for them North saw the fearling and slashed his sword through it. "Be careful!" North yelled at Bunnymund and Sandy.

Bunnymund ignored North and squinted into the darkness that Pitch had stood into before. Dust was floating all around that spot from the explosions and Bunnymund could barely make out the outline of a man.

Pitch walked out of his dark corner laughing. Pitch's clothes had rips and tears in them from the explosion and small cuts. Nothing too major. He was mostly covered in dust from the wall the Bunnymund accidentally blew up.

Pitch's yellow eyes were wild looking and his appearance, ripped clothing, cuts, and dust covered, made him seem more scary if it was possible.

Pitch looked down to see what Bunnymund was staring so intensely at. Pitch hadn't felt much from the explosions. Only a breeze on his arms and legs and a little pain from the small cuts. Pitch laughed manically and out of the corner of his eyes Bunnymund could see Jack tense.

Pitch had made Jack absolutely terrified of him. Jack was even scared of hearing Pitch's name. Every time Pitch's name was said Jack felt a little more pain in his cheek where Pitch's initials were still carved.

Jack looked around without moving his neck. It still hurt from being choked. Though it was only a nightmare Jack still felt the emotional and physical pain from the nightmare as if it had added on to the physical pain he was already it.

Jack was in so much pain. It was all unbearable to him. Every part of Jack's body hurt even if he didn't move it. Every cut, bruise, and scrape felt like hell to Jack.

All of Jack's friends... Family risking their lives for him right next to him while he just laid in bed like dead meat. Jack wanted to help them but what else could he do? Jack was terrified and he was sure his family knew it.

Jack could almost feel the paleness of his skin and the wideness of his eyes. _"I must look like some scared baby."_ Jack told himself in his head. Pitch was after Jack and his family was paying the price.

Jack was still scared to death. If Pitch took Jack back then Jack would for sure die. Jack couldn't take anymore torture. The nightmare from last night had a dangerous affect on Jack. Not only did it make him more terrified of Pitch but it made him self-conscience for his family. What would Jack do if he lost any of them and it was his fault? The children wouldn't be protected anymore. The children would lose a guardian.

Every time North swung his sword, Bunnymund threw a bomb, or Sandy swung his whip Jack felt more scared. _"Wait a minute,"_ Jack thought to himself. He looked around again. Jack saw the fearlings, Pitch smiling, North, Sandy, and Bunnymund.

"T-tooth," Jack whispered as loudly as he could. It wasn't very loud though. Jack was surprised. His voice was nearly gone. _"Did I scream that much?"_ Jack thought about how loudly and fearfully he screamed in his sleep, he remembered how Pitch had choked and strangled Jack in his nightmare and in reality.

Jack tried to gulp in his dry throat to say it again hoping that someone would hear him. "T-tooth," Jack repeated. No one heard him. The room was too loud and his voice was so scratchy, dry, and gone. Jack could still feel the pain from being choked. His chest burned at every breath Jack tooth.

Jack looked around once more, trying to find a way he could gain some attention. He figured if he poked someone they would notice. Jack tried to lift his hand but it caused him extreme pain and wasn't enough movement.

"T-tooth," Jack repeated but a little louder and more steady. The word reached Bunnymund's sensitive ears and Bunnymund looked back to Jack. Bunnymund shot his head around the room trying to find a blue-green feather or something that helped find Tooth's whereabouts.

"What happened to Tooth?" Bunnymund asked the people around him. Even Pitch looked around to find the female guardian without luck.

"_Why did the stupid Tooth Fairy leave? I'm not finished with her!"_ Pitch angrily screamed in his head. Then a small smile crossed Pitch's lips, _"Without her the guardian's will be more weakened and I can have my property, Jack, in my possession more quickly."_

Pitch smirked and whispered to one of his fearlings to find The Guardian of Memories. Three or four fearlings responded and flew out the door. The yells of fear and jingle bells of elf's running could be hear making Pitch's small smile widen.

Tooth rapidly flew around North's workshop. She would ask the yeti's but she never knew what they said. _"I need a weapon. Any weapon would help."_ Tooth muttered in her head. She had flown into many rooms in search of something she could use to fight the fearlings.

Tooth regretted leaving Jack but she wouldn't be much use just hovering above Jack. Tooth stopped and though for a minute where she could find a weapon. A light bulb lite up in Tooth's head.

"The kitchen!" She gleefully yelled out. Flying in the direction she knew the kitchen would be. She remembered Jack's hurt form on the bed. The fear in his once shiny blue eyes. For a while the only shine Tooth saw in those eyes were the glistening of tears.

No one ever expected to see Jack cry. No one had ever seen Jack cry until that point. Tooth remembered how Jack had burst into tears on her shoulder. Her feathers were still wet.

Tooth felt a motherly love for Jack. Any pain that Jack felt Tooth desperately wanted to take from him. It wasn't just her. All of the guardians had a family like love for Jack, even Bunnymund.

Tooth finally reached the kitchen. She smashed through the doors, panicking some elfs and yetis. She quickly dug through every drawer in the kitchen. She found things like small butter knives and rolling pins but nothing helpful.

A nearby yeti that was named Phil by Jack noticed Tooth. He understood what she wanted. While Tooth was destroying the kitchen Phil ran off to get something he thought she would like. Minutes later Phil came back to Tooth who was still digging with a large dark, blue box in his hands.

Phil made a loud grumbling sound that instantly reached Tooth's ears. Tooth turned her head to look at Phil who gestured at the box. "Is this for me?" Tooth asked Phil politely. The yeti nodded his head.

Tooth gently took the lid off the box and gasped when she say what was inside. _"This is perfect."_ Tooth whispered in her head with a grin on her face.

**CAN YOU GUESS WHAT IT IS THE BOX?! Please keep reviewing because they keep me writing! Even if it is only a smiley face or a word!**

**Seriously, it will only take like 5 seconds...**

**I'll try to update the next long chapter soon! Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Can we save Jack?

**Well, none of you guys guessed what Tooth's new weapon is. Oh well, that only means its more of a suprise! Thank you so much for all of you that reviewed! It means alot! This is another long chapter for "lovinglolipop0402" that read "Believe in Me"! 11,108 views and 120 reviews! Thank you so much! You know how much I love reviews!**

**Shout-outs:**

**DoodleMistress: I agree!**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: I told her and she was happy! Thank you so much!**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: That would be funny but no! Thanks for trying!**

**Qwerty124: Nope**

**number1percyjacksonannabethf an: Thank you that means alot!**

**Wicked Girl99: Nope. Nope. Nope.**

**Guest: *can't stand cuteface* OKAY! YOU WIN! :D**

**Agent LastWish: That would be a good idea but no. Thank you so much!**

**Kataryanna: Nope but thanks for trying!**

**Floral Child: No but nice try :)**

**Bobby Corwen: Thank you so much! That means alot! Your chapter will be next!**

**Dinogeek: LOL!**

**Rie-san: Funny! Nope! :)**

** .KYUUN: You need to have your belly checked! Thank you soo much!**

**lovinglolipop0402: This is your chapter so I hope you like it! Your killing some suspense with the weapon here! Thank you so much!**

**Myaerdna: I don't think Pitch would taste so good :P Sorry, but no :D**

**sarajdragongirl: AHHH! Megareview! Great idea! LOL! Thanks! I was actually planning on doing something like that! Jack already has a mega-fear of Pitch just like Pitch wanted! I miss Jack's smile too. It seems like every time I try to put it on him there is a problem with it. I'll work on that! See ya! :D**

**Wow! These shout-outs are getting longer! Thank you guys soo much! I have alot of work to do :P Please review! Here is the next chapter!:**

Tooth looked at the item in the box. It surprised her that something so dangerous and deadly could be in a place as wonderful as the workshop.

Tooth picked up the silver object from the box surprised at how light it actually was. Tooth grinned as she held it up and give a grateful smile to Phil.

"A mace," Tooth proudly spoke. Phil quickly nodded his head and held up a comic to show Tooth. The cover had a picture of Hawkgirl from The Justice League.

Tooth slightly giggle, "you want me to be like Hawkgirl?" Tooth recognized the hero from posters that she saw in some kid's rooms. Hawkgirl was supposed to very very viscous and violent, unlike Tooth.

Phil mumbled something that Tooth couldn't understand but seemed very positive. "Okay!" Tooth gleefully exclaimed as she flew out of the kitchen, "Thank you!" Tooth yelled behind her.

While flying down the hallway Tooth quickly practiced swigging the mace like she saw Hawkgirl doing in the posters and pictures. Once or twice she accidentally hit something, instantly destroying it.

"_This thing is very strong. I better be careful."_ Tooth told herself with a contradicting evil grin on her face. "Pitch, you better watch out!" Tooth yelled out loud.

Just as Tooth was about to enter the infirmary fearlings stepped out. With two swings Tooth had the fearlings reduced to small piles of black sand on the ground. "This is fun!" She exclaimed.

Tooth flew into the infirmary and stopped in shock. What she saw was a wall that was busted open, Pitch seemingly injured, and the guardians fighting fearlings desperately trying to protect Jack. Tooth got a wild look in her eyes as she flew straight into a group of fearlings.

The guardians watched in surprise as Tooth, who they thought was missing, was swinging away and beating fearlings. She fought so violently and warrior-like that they almost forgot that it was Tooth holding the deadly mace.

Jack's eyes widened. If it was any other time Jack would have been laughing at how much fun Tooth was having but not this time. They were in a serious problem as fearlings began to outnumber them. Every time the guardians killed off one fearling three more would spring up.

Pitch laughed like a madman as he watched Tooth, "To think I almost thought you were gently Toothiana!" Tooth's fast speed and her mace combined made her very deadly looking in battle.

"Tooth, stop goofing around and help us here mate!" Bunnymund called from Jack's bedside. The fearlings were closing in on them.

"Sorry!" Tooth called back as she flew in their direction, smacking any fearlings that got within three feet of her into the wall. North finally got a look at what Tooth was using to fight. "Where did you get that?" North asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"A yeti gave it to me to fight with! Let me see. It was the one that kept throwing Jack out every time he tried to break into the pole." Tooth responded. "Phil!" North exclaimed.

Bunnymund threw another egg bomb at Pitch. Pitch didn't expect it and fell back onto the floor unconscious as it exploded. All the fearlings instantly vanished.

The guardians ran to the corner where Pitch was and surrounded him. "This bloody devil is going to pay!" Bunnymund angrily yelled, "how dare he hurt Jack like this!"

Jack was still in a lot of pain. Breathing burned his lungs and moving felt like a dagger to his heart. His screams, even the smallest ones, were heart-breaking to the guardians so the guardians had built up a lot of hatred toward Pitch.

Pitch's fiery yellow eyes flickered open and a grin touched his lips. Pitch spoke coldly, "I can't believe you fell for that." He faded into the shadows right in front of the guardians barely missing Sandy's whip that tried to stop him.

"What did he mean?" North said in his deep Russian accent with worry in his tone. "This is what I meant," an evil voice said from behind them.

Every guardian whipped around and to their horror saw Pitch Black leaning over Jack's bed. Jack was so scared that he was shivering and his eyes were unbelievably wide. His skin was paler than before as he watched Pitch smile razor sharp teeth at him.

Tooth froze in fear as North, Bunnymund, and Sandy began to look more threatening. "Step. Away. From. Jack," Bunnymund said through clenched teeth. Sandy nodded in agreement with Bunnymund and gave Pitch the best death glare he could.

All the guardians had their weapons ready and were in a fighting stance, ready to attack Pitch. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Pitch said mockingly as he pressed his fist down onto Jack's shredded cheek gaining a pained scream from Jack. The guardians froze in shock, they didn't want to see Jack hurt like this.

Pitch smiled at hearing Jack's scream and seeing the change in the guardians confident position. "I have said this before and I will say it again. Jack belongs to me," Pitch said without losing his smile.

"You know he doesn't," North said angrily to Pitch. "That's where you are wrong! He has always been mine and mine only!" Pitch snapped back.

As Pitch said this Bunnymund took a step closer to Jack. Pitch didn't notice in his anger. "Drop your weapons!" Pitch demanded. None of the guardians moved. Pitch smiled and punched Jack hard in the stomach. Jack let a pain-filled scream fill the room and tears slip down his face.

Seconds later the sound of two metal swords, a mace, a whip, wooden boomerangs, and unopened egg bombs hitting the floor rang throughout the room. The guardian's paled as they watched Pitch rip off the monitors that they had hooked onto Jack off.

Out of the corner of his eye Pitch saw yetis line up at the door of the infirmary, "Better make this fast," Pitch laughed. "What are you going to do?" Tooth asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"I'm going to continue destroying him, taking his fear as my power, and torturing him," Pitch echoed throughout the room. The shock on the guardians faces were clear. Pitch's plans were so cruel and brutal that even they couldn't handle it.

Jack was trembling at the words and it only worsened the new pain that Jack felt in his stomach. Pitch once again looked out the door to see the progress of the yeti army. It was growing fast.

"I planned on taking the winter spirit with me today but I see that I have run out of time," Pitch spoke in a tone of sadness. A little bit of relief was visible on Jack's face for a moment before it was almost instantly wiped out.

Pitch quickly pried Jack's mouth open. Jack struggled again Pitch. "Lets see how you like this," Pitch spoke in a menacing tone. Jack's white teeth shined from the little sunlight that was entering through the window which made Tooth's jaw drop.

Pitch smiled as he stuffed Jack's mouth with black sand, making Jack violently cough up black dust. Pitch laughed at Jack's coughing fit. "I-is t-that s-seriously the b-best you c-could d-do?" Jack questioned between coughs soon regretting it.

Pitch shrugged, "In case you didn't notice there are yetis lining up out there. Every one wanting to see the color of my blood." Pitch smiled as an idea passed over him in the limited time, "lets see how they react when they see yours."

**NO PITCH! DON'T HURT JACK ANYMORE! Sorry about my cruelty! I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you want to know what Pitch is going to do to Jack you'll have to go find out! It was in another chapter! I'll try to post soon! Please review!**

**It will only take like 5 seconds to review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Pitch is gone Guardians time

**I'm sorry! I was going to update earlier today but I ran out of time! It's like 10:00pm where I am now! Thank you for those guys that read "Believe in Me"! This is chapter is for "Bobby Corwen"!** **Not much else to say. I;m changing the rules of the "Believe in Me" challenge since someone pointed something out to me. You have to give me a summary of "Beileve in Me" AND a comment. I don't mean like re-write the whole story but like describe an OC or something! The "Believe in Me" challenge is still going so please read it! When I said look at the last chapters I mean't the one with Jack's nightmare.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Wicked Girl99: Your not alone!**

**number1percyjacksonannabethf an: Thank you!**

**Bobby Corwen: I hope you like your chapter! You are an amazing reviewer thank you so much! I loved that mental picture too!**

**nightmre13: Yes :) I'm just mean like that.**

**Rie-san: How about more stupid!**

**The element girl: Thank you! I would to and I agree!**

**DoodleMistress: I've heard you mention Amber before. Who is that?**

**Aqua468: LOL! Funny! I can't. stop. laughing. :)**

**Super-Dash: *can't resist cute-face* You win :D**

**Here is the chapter:**

The guardians paled as they watched black sand form into a dagger in Pitch's hand. "Don't Pitch!" Tooth screamed out in horror as Sandy put an exclamation mark over his head.

The guardians paled as they were in extreme panic and couldn't help their youngest member without causing more pain. "Where do you want me to stab first, Jack?" Pitch asked in a mock loving voice.

Jack was trembling again in fear. His bright, blue eyes had lost almost all of their color in fear. "D-don't," Jack begged Pitch. Pitch smiled as he gently held the cold blade up to Jack's cut cheek, "you know I have to," Pitch's smile didn't cease.

Bunnymund had lost nearly all of his patience and blurted out, "If you so much as put a scratch on him!-"

"Then what!" Pitch interrupted Bunnymund angrily, "if you were me and you tasted this spirits fear!-"

"Then I wouldn't do squat!" Bunnymund finished in the same angry tone. "You better shut up furry face!" Pitch screeched. Bunnymund's facial expression changed to a mix of anger and confusion as his eyes narrowed, "What did you just call me?" Bunnymund's uncontrollable anger was clear.

"K-kangaroo!" Jack coughed out to stop the argument before it got out of hand. All eyes turned to Jack as he began to have another coughing fit. Jack's eyes turned red and swollen as tears spilled from his eyes with the hard coughing.

Bunnymund let his ears fall to the sides of his face in shame. "Were you just arguing with the man that has a knife held up to your family members face?" Tooth asked so quietly that only Bunnymund could hear with his sensitive ears.

"Do not whisper in my presence!" Pitch yelled. Pitch looked down at Jack who was still coughing and crying. "Some protectors you have!" Pitch yelled at Jack, "Let alone the children they can't even protect you!"

As the last word rang throughout the room Pitch lifted the dagger and thrust it down into Jack's left hand. It went right through Jack's hand and popped out the other side just like in the nightmare Jack had the very night. Jack's scream made everyone in the room shudder, even the yetis that were lining up outside heard the horrible scream.

Something inside North snapped at hearing the heart-breaking scream from Jack. North picked up one of his swords off the ground and thrust it right at Pitch. At the last second Pitch noticed the blade flying at him. Pitch jumped to the side and screamed as the blade grazed his side.

Pitch turned around and shot his fiery eyes at North while coldly whispering, "your going to pay for that." North's eyes widened as he realized what he had just done.

Pitch grabbed Jack by his white hair and yanked Jack off the bed. Jack screamed in pain as he hit the hard ground beneath him. Pitch picked Jack up with Jack's hair. Jack began to struggle at the pain from his hair being yanked so hard.

Pitch pulled his arm back and threw the pained winter spirit across the room at a shelf that was covered in shards of glass from medicine bottles that had broken. Pitch laughed like a mad man.

Just before Jack was about to impact the wooden shelf with shards of broken glass a golden hand gently caught him. "Crikey, that would have hurt!" Bunnymund yelled out with a little bit joy. Jack gently turned his head to see Sandy's small smile and thumbs up.

Pitch spat and mumbled under his voice about his hate for the Sandman. Sandy quickly brought the land golden sand hand in the guardians direction with Jack in it. As soon as Jack was close enough for the guardians to feel comfortable the guardians scooped their weapons off the floor and ran at Pitch.

Pitch smiled and whispered, "I'll be back," as he vanished into the shadows once more. This time Pitch had actually left. Just as Pitch vanished the dagger that was still in Jacks hand faded away into a pile of black sand. Then all of the black sand vanished the same way Pitch had, through the shadows.

Tooth dropped her mace and whispered to Jack's pale form, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sandy and North left and began to search the destroyed infirmary for bandages and anything that could help with Jack's hand.

After Tooth had finished ranting apologies to Jack, Sandy gently placed Jack back onto the bed. Jack hissed in pain at the movement and then bit his lip to keep from worrying the others any more. His effort didn't go unnoticed by the others.

The feeling in the room was gloomy and sad from the loss and Jack didn't like that at all. The only other person in the room to notice that the mood of the room wasn't helping Jack was Bunnymund. Bunnymund desperately tried to lose his sad expression and find a way to make the others laugh.

Bunnymund looked around the destroyed room. _"What will make everyone smile?"_ Bunnymund thought to himself, _"Think like Jack. What would Jack do to make people smile?."_ Finally Bunnymund had an idea. _"Duh! He would act stupid!" _Bunnymund realized.

Bunnymund then "accidentally" dropped an egg bomb on the floor. He began to act like he was pacing and then slipped on it. "Oof!" Bunnymund screamed as he hit the ground. What Bunnymund didn't expect was that the egg bomb actually exploded and colorful dust covered Bunnymund head to toe.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing, except Jack. Bunnymund first looked angry but then grinned and began laughing himself. Jack really wanted to laugh but he knew that if he did then he would start coughing again and ruin the mood so he just bit down on his lip harder.

It was very hard to keep from laughing for Jack. He knew that if he did all the other guardians would be more happy but he didn't want to risk ruining it and just stuck with a small happy look in his eyes that no one could see. Bunnymund was still proud as long as he was able to change the mood.

When Bunnymund got up he began to dust the colorful dust off of his fur but found out that it was stuck and he couldn't take it off. This started a whole new round of laughing that Jack had to try really hard from joining into. Sandy was chuckling and North and Tooth were laughing so hard that their eyes got watery.

"Oi!" Bunnymund yelled, "Dis' ain't gonna be stuck on me for too long!"

"I doubt it Bunny!" Tooth laughed. Sandy was replying the whole scene over his head with golden sand. Bunnymund was grinning.

"Didn't we all just almost die?" Bunnymund whispered under his breath.

"That was before you slipped and became the colorful Easter bunny!" North laughed in his deep accent.

Jack just sat there and watched his friends have fun. Jack was then felt the familiar feeling of pain on his hand. He looked down to see a scarlet color staining a whole half of his bed. _"This isn't good."_ Jack thought to himself a little bit panicked.

Jack couldn't remind them or he would just start coughing black sand out again. Jack wasn't also a big fan of stopping their fun. Jack also didn't want to bleed out like this. _"I'm going to regret this,"_ Jack thought to himself.

"N-North," Jack coughed out in the middle of the laughter. Just like Jack expected he had a coughing attack again. It hurt his throat and lungs every time he coughed. The guardians widened their eyes and ran to Jack's bedside again.

When they got close enough they recognized the crimson coming from the left side of Jack's bed. "His hand!" Tooth reminded loudly.

North ran to where he thought the bandages were and, ignoring the shards or glass, begun to dig. After a while there were small cuts covering North's hands from the glass but he found the bandages while Sandy found antibiotics and pain-killers.

Tooth was gently washing the blood off of Jack's hand, trying her best not to hurt him. Her efforts were wasted as every time a drop of water touched Jack he was hiss in pain.

"How do we help this? We've never dealt with a dagger going straight through someones hand!" Tooth panicked out loud. Sandy formed an image above his head of a bone. "You want us to do a x-ray?" North translated while Sandy nodded.

Bunnymund ran out of the room and got an x-ray from the yetis that wasn't destroyed. As the guardians worked on Jack's hand the yetis begun to clean the infirmary that was completely destroyed after their battle with Pitch.

As the yetis were cleaning a though crossed North's mind, "If you yetis were outside the room the entire time, then why didn't you come in and help us?" The yetis began to mumble their answer in their own language that North seemed to understand.

"Ah, you didn't want to risk Jack, no?" North translated. The yetis all nodded.

"We can't let Pitch kidnap Jack again!" Bunnymund angrily announced.

Sandy molded a golden question mark above his head. Everyone tried to translate it for a while. Sandy tried again but this time molded a scene of Pitch taking Jack and then a question mark. "How did Pitch kidnap Jack in the first place?" Bunnymund finally translated. Sandy nodded his head.

"Sandy wasn't there." Tooth said solemnly. The guardians all looked at each other before they started to tell the story.

**DOES ANYONE HAVE IDEAS FOR THE STORY? PLEASE! I need help! I can't think of how Jack could have gotten kidnapped in the first place! I know I should have planned it :( PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA! Okay, so the "Believe in Me" challenge is still going and please review! It wont take that long I promise! I'll try to post soon!**


	14. Chapter 14: Pitch thoughts and Flashback

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated for a while! Something happened that got me pretty upset and I didn't want to make everyone cry with a sad depressing chapter! I wrote the begining of this chapter in my sadness. I'm sorry about that but I really wanted to do something. Part of this chapter is a flashback so please don't get confused with that. I'm so happy! We have nearly 15,000 views and close to 100 Followers! That makes me very happy! Also there is 159 reviews! That makes me very happy and keeps me motivated to write! I decided to mix some of the really good ideas I got together! Thank you for everyone that tried to help me because thje ideas I got were very helpful!**

**This chapter is longer than average and is for my "Believe in Me" reader "DoodleMistress" that contest is still going and "Autoria" is still updating so please read her updates! She really likes them! By the way, "DoodleMistress" because you have been such an awesome reviewer and very nice to me I have started to read your fanfiction! I love it so far but I'm not finished :P I'll review it personally when I actually get to the end because I'm on like chapter 2 right now! Just wanted to let you know that I love it so far!**

**Shout-outs:**

**sarajdragongirl: Thank you sara! That's a great idea! :D**

**Shur'tugal Daughter of Artemis: That had me laughing for a while! Great idea! Would you mind if I used part of it? :)**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: I know right! Just a smiley face will make me happy as a review! Thank you so much for being a dedicated reviewer! :D I always get happy when I go to my reviews (i check them 3 times a day) and I get any reviews! Even if its just a ":)" Thank you!**

**Delph1762:** _ J'ai mis cela par un traducteur parce que je ne sais pas le français. J'ai beaucoup aimé votre avis et que si vous avez réellement essayé! Il m'a vraiment fait plaisir quand je suis allé à mon avis et j'ai vu que j'avais un examen qui était dans une autre langue, car il m'a fait sentir très spécial. Votre opinion signifiait beaucoup pour moi! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu as aimé ma fan fiction parce que j'ai travaillé très dur pour elle! C'est correct que votre anglais n'est pas très bon parce que c'est ce qui vous rend spécial! Je vous remercie beaucoup et je suis impatient de trouver un autre examen de votre part! Soit dit en passant, je suis désolé si vous ne pouvez pas lire ce pas correctement car je l'ai mis par un traducteur qu'il devait changer automatiquement en français! Merci et s'il vous plaît examen à nouveau! : D (I put this through a English to French translator so I'm not sure if you can read it) Thank you and please review my story again! I'll be looking for your review!

**Rie-san: Thats rushing don't you think? :)**

**Wicked Girl99: It kind of creeped me out to. Thats why I wrote it! :D**

**Bobby Corwen: I liked that mix too :) Thanks!**

**Super- Dash: That was VERY helpful! Thanks!**

**Mystery Girl Who Writes: I'll make sure he knows! Can I borrow some magic and help you? LOL! Thanks for the laugh!**

**The Darkness Run-Away: Thats pretty good for winging it! I may use parts of that! :D**

**Here is the chapter!:**

Pitch thought about how he would get less children to believe in the guardians. Pitch had already taken Sandy's life and in return children started to lose their belief in the Sandman. Pitch loved it every time he felt a child fear his nightmares but their fear was so small.

Pitch wanted children to be more afraid. He wanted to see pure fear in their eyes and terror when they woke up. Pitch wanted to hear their fearful screams while they begged the boogeyman to stop giving them nightmares.

The only thing stopping Pitch from succeeding in his plan was that their were so many children in the world and that he had so little power from a lack of believers. The guardians were powerful only because children believed in them.

"_I want to go down into a neighborhood and hear the kids scream. I want to hear and see them toss and turn in their beds crying. Their parents will come to make them feel better while the parents are trembling in fear as well. Fear of me." _Pitch laughed in his head.

Pitch remembered all the fear he saw in Jack's bright, blue eyes when Jack was with him. Pitch remembered his insane addiction to that kind of fear in Jack, his need for that fear. Every pain-filled scream that the winter spirit let slip from his lips were the sweetest music to Pitch's ears.

Pitch had made many plans to hear that scream again before the guardians had come. Pitch didn't expect them to find him so soon. He obviously underestimated them. _"That's where the little hope came from."_ Pitch scoffed out in his thoughts.

There was always a little bit of hope that Pitch found in Jack. The hope that it would be alright in the end and that Jack would be saved. _"I never knew where that hope came from."_ Pitch continued, _"I tried so hard to kill it, every bit of it. I was so close to breaking it too. Then those blasted guardians showed up to ruin everything and take my property away from me."_

"I will see those fearful blue eyes and hear the pain-filled scream again!" Pitch yelled at himself. "When I get Jack..." Pitch smirked, "I will put that boy through every kind of torture I know. The worst tortures mankind has ever seen, just so I can get everything out of him. I'm going to bring Jack to a never ending fearful darkness of my own. He will never smile again. I'm going to make sure of it."

"_I'll let the winter spirit heal for a little while so he doesn't die. That would be the last thing I need. What torture can I give him that will not require me to go near him?"_ Pitch asked himself.

A menacing smile filled The Nightmare King's face. An evil cackle filled the room. A small gray room with damp stone walls and the smell of blood in every corner. Pitch's eyes filled with a bright golden glow as he thought about Jack's reaction to what Pitch had just decided to do.

"If I stick around long enough maybe I could see Jack's eyes, not filled with fear, but shock. I could see his face pale and feel the utter despair Jack would be in." Pitch continued to laugh. Pitch stalked across the small room.

After a while Pitch made it to a large dark room with bird cages hanging from the ceiling. Like a flash of lightning Pitch swept across the room to a dark globe that was covered in lights, the lights of believers.

**_FLASHBACK: (This is a flashback. As in, this is in the past so don't worry if it seems different! I'll let you know when we are back in the present of this story! It is before Jack was kidnapped in the first place and will tell you how Jack got kidnapped!)_**

"Wind!" Jack laughed loudly as he saw the northern lights fill the sky. The guardians were going to meet once again. The wind gently picked Jack up as if he was a feather.

"Jack, wait!" Jamie cried out. Jack turned around only to be struck in the face my a snowball and hear the laughing of multiple children. Jack wiped the snowball off to reveal his own laughing smile.

"Very funny," Jack tried to say in a serious tone but failed and ended up laughing again, "We weren't even having a snowball fight!"

"Doesn't mean I can't throw a snowball," Jamie said with a wide grin. Jack smirked, "Just remember whose snow you throwing around there." Jamie's eyes widened as tons of snowballs begun to fly at him from no where.

"You can't let the wind play!" Jamie yelled as he covered himself and hid from the snowballs. "Who said I told the wind to play?" Jack smiled as he watched Jamie run from the snow. "Your the only one that could talk to the wind!" Jamie said from under his breath as he hid in a snow fort.

Jack looked back at the sky to see the signal that North wanted them at the pole. "I'm going to leave now!" Jack announced. Just as Jamie was about to peek out of his snow fort Jack picked up a snowball and chucked it at Jamie. It hit Jamie in the back.

Jamie laughed, "When will you be back?" Jack grinned, "before the snow melts."Jamie bent down and quickly made a messy snowball. He got ready to throw it but when he looked up, Jack was gone. Jamie's smile faded into a sad look as he looked up to see Jack being carried by the wind north.

All the snowballs that the wind had made were on the floor. Jamie's friends surrounded him told him that they would play with him while Jack was gone. Jamie knew that snowball fights weren't the same without Jack but he agreed to play with his friends anyways.

"_Before the snow melts can't be too long, right?"_ Jamie thought to himself joyfully as he picked snow off the once green grass and threw it at a nearby girl who laughed and tried to throw another snowball at Jamie in response.

Jack flew very fast and every once in a while the wind would flip him or spin him around. Within a few minutes Jack was at the North Pole and Santa's workshop was in sight. Jack was going so fast that he didn't notice the window was closed and smacked into it.

The loud noise had three sets of eyes looking at Jack. North, Tooth, and Bunnymund laughed at Jack's face squished against the window as Jack glared at them. Jack just had that talent of making people smile.

"Sorry Jack! I guess I forgot to open the window for you!" North laughed in his deep Russian accent as he walked over to the window. "Maybe you should keep it shut, mate," Bunnymund grinned as he looked at Jack. Tooth was still laughing.

North unlatched and opened to window to let Jack in. "Ha, ha, ha, very funny," Jack said sarcastically as he flew through the window. "Y-y-you okay, Jack?" Tooth tried to ask while laughing. Jack nodded as he plopped on the couch.

"This is why you shouldn't fly so fast, mate." Bunny said in a gleeful tone. "This is why you should keep the window open." Jack replied in a mocking tone. "If we keep the window open you'll freeze the whole room in a flash with that snow out there," Bunnymund said gesturing to the freezing cold outside.

"Where's Sandy?" Jack asked looking around. "It's night-time Jack. Sandy is still giving dreams to the kids," Bunnymund replied.

Jack nodded and asked another question that was on his mind, "Why are we here?" North frowned a little. "There are some spirits that don't agree with you becoming a guardian Jack. They are only jealous but they are still upset." North answered calmly.

Jack took a deep breath, "How many?" North replied instantly, "very few of them. Lots of them don't mind since The Man in the Moon picked you."

Jack gave a surprised look and continued, "not many spirits know I exist though." Bunnymund replied to this one, "All the spirits know you exist now that your a guardians." Jack smiled a little, "Is that all?"

"Not even close," Tooth said, still smiling. Jack knew that some spirits wouldn't like that he became a guardian and they didn't. It hurt Jack to know that they hated him because he was a new guardians but he tried his best not to let it show. Jack didn't want anyone to think that the other spirits were actually hurting his feelings by treating him like this or he was pretty sure they would have some angry guardians after them.

After a long time of silence Jack noticed everyone's smiles fade. The smiles were still there but they seemed more forced than actual smiles. "What's wrong?" Jack finally asked to break the silence.

Bunnymund's eyes narrowed as he said, "Pitch is back."

**I hope you liked that! I'm sorry about the begining! I was very sad when I wrote that! Please review! As "LuvFiction Xxxx" said it will only take like two seconds to type a ":)"! I need reviews! Also, don't forget that part of this is a flashback and the next chapter will probably be a continuation of the flashback! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Flashback 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry for not updating for a while! I went to "Autorai"'s house yesterday to watch Final Fantasy Vll: Advent Children (BEST MOVIE EVER) and today I, "Autoria", and a friend went to the mall ^^ fun weekend! This chapter is for "number1percyjacksonannabethf an" who read "Believe in Me"! I think that was the last of the "Believe in Me" readers. Read "Believe in Me" because it's a great story and if you don't I WILL HAVE TO GO BACK TO NORMAL SIZED CHAPTERS AND THERE WILL BE MORE CLIFFHANGERS! These are the rules. You read "Believe in Me" and then you come back here and review about your favorite OC (new) character and why you like them ^^! Here is how you find "Believe in Me"!**

**1. go to google**

**2. type in "wattpad"**

**3. press the first think that comes up**

**4. in the top there will be a thing that says "Discover" and a search engine thing. In the search engine type in "autorai" and hit enter.**

**5. There will be three stories that pop up on the page. "Solid Stone", "Believe in Me", and "Just a Test" I want you to read "Believe in Me" so click on it.**

**6. Press the orange button that says "Start Reading" thats in the middle of the page.**

**7. Read on! :D**

**8. If you have an account then review or vote the story**

**9. Come back to this page (my story "Pitch Kidnaps Jack") and make a review with either a small summary of "Believe in Me" or some comments you have about it.**

**PLEASE READ IT! ITS A GREAT STORY! Also, keep in mind when you read my chapter that we are still in the flashback ^^ THE FLASHBACK!**

**Shout-outs:**

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: Yay! Cookie! Ironically, I made cookies today :)**

**Wicked Girl99: I don't think so but I would like that :D**

**snowpelt97: Wha-Whats wrong with him?**

**Aqua468: I love the smileys! Thanks! I still have no idea though. *shrugs* I guess i better start thinking.**

**sarajdragongirl: Sorry, I don't mean to hurt Jack alot. I honestly don't see Jack and Tooth as a couple, more of a mother-son relationship but Thanks! :D**

**DoodleMistress: It was a pleasure reading your story! I loved it! Thanks! :D**

**Bobby Corwen: O.O I am freaking out! I love you! We have so much in common! I LOVE Final Fantasy (escpecially Vll. I have a crush on Vincent Valentine) and I've wanted to be a doctor since I was 4 and I'm a straight A student and I love Teen Titans (Did you know they are planning on making a new Teen Titans series called "Teen Titans Go!" this year?) and Young Justice (I wait for every episode!) and Batman is my hero! My friends (Autorai) also got me into Bleach! I love Rise of the Guardians! (duh) and ocassionaly play Poptropica! I was so happy when I saw your profile! Thank you so much! ^O^**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: Lol! Nice record!**

**Delph1762: I'm going to put this in English if you don't mind :) Thank you so much! I love your reviews everytime I read them! I can't believe you like my story! It makes me so happy! Please review again!**

**Jack Girl: He should ._.**

**Dude: LuvFiction Xxxx is beating you by 1.5 seconds! LOL!**

**sarajdragongirl: Thank you so much!**

**Kymest: Don't die! I'm updating now!**

**Guest: I was thinking about that but the abuse was a one time thing and there is no cussing in my story so I think my rating is good for now :)**

**Here is the chapter! Don't forget that we are still in the FLASHBACK and read "Believe in Me"!**

Jack narrowed his eyes angrily as he said, "How is that possible?" Bunnymund shook his head while looking at the ground and said, "I'm not sure but Sandy reported earlier that he saw a few kids with nightmare sand above their heads as they slept."

Tooth whimpered at the thought of kids having nightmares and tossing and turning in their sleep. Jack widened his eyes and sat straighter as he said, "What can I do? We have to wait until he comes to us, don't we?" Jack grinned a little as he saw some anger in Bunnymund's eyes as a reaction of his smart-aleck tone.

"We just want you to know Jack. Stay alert." North said in a concerned voice. "I'm always alert." Jack said in a confident tone. Right on cue, a snowball flew into Jack's direction from behind and Jack sidestepped. The snowball flew past Jack and hit North in the face. Jack turned around and looked at Bunnymund with a smile that said "you in for it now."

Bunnymund widened his green eyes as North wiped the snow off his face. "Well if that's all I'll be on my way! Eggs to paint and all!" Bunnymund said quickly. He tapped his foot on the ground to open a rabbit hole and jumped in before North could say anything.

Jack smirked as he saw the hole close. Tooth was giggling and at North's side in seconds with her fast wings. "I think it might me better if you stay at the pole, Jack." Tooth said with a caring smile. Jack lifted an eyebrow and said, "Why me? Bunnymund left, your going to have to leave in a little, and Sandy isn't even here."

"They leave because its absolutely necessary Jack. We need believers, you know that. We made a check in schedule too so that we know if someone is missing." Tooth answered without a single hesitation.

Jack gave an annoyed look and confidently said, "I'm not staying here." North breathed out heavily and said, "We knew you would say that so we decided to make you stay, like when we made you come to the pole to be a guardian."

Before Jack could say anything he felt something warm and fuzzy jump on top of him. "Hey!" Jack yelled out as he was tackled by three yetis and nailed to the ground. "Get off!" Jack said angrily and warning-like. The yetis were very heavy and Jack couldn't move under them.

"North! Tell your fat friends to get off me!" Jack said as he glared at the guardian. Tooth looked surprised, as if she didn't know how important it was that Jack stayed at the pole. Tooth was quickly looking from Jack to North.

"Will you stay?" North asked. "Heck no!" Jack yelled back as if it was obvious. "North, let him go if he wants to leave." Tooth said as politely as possible. "If he leaves then we wont know if he is safe or not. We wont know if Pitch will pull something. This is for him." North said in a calm voice.

Jack was still struggling under the yetis weight. He was scratching at the floor and flailing his arms and legs as much as he could. "I'm warning you!" Jack yelled more angrily. North didn't move and Jack finally decided to do what he thought would work.

"Wind!" Jack called out. North went pale as he remembered the open window. Tooth rushed to close it but was pulled back as a hard gust flew into the room. Tooth had to grab onto a nearby chair so she wouldn't be whipped around the room. North, being the heavy man he was, wasn't affected by the hard winds and just stood his ground.

Furniture and papers began to lift from their places and fly around, crashing into other parts of the room. "Jack, stop!" Tooth called as she began to lose her grip. Just as Jack heard Tooth, he saw a familiar object fly in his direction and land right in front of him.

Jack smiled, _"My staff."_ He reached out and grabbed the familiar wood. Just as Jack got a grip on the wood the yetis on top of him jumped away in panic. They knew what Jack could do with that by the example Jack had set with a lot of elfs.

Jack laughed playfully. "See you later!" Jack called out as he was thrown out the window by the wind. "Jack, wait!" Tooth called out as Jack quickly escaped. The second Jack was gone Tooth turned to North with a shocked expression, "Are you crazy? What were you thinking?"

Jack hadn't actually left. He was sitting on the roof of the workshop listening to the conversation. "You know that we have to be safe." North explained. "You can't make people be safe though!" Tooth snapped back, "What were you going to do? Put him in a cage!"

"No, just make sure he stayed." North replied in a soft tone. "He isn't used to this North! You understand Jack better than most of us North so you should know what he feels!" Tooth cried back. Tooth was upset that they had gotten Jack mad and she knew that now he wouldn't come back.

North looked at the ground. He gave a heavy breath before continuing, "Lets go find him." Tooth's scolding expression faded and she nodded her head, "I'll go find Bunnymund and see if Sandy is done with giving the kids dreams."

Tooth's wings sped up as she flew toward the door. Just as she was about to leave North stopped her with a gesture. "Yes," Tooth asked. "The other spirits," North said hesitantly. Tooth let out a breath, "We made the problem seem a lot smaller than it really is."

North turned his head toward Tooth and nodded, "I don't think we can protect him from that too much longer either." Tooth nodded her head as if to end the conversation for a while and fluttered out the door.

Jack, who was still sitting on the roof, asked himself, "_Protect me from what?"_ Jack thought about it for a while and then decided to drop it. He flew around the workshop trying his best to avoid being seen by any yetis and finally found an open window. He flew in to find an empty room.

There was nothing in the room besides a small bed and a lot of snow. Jack assumed that the snow came from the open window. By the way the room was Jack could tell that no one had been there for a very long time.

Jack walked around the room until he found the door that was frozen over. Jack easily wiped off the snow and slowly peeked through the door. Outside he saw was he usually saw in North's workshop, yetis running around with toys, elfs playing, and the craziness that was always there.

As Jack looked around more he saw something more familiar. Not to far down the hallway was North's office. Jack smiled and shut the door. "I guess I can stay for a little bit." Jack mumbled under his breath. Jack called upon the wind and the wind brought snow from outside into the room. The room was coated in more white then before in seconds. Jack walked over to the snow-covered bed and laid down.

Jack stared at the ceiling for a while before his eyes slowly drifted shut.

**Well, what did you think? :D Thanks for reading and please review! Read "Believe in Me"! Please review! They keep me writing! I'll try to update soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Flashback 3

**I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in nearly two weeks! I'm so sorry! I'm going to make this short so you can read. I'm looking forward to 200 reviews and right now we have 20,073 views. Yay! No time for Shout-outs today! Sorry!**

**DON'T FORGET THAT WE ARE STILL IN THE FLASHBACK!**

**Here is the chapter:**

Jack woke up to the sunlight in his face. "Go away sun," Jack moaned. After a while Jack sat up in the bed. The room hadn't changed at all. A thin layer of snow covered everything there.

Jack laughed, "they probably send a search party for me now." Jack walked over to the now white door. He put his hand on the knob and gently turned it to peek out.

North's office door was open and there was no one inside. Jack looked around to the yetis and elfs everywhere and then quickly shut the door to avoid being seen.

Jack put his back to the door and slowly slid to the ground. "Now what?" he asked himself.

Jack walked over to the large window and looked down. The world outside the pole was still nice and snow-covered.

Jack smiled when he saw Tooth enter the pole after a hard night of tooth collecting. "Sandy must be giving dreams to the kids on the other side of the world." Jack whispered to himself.

Jack looked around until he spotted his staff on the white ground. "Time to go." Jack told himself as a small breeze began to blow into the room.

"Good morning Wind," Jack softly spoke. The wind picked Jack up a few inches off the ground. "Lets see Tooth real fast and then head for Burgess," Jack recommended. The wind responded by carrying Jack out the window.

Jack hadn't noticed North standing at the door of the workshop. North looked up to see Jack coming out of window. North's jaw dropped and he called out, "Jack!"

Jack eyes widened and he quickly looked down to North. Jack waved and then flew away at a fast speed. "The boy was at the pole the entire time!" North said with a mix of frustration and relief.

"Lets just go straight to Burgess wind. I told Jamie I would be back before..." Jack's thoughts were stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. Every last bit of snow was gone. Almost as if the snow was never there.

"Th-th-that isn't possible." Jack stuttered in shock, "The snow should have stayed there for weeks." The wind took Jack to Jamie's window sill. Jack peeked in and saw nothing. Jack let out a deep breath. He didn't keep his promise.

Jack walked around Burgess. He ran around with his staff littering the entire place with millions of snowflakes. He usually thought that this was fun but when he had disappointed Jamie all the joy was taken out of it.

Jack ran onto every rooftop and made icicles hang from the edge, he shot snow all over the lawns trying his best to avoid the sidewalks and driveways where children would play. It was nightfall by the time Jack had finished. It was the first time he had tried so hard to make a perfect snow day. When the children woke up they would see all his work.

Jack watched the sun go down while he sat on his frozen lake. Jack loves his lake. He didn't know why but he just did. The lake was one of the few places that he felt safe and comfortable. When he had found out about his death Jack only got more attached to the lake.

Jack was just about to shut his eyes when he heard a jingle. It was a jingle that Jack could recognize anywhere. _"Sleigh bells,"_ Jack said in his head. Jack shot up and ran into the forest that surrounded his lake. The last thing Jack wanted to do was talk to North.

After a while Jack heard something different. It wasn't the jingling of bells anymore but more of a soft cackle. Jack looked out and saw something he didn't expect at all, Pitch.

Jack's eyes screamed. Pitch had tons of fearlings with him and the jingling Jack had heard before wasn't mistaken. North was landing near the lake in his sleigh with Tooth and Bunnymund.

"_How did Pitch get here?"_ Jack asked himself. Jack knew that the guardians would come looking for him and the first place they would check would be his lake but Pitch was unexpected.

The guardians seemed equally surprised of Pitch's appearance there. There was a pause of silence. No one knew of Jack's presence at the moment. "Nice to see you," Pitch broke the silence with false friendliness.

The guardians just narrowed their eyes at him. "Where is Jack you bloody beast?" Bunnymund growled. Pitch a gave quick confused look and then smiled, "have you lost your pet? Maybe I should go find him for you."

It was obvious that Pitch had other plans at the time but he seemed more happy with finding Jack. "I'll be back in a moment. Until then you can play with my friends." Pitch laughed as he walked off into the forest.

Jack didn't think twice before he turned around and ran. _"I have to get out of here."_ Jack yelled in his head. At some point Jack stopped and remembered what his friends were doing. _"What am I doing? I can't baby off I need to help my friends!"_ Jack told himself.

Jack ran back, hoping that he wouldn't run into Pitch. Jack made it to his lake minutes later. Jack's jaw dropped. His friends were practically fighting for their lives one fearling after another. Every time one fearling went down another two would come out of nearly no where.

Jack had renewed his anger and charged straight into the mob of black sand. He froze every fearling that got near him solid. The wind lifted him up so he could see everyone.

Bunnymund was throwing egg bombs and boomerangs like there was no tomorrow and North was slashing through five fearlings every second with his duel sword. Tooth was flying at a speed that the eyes could barely comprehend, confusing and killing fearlings with her razor sharp wings.

Little did they all know that this fight wasn't going to have a good ending.

**Again, I'm sorry for waiting so long to post. Please review! They keep me writing this! I'll try my best to update soon!**


	17. Chapter 17: Flashback 4

**Hey! Thanks for the great reviews :) They make me happy! Well, any of you guys out there minecraft players? Here is a channel with gameplay videos! I think you will like it :) If you do watch the videos, give me a comment about them in my reviews and I will give you an extra long chapter for each comment! Fanfiction wont let me post links so here is some breif instructions on how to find it! :D**

**1. Go to youtube**

**2. Type in "IcohedricGames"**

**3. Click on the channel**

**4. Watch the videos**

**Right now its only minecraft but there are more the come! They aren't my videos but they are very good :D**

**Shout-outs:**

**Jesters of the Moon: I love Final Fantasy! I was actually thinking about writing a fanfiction about it. You are so awesome :D we might as well be twins! Except, I have black hair and black eyes (If you don't believe in black eyes then you can consider them an extremely dark brown) XD**

**kittenlitttle: XD nice request!**

**Kymest: Sorry! I don't like the cliffhangers either but I ran out of time!**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: You know what that means! LOL!**

**waterlemonade241: Thank you! That means alot to me!**

**DoodleMistress: I know its short. Sorry, this one is short too! My parents have been timing me on my writing so I'm trying to make them longer. Thank you! :D**

**I love how you guys act like you don't know what is going to happen next ;) WE ARE STILL IN THE FLASHBACK!**

**Here is the chapter!:**

A long time had passed by fighting. Pitch was no where in sight and the guardians were slowing down. Even with Jack, fighting this long and hard wasn't easy.

Finally North gave the orders, "Lets go!" the guardians made for the sleigh. Not surprisingly the fearlings followed them there. "Go away you little..." Bunnymund started but was interrupted.

"Nightmares," Pitch finished. "I went to look for your lost pet but it looks like he was here all along, little rascal." Pitch ruffled Jack hair and Jack continued a threatening glare. Pitch responded with a crooked smile and a cold voice, "Do you want to go home? Might I warn you that it is very cold where they will take you. You'll probably like it better with me."

"I don't like anything about you." Jack responded confidently. "Why? Because they told you to?" Pitch spat. "What goes better than the cold and the dark?" Pitch quoted. "What goes together worse than fun and nightmares?" Jack responded proudly. Pitch gave a small, unnoticeable expression of annoyance and then quickly wiped it away.

"If you don't come then I will have to take you." Pitch said angrily. "I'd like to see you try." Jack said not giving up his glare. The guardians all went on panic mode at the challenge. Pitch noticed and at the speed of light a steel cage formed around North, Bunnymund, and Tooth.

"What do you think you doing?" Bunnymund scolded Jack. Jack ignored Bunnymund and turned to Pitch, "Ready?" Pitch nodded in surprise that Jack was actually going to do it. Pitch turned to the caged guardians and confidently said, "Watch me take your youngest."

All 3 guardians were slamming themselves against the bars of the cage and throwing "If you so much as scratch him.." threats at Pitch. Jack and Pitch completely ignored them.

Jack shot a piece of ice at Pitch, aimed directly at his heart. Pitch sidestepped and dodged it with ease, while a black sand whip, similar to Sandy's golden one, formed in his hand. Pitch quickly threw the sand whip forward. Jack didn't have enough time to react and it hit him on the face, leaving a deep cut running down his cheek. Jack didn't seem to react rather care about the painful blood dripping from his cheek.

Jack swung his staff around, gently touching the ground. The grassy floor froze into solid ice. Pitch visibly had trouble keeping his balance while Jack seemed well trained at it. It was his element after all.

Jack crouched on the ice with one leg out and spun himself, taking Pitch's feet from right under him. Pitch slipped and fell, face-first on the ice. "Why you little...you're going to get it now." Pitch said through clenched teeth.

Jack almost smiled at Pitch's stress. Pitch cracked his sand whip toward Jack's head again. Jack easily ducked it this time while Pitch tried to stand on the slippery floor.

"What am I going to get? To beat you or your missing eyebrows?" Jack laughed. Pitch grinded his teeth together angrily, "neither." Jack burst out laughing and he could barely hear giggles coming from the caged guardians.

Pitch was furious now. He wasn't trying to amuse the guardians but hurt them. Destroy their spirits and all they hold dear to them. Takeaway the things they cherish the most.

"Lets see how much you laugh when I destroy everything about you." Pitch threatened. Jack's laughs faded into a smile and then a serious glare.

Jack usually wouldn't have volunteered to fight like this but he needed to prove to his friends that he can protect himself sometimes. "Lets continue now." Jack said in an emotionless tone. Pitch nodded.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND WATCH THOSE VIDEOS FOR A LONGER CHAPTER! XD! It wont take too long! I'll try to update soon :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Flashback 5

**Well, I had alot of video viewers so here is the chapter I promised ^^ Its not as long but I'm pretty sure its good. The reviews I got this time were so amazing I was so happy! I think I'll keep putting up challenges for long chapters but they wont be as time consuming anymore XD!**

**Okay, find out exactly what game this quote came from, who said it, and why its important to the game. I'll put another long and hopefully interesting chapter! (P.S. I pulled this quote from my memory, I have no idea how I got it memorized considering I only listened to it once! :D) Since I'm awesome I'll give you options :) You can either find out the stuff above or you can find out who this quote lead to the creation of (there are two answers, I'll accept both) :D**

**_"Soul wrought of terra corrupt, Quelling impurity purging the stream, To beckon forth the ultimate fate, Behold mighty chaos, Omega's squire to the lofty heavens."_**

**Shout-outs!**

**Delph1762: Thank you! :D keep reviewing!**

**Jesters of the Moon: I love that quote so much too! I had fun writing it! I was going to put fun and fear but I didn't like the alliteration :) I'm a definite Final Fantasy VII (my favorite characters are Vincent Valentine and Cloud Strife) but I love IX too! Sorry, we may have to lose that Jack soon but you will see him again I promise! Thank you so much! By the way, I gave you a hint to the quote thing in this review :) *winks***

**Guest: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I went back and changed that! I didn't even notice! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! :D**

**Awwww. I ran out of time. Sorry to the people I missed. I'll make more time for shout-outs next time, promise!**

**Here is the chapter!**

Jack flung his fist at Pitch, an attack that Pitch easily dodged. Pitch threw his sand whip around in a way that everyone recognized as something Sandy once did. The sand whip wrapped around Jack's left ankle. Before Jack could react, Pitch yanked at the whip and Jack fell over.

Pitch thrust the whip over his shoulder as hard as he could which caused Jack to be swept off the ground and slammed into a nearby tree.

Pitch flung Jack against another tree. His stomach hit the tree so hard that the tree shook. Jack shut his eyes and let out a pained whimper.

Pitch quickly threw Jack into a different tree. Jack whimpered again as his back made hard contact with the splinter-covered bark.

It seemed to turn into a fun game for Pitch as he began to throw Jack around the opening harder and faster. Jack's body slammed into the trees, the frozen lake, rocks, the cage that held the guardians, and nearly everything else in sight.

Jack whimpered and hissed at the pain that came from violently hitting things at first. After a while those turned into more of yells and cries. Jack felt the pain of every impact. It seemed minor at first but when small wounds were hit again and again they hurt more and soon the pain was unbearable to Jack.

The guardian's gasped and stood with their mouths open. Their youngest member was being hurt right in front of them and they couldn't do anything about it. When Jack did hit the cage they tried to grab him but Pitch swung him away too quickly.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Pitch got tired of flinging Jack around and stopped. Jack fell into the center of his frozen solid lake. Jack's body went limp and the only sounds that could be perceived where Pitch's tired pants and Jack's moans.

Tooth almost sobbed when she got a good look at Jack. He was already littered with bruises and cuts. His right temple and other parts of his body were bleeding but not too badly. Jack was conscious but he seemed to be dazed.

Pitch finally decided he had enough oxygen and walked over to Jack. The black sand whip was still tied tightly around his ankle. It was a miracle that Jack's ankle wasn't dislocated.

When Pitch's shadow fell on Jack, Jack snapped out of his daze and shot his head around in search of his staff.

Jack's staff had fallen out of his hand. He had no way to protect himself from Pitch.

"There!" Tooth called out from her cage pointing at a tall tree. Jack squinted and to his horror saw him staff hanging on a branch almost 30 feet up in the tree. _"How did it get so high up?"_ Jack mumbled in his head.

Pitch grinned at the unmoving spirit on the ground in front of him. Jack just looked up at him keeping a strong glare. Jack shakily tried to stand up. He propped himself up into a sitting position and then slowly stood. Pitch just watched with a light smile on his face.

As soon as Jack was standing straight Pitch flicked him lightly. Jack stumbled back and fell over again. Jack winced at the pain that shot through him from hitting the ground but shook it off and got up again.

Jack couldn't lay down near Pitch. That would make him more vulnerable. When Jack stood up he instantly felt something wrap around his wrist.

Jack shot his head in the direction of him right wrist. A black sand whip had wrapped around it. Jack smashed his wrist into the ground to try to loosen it but the whip tugged at his wrist hard enough for him to fall over again onto him back. Jack grunted and then his eyes turned into panicked expression as he felt something wrap around his right ankle.

It was another sand whip. The fearlings from before had gotten sand whips similar to the one Pitch had. Another sand whip wrapped around Jack's left wrist.

Four fearlings held four different sand whips that were ties to Jack. Pitch stood in the shade that the forest trees made with a smirk on his face.

Jack pulled at the whips but that only made them tighter. The fearlings began to pull in opposite directions at the four whips. Jack's arms and legs stretched out in a star form in different directions.

The fearlings continued to pull at the whips until Jack couldn't move. Even then, the fearlings pulled harder and harder. The smile on Pitch's face widened, revealing his razor sharp teeth. Jack's arms and legs couldn't take the strain of the stretching.

Jack cried out in pain. It felt as if someone was trying to rip his limb off. Pitch seemed amused by how Jack was reacting to being stretched out so painfully. Jack continued to cry out in pain. _"Something is going to fall off." _Jack cried in his head.

His hands and feet were turned paler than normal, almost to where they were completely white with a pink color where the whip was pulling on him. The fearlings kept pulling and pulling. Jack couldn't take the pain anymore, tears were sliding down his cheeks. How much more of this could his body take?

Finally, a loud crack sound was heard throughout the forest followed by a cackle from The Nightmare King and Jack's nearly dead body fell to the ice.

**Thank you for reading! I'd like it if you did the quote thing but it is optional :) Reviewing isn't optional though so please REVIEW! I need them to write! (By the way, has anyone seen "LuvFiction Xxxx"?) XD Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19: Flashback 6

**I'm so sorry! This is late I know! I had this chapter typed on my phone and I usually get it here by facebook (this story is pretty much the only reason I use facebook) but something happened and I couldn't get the chapter off my phoe and it was stuck there and I was freaking out but then I figured out how to update through email (phew!) Wow! I have a lot of Final Fantasy fans here ^^ That makes me happy! I'll do shout-outs and then the chapter!**

**Shout-outs:**

**SeeingBeliever98: Your asking me a question that has an obvious answer LOL! Just incase you didn't know, Jack was the crack :) A bone broke from the stretching! Sorry about that.**

**mysteryangelcutlass14: I have never even thought about comparing this to a candy cane! lol! I love FFVll :) so thnx for the answer**

**LuvFiction Xxxx: Thank you and great job!**

**Estelle498: You have good English :) Thank you so much!**

**Delph1762: Thank you! :)**

**Tim: Your review ws really encouraging for me, I'm serious. I was so happy. Thank you so much!**

**Chloe: I would never kill Jack!**

**DuckieLuver: Thank you so much! This meant a lot.**

**DoodleMistress! Come out of Pitch's shadows and let me know that he hasn't gotten you! LOL!**

**Here is the chapter!**

The guardians had their mouths hung open in shock. Jack's body lay unmoving on the cold ice in the center of his lake. Pitch was still laughing at Jack's pain. The wind gently blew causing the trees to make a ruffling sound.

Pitch leaned over Jack and spoke in a voice of fake concern, "You alright Jackie boy?" Pitch was holding back giggles. He loved to see the pain in Jack and Pitch was just starting to realise it.

"Now that I've felt it. I need more."

Pitch whispered in his head. Jack make a moan so quiet that almost no one could hear it through the noise the wind was making. "What was that?" Pitch asked putting his hand to his ear as if to listen more clearly.

"I said shut up and move back." Jack mumbled. Pitch did a half smile and then stepped back a few feet to see how badly Jack was injured. The crack sound that most likely came from one of Jack's bones was definitely going to give Jack pain and trouble.

Jack tried to get up again. He pushed himself a few inched off the ground only to fall over again and hit his head against the ice. The wind howled more and harder than before only making it more difficult for Jack.

"Wind, I understand your worried but can you please try and be more helpful here?" Jack whispered so Pitch couldn't hear him. The wind responded by only blowing harder. Jack tried to ignore it this time and continued to try and get up.

The wind was soon blowing so hard that Pitch had trouble standing up and the guardians had to hold on to the bars of their cage to keep their balance. "Frostbite! Call the wind off!" Bunnymund called out to Jack. Jack responded by shrugging his shoulders in a way that he knew wouldn't bring him pain.

After a few minutes Jack finally understood what the wind was trying to do. His staff was still up in the tree so the wind must have been trying to get it down for Jack. Jack smiled a little and then focused on trying to keep from flying off.

Jack tucked his head into the ground and kept his eyes tight shut to keep the dust from getting in his eyes. Pitch seemed to be getting annoyed with the wind but there wasn't much he could do about it so Pitch just held on to a tree.

"Jack look..." Tooth started but was interupted as Jack yelled, "Ouch!" Jack looked up and saw his staff sitting right in front of him. The wind slowed down as Jack reached out for his staff and whispered, "thank you" to the wind.

Pitch looked up just in time to see Jack's fingers wrap around the familiar wood of his staff. Pitch angrily clenched his teeth to avoid saying something he would regret.

Fearlings crowded around Pitch in response to his anger. Pitch scowled when an idea came to his mind, something he thought he would like. "Fearlings, take. Jack." Pitch commanded with a growl. The fearlings responded with a roar and then all shot at the unmoving winter spirit on the ice.

"Wind!" Jack instantly called out. The wind quickly and violently swept Jack off the ground with record speed. Jack cried out with pain at the sudden movement as he felt something in his ribs move. Pitch had broken Jack's ribs.

The wind slowed down its movement as if to apologize for the quick movement. "It's okay, if you didn't move so fast they would have gotten to me first and that's a lot worse." Jack said softly while gesturing to the mob of fearlings below them.

Jack had spoken too soon as the fearlings began to whip out their own unseen wings and fly up to him. Jack flew in an arc and then shot around in a random pattern to get away but no matter where he went the fearlings were following him and he couldn't go too far away because the guardians were still there. The last thing Jack wanted to do was leave his friends caged with Pitch.

Tooth was screaming through her eyes as she watched the youngest guardian be chased by fearlings. Bunnymund and North were consistently hitting and kicking the cage bars hoping to break the strong sand and get out to help Jack but without any luck. Even North's twin swords and Bunnymund's egg bombs combined couldn't break the cage.

Jack hissed at nearly every movement the wind made. Almost every time he moved pain shot around his body from the injuries. The wind tried its best to ignore Jack's pain and work on getting him to safety but as Jack grew weaker, so did the wind's power to carry him.

"Pitch! Stop this now!" North yelled from the cage in a commanding voice. Pitch's eyes lite up and he snapped his head in the direction of the cage, "Why should I? There is nearly no one to stop me and I like this. I've never thought about drawing fear from pain. I wish I had tried a lot earlier because I realize now that fear that comes from pain is the best. It seems to be the strongest and most powerful kind of fear I have ever gotten. For pain I need someone to inflict that pain on. Who better than the young winter spirit Jack?"

"That is the most twisted thing I've ever heard!" Bunnymund angrily commented.

Pitch laughed, "You don't seem to get it. Let me sum it all up. This is fear. This is pain. This is Pitch kidnaps Jack!"

The last three words caught Tooth's attention as she immediately spun her body in Pitch's direction and yelling in a panicked tone, "Your going to kidnap him!"

Pitch continued to laugh and said, "What did you think I was doing? I'm going to kidnap him and put anything on him that will make him hurt, whether its on the inside or out." Tears streamed down Tooth's face just at the thought of it.

"You will do no such thing!" Bunnymund growled. Pitch smiled. He liked the worry and small amounts of fear he was putting in the guardians at the moment. "If I keep going, will I get more?" Pitch whispered in his head. "That includes beatings, all forms of

torture, and of course intense, scream-filled, bloody, nightmares every time he thinks about drifting off." Pitch spoke.

The guardians all froze. They couldn't even think about anything like that happening to the fun and mischievous winter spirit. "I-It's not going to happen." Tooth stuttered.

Pitch smiled again. He made the guardians more scared. He didn't even know he could do that until then and he loved it. Pitch wanted more. "Watch it happen," Pitch said calmly as he looked to the sky where Jack was being chased by fearlings.

**Outta time. No challenge for today sorry, REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20: Flashback 7

**I stayed up pretty late writing this for you guys so I hope you like it :) Challenge: Well I've noticed that a lot of stories have their own song so pick out a song that you think will work for the story! I liked the idea :) Also the gameplay channel I gave you guys before is now doing skyrim if any of your guys are fans!**

**Shout-outs:**

**andreri: Sorry, I know you probably don't know English too well but what test?**

**EmperialGem21: I liked that to! LOL! Thanks :)**

**Wicked Girl99: Who doesn't? XD**

**Estelle498: Thank you so much! I put your quote in this chapter :) Pitch says it to Jack near the end! I'm glad you understand Pitch! I'm usually getting people that want to kill him so that makes you unique! Be proud of your English! I've had a lot worse XD Thanks! Jack only had the wind as a friend for 300 years so I tried to make their relationship strong :) Thank you!**

**DuckieLuver: I know right! Thanks for that by the way! It lets me know that I'm doing a good job! Your going to seriously hate Pitch after this chapter! Tell me about it :)**

**dreams-that-pour-onto-da-earth: This is the last chapter in the flashbacks and yes that is the name of the first chapter :) Thanks!**

**SeeingBeliever98: XD Okay!**

**DoodleMistress: ^^ I tried to make this chapter longer for you! XD Go away Pitch! No one likes you! LOL! Thanks!**

**SuperDarthKitten123: No, it just means you are creative ^^**

**Has anyone seen "Jesters of the Moon"? Ahhh! I'm losing reviewers! ;-; *looks under bed* come out, come out wherever you are. LOL! Come back my twin! XD**

Pitch smiled again. He made the guardians more scared. He didn't even know he could do that until then and he loved it. Pitch wanted more. "Watch it happen," Pitch said calmly as he looked to the sky where Jack was being chased by fearlings.

After what seemed like hours of chasing the worst happend. Jack got too weak and the wind was unable to support his light weight anymore. Jack began to plummet to the ground.

Jack twitched his staff gently, trying to do anything that would keep the impact from killing him but failed. The wind around Jack was violently spinning around, desperetly trying to save the one it loved so much.

Pitch's smile widened as he watched the figure fall. Tooth screamed and clung to the bars of the cage. North stood with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open as he watched, he knew that he couldn't do anything to help. Bunnymund grunted and gave out yells of frustration as he smashed himself into the bars and kicked at the bottom of the cage to try and open a hole.

Jack's eyes slowly drifted a little open. He looked down and soon realised that if he landed, he would die with the impact because the ground below him was practically all rock and even with the winds help he was moving very fast.

"He's gonna die," Tooth hopelessly cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her purple eyes shined as sunlight glinted off every tear. Her feathers seemed to get dimmer in her dispare even though they didn't.

Bunnymund was completely frozen. Even the guardian of hope saw very little hope in this situation.

North had taken Bunny's place at hitting the cage. North had left all of his snow globes in the sleigh and was regretting it. He looked at Jack even now and then but every time just shut his eyes as if to try and ignore him.

Pitch was sitting with a proud smile on his face but it was soon wiped out by Tooth's comment. The words were still echoeing in his mind. Pitch soon decided that he couldn't take it anymore when he felt a headache coming on and stood up.

"I'm only doing this because I feel like it." Pitch growled before a cloud of black sand formed under him and carried Pitch up in the sky. The fearlings that had been tailing Jack on the way down retreated when they saw their master coming.

Pitch moved quickly and his eyes narrowed in concentration as he knew that any moment could be Jack's last. Jack's speed at falling kept varying as the wind kept making failed attempts to save Jack so Pitch had more trouble finding a place to stop.

Jack was slipping in and out of conciousness. Jack almost wished that he would just fall asleep and never wake up, almost. All of his wounds were stinging, his broken ribs were making breathing hurt which didn't help with the fast wind around him, and he was already plummeting to his death so why not?

Jack tried to close his eyes but the wind was against it and would blow hard in his face until he was forced opened them again. Jack gently shook his head and then looked toward the ground. His eyes widened when he saw Pitch coming at him.

"Do I want to die plummeting at the ground or die at Pitch's hand?" Jack fearfully whispered. Talking hurt alot but Jack didn't really care anymore. The wind blew harder as if to disagree with either of them. Jack shut his eyes as the breeze played across his face.

"Okay wind I wont die I promise. At least not for a while." Jack said soothingly. Jack felt the pain in his ribs again but ignored it. Jack looked at the ground again and jumped at how close it was.

Jack's eyes went searching for Pitch again. He was half relieved and half terrified when he saw Pitch waiting below him. Jack's body finally gave out with exhaustion and his eyes flickered shut to uncounsciousness. Even the wind couldn't wake him up now but he wasn't dead, just uncouncious.

Just as Jack's body was about to hit the sharp rocks Pitch snatched his blue hoodie by the hood. Jack bounced at the sudden stop and his feet ended up gently hitting the rocks, hard enough to draw blood and litter his feet in small cuts but it only seemed minor to the other wounds.

"I got you," Pitch said as if he was annoyed and really didn't want to have done it. Then an evil grin worked its way onto Pitch's face and he dropped Jack. A cry could be heard from very far away as the rocks pierced Jack's pale skin.

Jack was no longer in sight of the guardians but they all heard Jack's cry clearly. "Jack!" North called out in a panicked russian accent. "That bloody beast better not have..." Bunnymund mumbled. "Jack," Tooth cried.

"He's alright mate. You saw Pitch go at him. I'm guessing Pitch just decided to have some 'fun' while he was at it." Bunnymund angrily told Tooth and North, making sure to put a sarcastic emphasis on "fun". Tooth calmed herself for a minute realizing exactly how much she was overreacting.

Jack's eyes had shot open at the sudden pain only to close again crying. It hurt so bad. Jack couldn't bare the pain.

"This is more fun than I thought it would be," Pitch said while staring down at Jack with a satisfied smile. "Your so hurt that your making yourself scared, scared of me. Every word I say seems to be making you more scared right now. I love it! More pain, more cries. I think I'll continue this. Yes I better keep my word with the Tooth Fairy now. I wouldn't want her to be dissapointed to find you perfectly fine. Ha! You should have felt her fear, all of their fear. Their fear for you. Jack, I want more of that and since they seem to be only scared of losing you, well you know..." Pitch said.

Jack was scared to death. His pale skin was almost as white as the snow around him and he couldn't stop the light shaking he felt throughout his body. He wished it would stop, all of it, just right then.

Jack didn't like and usually never did show his fear and pain. He didn't plan on doing it any different then but it was different, he was scared and he was in pain, and there was nothing Jack could do about it.

"Time to get ready to go." Pitch whispered menacingly. Pitch bent down and pryed Jack's staff from his hand. "You wont be needing that where we are going," Pitch whispered. Jack whimpered.

Pitch roughly pulled Jack off the rocks, earning a cry from the winter spirit and practically threw him onto the cloud of black sand.

"Let's go start the torture now Jack." Pitch echoed. Jack whimpered again but this time he was more scared then before, he knew what was going to happen.

"Bye guardians! I'll bring him back, maybe," Pitch called out. "We'll find you Jack!" North replied, trying his best to sound confident. "We will!" Tooth and Bunnymund jinxed each other.

"It will take you a while but I reccomend looking in the shadows," Pitch laughed. The guardians put on the best glares they could. Jack didn't move, that scared the guardians for a moment. "Don't!" Tooth yelled but too late.

Black sand piled around the two until they couldn't be seen anymore. It was too dark inside of the sand bubble to see what was going on. Then the black sand pile seemed to disentigrate away but when it was gone there was nothing left. It was as if they dissapeared in thin air. Pitch Black had kidnapped Jack Frost.

**Sorry, this is the last chapter of the flashbacks. Does anyone know where we left off? XD I guess I'll have to go back and find out because I forgot. I'd like to give credit to "Estelle498" for giving me a quote for the story! LOL! Thanks! Okay! Lets see if I can get 15 reviews for this chapter since its the last of the flashbacks! It only take 1.5-3 seconds to type a smiley face (according to other reviewers) so please do it! LOL! I'll try to update soon :)**


	21. Chapter 21: How can we help?

**Well, sorry but the flashbacks are over *dodges fruit* If you don't remember what happened. Pitch had just left the room after attacking the guardians and sending a knife through Jack's hand (Ouch!) So while the guardians were trying to find a way to help heal Jack's hand Sandy got curious to how Pitch got Jack in the first place (Incase you didn't notice, Sandy wasn't there) thus we got the 7 chapter flashback :) I didn't plan on it being so long but then again I didn't even plan out the flashback XD I've selected a song for this story! Thanks for all that gave me suggestions! I'll put parts of the lyrics of the song at the beginning so I recommend you go listen to it XD The song is "The Animal I Have Become" By: 3 Days Grace. I'll put a link for it on my profile so you can find the one I picked it off of XD (Final Fantasy Vll!) I think the song has a deeper meaning to the story for both Pitch and Jack, Sorry it took so long to update! I tried to make this chapter a little longer since its kind of slow and boring (healing) but I think it will get better :D Shout-outs and then chapter.**

**Shout-outs**

**VioletValentine: Thank you! Thank you SO much! :D Your awesome! PM XD**

**Guest: Thanks that was helpful! I forgot XD**

**Hgirl: Okay! XD Thank you!**

**Meowing girl: I know right! So did I and i'm the AUTHOR XD Oh well, reading time**

**Tim: :) Thank you so much! Your reviews mean a lot to me! I was so happy when I saw why you picked that song ;) If I run out of lyrics for this song, your will be next. Thank you! I did like it XD**

**Aqua468: Ummm... XD Thanks, now smileys aren't that hard are they :) Ahhh! That took forver! XD (Just kidding, your my top smilier right next to LuvFiction Xxxx)**

**JackFrostforever: XD I think you forgot to press something XD LOL**

**Here is the chapter IMPORTANT, WE ARE NO LONGER IN THE FLASHBACK:**

Sandy had a sad look in his eyes when the guardians finished telling their story. While the story was being told the yetis were working on fixing the destroyed infirmiry and North, Bunnymund, and Sandy were setting up to x-ray Jack's hand that Pitch had thrust a dagger into.

You could almost see golden tears slip out of Sandy's eyes as cursive sand letters formed above his head that read "Sorry I wasn't there for you." North raised his eyesbrows and said, "It's not your fault Sandy, you were working to protect the children and didn't even know what was happening."

Tooth spoke up, "and besides, after that you came and got us out of the cage. You even helped to find Jack even though you didn't even know what really happened to him until now. You helped the most you could."

"It's ready!" Bunnymund exclaimed as he moved aside to show everyone the x-ray that had been turned on. North turned to Jack, "Do youthink you could move your hand?" Jack shuddered. The pain in his hand was already so bad, he didn't want it too hurt more.

North instantly noticed thatJack didn't want to so he gestures to Sandy to get a blue bottle that stood alone on a broken table. Sandy picked it up as the yetis took the table outof the room to be repaired and gave it to North. He was still worried about Jack.

North nodded and took the bottle from Sandy's hand. "Can you drink this Jack?" North asked while gently shaking the bottle. There was still black sand inside Jack's throat that made every breath scratch and burn. Jack verygently shook his head. North exhaled as if thinking what else he could do.

North's eyes lite up indicating that he had an idea. "Sandy, can you go and get that machine?" North said gesturing to an old looking machine that remained untouched in the corner. Sandy floated over and wrapped his hand around what seemed like a handle. He pulled up but whatever it was was very heavy and he couldn't carry it.

"I've got it mate. Ya keep going with whatever your doing." Bunnymund said as he hopped over and tried to carry the small machine. He pulled up but it wouldn't budge. "Gee North what da ya have here? Its soheavy!" Bunnymund said while pulling up as hard as he could. North frowned, not wanting to leave Jack's side but realizing he had too.

North got up and walked over to the machine. He effortlessly scooped it off the ground and carried it to Jack's bedside. "Show off..." Bunnymund mumbledunder his breath. "What was that Bunny?" North questioned. "Nothing! Nothing," Bunnymund quickly answered. Sandy made a giggling motion and Bunnymund gently nudged him in the side.

North turned around and gave both of them a death glare. Both of them froze then started looking around. Sandy made a moldof Tooth above his head with small golden question marks all around it. "Where is Tooth?" Bunnymund translated for Sandy, not knowing the answer looked up and then did a quick sweep of the room.

"She's gone again?" North asked a little dissapointed. "Well the last time she left, she came back with a mace that saved our hides. She wouldn't leave Jack unless she was going to do something useful." Bunnymund said. Jack gently nodded as painlessly as he could.

All of Jack's wounds were still stinging at unbearable levels. He wanted to cry but refused to and held back the tears. He had to protect any pride that he had left. Even if Pitch had broken him, he wasn't going to show it.

Sandy flew over to Jack and gently hovered his hand over the cheek where Pitch had written his initials on Jack. Jack just turned his head away and looked at what North was doing with the machine.

North had somehowhooked the machine onto some cables and plugged it in to the wall outlet nearby. The machine was obviously small. It was like a shiny silver cube that had a funnel coming out the top and a breathing mask hooked onto the end of a tube coming out the side.

Jack slowly raised his eyebrows. No one but Sandyhad noticed Jack's effort so Sandy tapped on North's shoulder and reasked the question for Jack by forming a question mark above his head with an arrow pointing at the machine.

"This is a special machine. I'm not sure exactly how far normal humans have gone with their research in this kind of technologybut here a yeti designed this. What it does is that you pour certain medicines through this funnel and then inside this cube it turns into a gas and comes out the tube. The medicine still has the same amount of strength as it did when it was a liquid and it is supposed to be inhaled." North explained.

Jack's eyes widened. There was black sand in his throat and who knows where else in his body. Just like drinking he didn't like the idea of inhaling toomuch either. Breathing already caused him enough pain. With every single breath that came in or out came loads of scraping and cutting in his body that hurt alot. Inhaling medicine would only worsen that pain.

North's eyes dropped their wonderous light as he said, "I know there is still black sand it youJack. You probably don't want to inhale but trust me, this medicine will help alot." Jack did trust North, a lot. Jack nodded and North switched on themachine.

North slowly measured the exact amount of medicine from the blue bottle and even more slowly, poured the medicine into the funnel. "I'm going to gently hold this breathing mask over your mouth Jack. I can't strap it around your head because of the wounds on your face and the... cuts on your cheek." North told Jack, accidentally stumbling on the last part.

Jack nodded. He really didn't want to cause more pain to himself, he was already at his limit with how much pain he could take. It wasn't like Jack could just say no though. North held the breathing mask close to Jack's face, making sure not to touch his skin but still as close as possible.

Bunnymund walked over to Jack just as a light blue mist started to float throught the tube and into theair mask. "Slow, deep breaths Jack." North instructed politely. Jack closed his eyes and made a deep breath from the blue mist that instantly started intense coughing.

When Jack started coughing, puffs of black sand started to come out his mouth and tears fell from his wipe that he quickly wiped away. North pulled the mask from Jack's mouth and Bunnymund quickly started patting Jack's chest like he saw some adults do when children were sick. Jack slowlystopped coughing and it soon turned into rough inhales and exhales of air.

North looked at Jack with a sad expression. He didn't know how else to helpJack. "What can we do?" North asked while looking down.

"You can ask me," the evil voice of Pitch Black came from the darkest shadow of the room. Everyone shuddered and Jack froze. He was so scared at hearing the familiar voice that hurt him so much that his body wouldn't respond.

**I feel mean XD Okay, so please Review, try to check out "The Animal I Have Become" (link on my profile page), and have a great day! or night o.o XD I'll try to update soon. REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22: Pitch is back

***frustrated scream* I'm soooo sorry! I was really trying to find time to update but I've been running seriously low on time! I have some important tests in school coming up soo... Well, I got an all A honor role for the first semester :) I'm really happy about that! I'm not going to have time for shout-outs right now since I supposed to not even be here, if anyone asks :P I'm sorry this is so short, I'****ll make the next one longer!**

**Lyrics from Animal I Have Become By: 3 Days Grace (The story song): **

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_  
_I can't control myself_  
_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_  
_I can't escape this hell_

**Here is the chapter:**

"How do you keep getting in here! You bloody..." Bunnymund screetched angrily. Pitch walking out of the dark corner, "The way I alway do. From the darkness." North quickly stood up and said, "Well your not welcome here. Stop walking in! Get out now!" Pitch scowled, "I'm only coming to visit what's mine."

"YOURS!?" Tooth entered through the door with the mace clenched tightly in her hand so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She gave Pitch along, intense daeth glare. "Yes, mine." Pitch replied with a smile, completely ignoring Tooth's angry posture. Everyone saw Jack turn paler from fear but no one could see him cry in his mind.

"He. isn't. yours." Tooth said through clenched teeth, obviously holding back anger. "Oh but he is," Pitch scowled, "Can't you see my name on him." Pitch said as if it was obvious while pointing at Jack, "He's mine."

Anger flared into all the guardians eyes. Pitchcouldn't just claim Jack like that, not their Jack. "If you so much as try to take him out of this room..." Bunnymund said threateningly, "Then I'm going to make you wish you were never born."

"I highly doubt that." Pitch said with an evil grin. Pitch then turned to Jack only to have four angry guardians step in between Pitch and Jack. "You can't keep me away from him forever. I'll get him back and then you'll all see how afraid and broken Jack Frost will be." Pitch hissed.

"Your not going near him." North said strongly. Sandy nodded, agreeing with North. In response, fearlings came out of every darn corner and shadow in the room. "Do you want to fight AGAIN?!" North said while putting an emphasis on the "again."

"No," Pitch said as all the fearlings began to fade into the air. "I just wanted to check up on Jack," Pitch growled. Pitch took a step toward the guardians which got them all tensed up. Even though Pitch said he wouldn't fight they wanted to stay alert, just in case. Either way, they weren't going to let Pitch get near Jack.

Pitch made an evil grin which showed that he had something planned. His yellow eyes seemed to light up as black vines begun to slowly wrap around the guardians. The vines snatched their arms and legs and pulled them to the wall as they tried their best to struggle. The black vines took their weapons away.

As the guardians were dragged away, Pitch progressed to the bed where the hurt winter spirit lay. Jack paled as he saw Pitch come toward him. The guardians were grunting everytime they pulled at the vines as hard as they could but failing at being released from the hold they were in.

"Get away from him!"Bunnymund yelled while struggling with the vines. Pitch turned around to face Bunnymund and smiled before turning back to Jack. In no time Pitch was atJack's bedside.

Sandy's golden sand fought with the black sand that the vines were made of but eventually were beaten and kept turning into more black sand no matter how many good dreams Sandy sent out. Thin ropes of black and gold laced all around the area Sandy was in, almost making more of a cage around him as the colors violently fought to take over.

Pitch lifted his hand. He was going to see how much fun he could have while he was there. "Did poorlittle Jackie eat some sand?" Pitch asked in mock concern. "How about I help you with that?" Pitch said loudly. No one had time to react before Pitch brought a fist down onto Jack's stomach.

Jack's scream quickly faded and turned into pants and whimpers, then into small coughs. He was trying to hold back fear of Pitch, for once. The guardians didn't need to know exactly how scared he was yet. Pitch's torture did much more that physical wounds.

**I didn't want to end the chapter there but like I said "i'm not here" so I really need to stop right now! I'll try to update soon and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Black Gas

**TT-TT I'm seriously sorry! This chapter is really late and really short! I tried my best to make it a good chapter though. I really haven't been finding the time to update even though I really want to do it! I only updated today though because "singing in the jukebox" really wanted to find out what happened next and I was really happy that he/she did so I decided that I would for her/him. I don't have time for lyrics or shout-outs but please REVIEW! Reviews will make me update faster!**

**I'll do a fast challenge since I find this one to be pretty cool: Find out where this quote came from "a faint cold fear thrills through my veins That almost freezes up the heat of life." Sound familiar? It kind of mixes with this story more than the place it came :D**

**Here is the chapter:**

"Sorry Jack, did that hurt?" Pitch said with fake concern, flashing his razor sharp teeth in a crooked smile. Jack was breathing heavily but refused tosay anything, one because he didn't want to start coughing again and two because he was so scared his voice would shake. "Why can't he just leave?" Jackwhispered in his head desperatley.

Pitch saw the small machine that North was using out of the corner of his eye. "So North, I see you've started usingthis again?" Pitch laughed as if he expected North to answer. North just grunted as he pulled at the black vines. "Lets see if it still works," Pitch said loudly.

Pitch held out his hand as black sand began to swirl in his palm. The sand soon took form of a small bottle. To everyone's suprise, the bottledisentigrated away almost instantly. Pitch reached into his long, black cloak. Soon he pulled out a small black bottle, similar to the first one, but this one was real and actually had liquid in it.

Everyone, except Jack, gasped. Jack just stared at the bottle as Pitch dripped some of the black liquid inside into the small machine. It trickled down almost like black blood.

The black liquid mixed with the blue medicine already inside the machine which made an extremely dark cross between black and blue evaporate out of the machine for a few seconds before the gas was a pure, jet black.

Pitch rougly strapped the mask onto Jack's nose and mouth making Jack wince with the pain that followed. Pitch called over a few of his black vines but not enough to give the guardians even a chance at escape.

A few vines crawled to where Pitch was and Pitch snatched them up. "Just in case," Pitch whispered as he tiedone of the shorter vines to whatever was left of Jack's bloody ankles. Pitch then tied the other end of the vines to the legs of the bed. Jack whimperedat his body being tugged down.

Pitch took another three vines and threw them over Jack. Jack whimpered again which was instantly blocked out as Jack bithis lip. Pitch grined at Jack and then tied the three roped around the bed. One at Jack's upper chest, one at Jack's stomach, and the last at Jack's thighs.

"I'm not sure how much you've healed by now, even though I'm pretty sure you haven't but I can't be too careful," Pitch whispered.

Pitch went and restarted the small machine. The pitch black gas began to crawl up the tube and filled Jack's air mask. "Hold your breath Jack!" Tooth screamed the second a vines gave her enough room to talk but then a bunch of vines instantly buried her face to shut her up.

With that, Jack shut his mouth and stopped breathing. None of the gas had gotten into his body yet since he did it so fast. He was safe, as long as he could hold his breath.

10 seconds...I'm fine...20 seconds...its getting worse but bearable...30 seconds...worse...40 seconds...I need air...50 seconds...I'm choking...60 seconds...I'm dieing...70 seconds...help.

Everyone watched in horror as Jack's bandaged, pale skin begun to turn a light blue purple and quickly dark to a purple. All throughout it Jack had his eyes filled with fear that Pitch seemed to have been enjoying.

"I need to breath," Jack cried in his head. He knew that if he did, whatever the deadly looking stuff Pitch had would go into his system. The black gas had filled the air mask and was so dense that you couldn't even tell it was gas anymore. It seemed more like a solid. Jack didn't want to inhale that.

Finally Bunnymund stripped one of the black vines off his mouth and blurted out "Breath or your gonna die!" right before another black vine replaced it, more firmly. All the guardians looked at Bunnymund with wide eyes and then at Jack who was turning a darker purple. Pitch just grinned as if agreeing with saw black spots on the ends of his vision. He couldn't hold it up any longer without suffocating.

Jack didn't waste any more time in taking in a deep breath. All the black gas that was in the mask vanished as Jack sucked it in. Jack's skin returned to its normal pale color but his eyes shut. 10 seconds passed. twenty. thirty. forty, but his eyelids never budged.

**I'M SORRY! I know its short and took a long time to update! Thank you for reading! REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER!**


	24. Chapter 24: Is he?

Pitch snapped his fingers and began to laugh manically. The guardians all fell to the floor as the vines released them and disappeared into the wall.

"Jack!" Tooth called out hopefully. No response came from the unmoving spirit. "Jack!" Tooth tried again but Jack didn't move. "Jack! Jack! Jack!" Tooth called out in a panicked voice. In a split second she had flown to Jack's bedside. The rest of the guardians appeared behind her, looking down at their youngest.

"What did you do to him? You bloody..." Bunnymund mumbled. "Watch your language Bunny! We are guardians of the CHILDREN." North exclaimed as he threateningly walked over to The Nightmare King.

Pitch let his lips move into an evil grin and then turned his head over to Jack. "I didn't do anything to him," Pitch spat out at North.

Sandy flew over to Pitch, whip ready in hand, and glared until Pitch seemed to get uncomfortable. "Yeti! We need some light!" North yelled out the door while winking.

Within seconds yetis had come into the room with every kind of light and lamp. They lite up every dark spot so Pitch couldn't get out. Pitch watched, wide-eyed as his form of escape was taken away. His darkness. Pitch lived in every dark place which means under the bed, in the closet, everywhere at night.

Pitch's lair was even under a bed or in his case under the wooden bed frame in that forest. Now he was trapped. Pitch was getting nervous but he was not going to show it. "Lets have a little FUN," Pitch whispered in his head, making sure to put on emphasis on "fun" for Jack, the guardian of fun.

All the guardians except North were at the bed, leaning over Jack to hopefully find out what the gas did to him. North turned to Pitch, who was smiling wide enough for his razor sharp teeth to show. "What. did. you. do." North asked firmly and almost angrily.

Pitch just stood with a grin on his face as he stared at Jack. Bunnymund was gently shaking Jack to avoid the wounds but enough to try and wake him. Jack's eyelids were still shut. Tooth had her hands cupped over her mouth while staring at Jack with shock and Sandy was making screw drivers and hammers with sand for who knows why.

"PITCH!" North yelled to get attention. Pitch felt something cool touch the side of his neck.

Pitch's eyes widened, you could almost see a flicker of fear in them before it instantly vanished. He slowly turned his head and quickly moved back. North was holding a sword to his neck.

Pitch silently gulped. "Now tell me," North threatened. Pitch remained quiet and North unintentionally swiped the sword to the side making a clean red line appear on Pitch's neck that started to gush blood. It wasn't enough blood to kill him though but it hurt, Pitch shot to the side and pressured his wounded neck to stop the blood.

Pitch hissed at North as his black cloak begun to get wet with blood. North smiled, he was happy that he got a chance to do that. Pitch deserved it.

Before Pitch could react, a wooden object hit the back of his head and he hissed again. He turned around to see that it was a boomerang and a Bunny that had an evil smirk on his face.

"Now you'll get what's coming to you," Bunnymund said with enough intensity to get Pitch to take a step back. A hard metal object collided, hard, into Pitch's back. He nearly screamed but bit his lips before it came out. The pain was something that he could almost not handle. He groaned and turned around to see Tooth, proudly holding her mace with a revengeful smirk.

Pitch crumpled to the ground at the pain following that. The guardians were going full out war at him. The guardians cried out like animals, literally roaring every time they got a hit on Pitch and sweating from the effort.

Pitch covered his head as the hard metal mace hit him with the force of a million hammers, each one hurting like hell. Then a golden whip slid across Pitch's back, cutting deep into his grey skin every time it hit. A sword flew by and slashed off a piece of Pitch's flesh every time it glided across his skin. Either a wooden boomerang or a hard foot smashed into him next. Then it all happened again, and again, and again.

Pitch had given up on his pride and was screaming himself at the pain of the single beating. When the guardians had finally decided they had done enough for the moment they left a blood-coated Pitch on the floor.

Pitch was dazed, everything hurt. His blood was spilling out uncontrollably, all over the originally clean floor. He looked like a bloody mess. Pitch watched the blood pool around him.

Pitch whimpered. It all hurt. He didn't know that the guardians could or would do something like that. He didn't realize how angry they were or could be, he'd never seen that side of them.

Tooth let out a frustrated scream after seeing Pitch's bloody body and flew to Jack's bedside again, hoping he would wake up. Jack didn't move. Tooth dropped her blood covered mace onto the ground, which made a really loud sound that cause Bunnymund to have to cover his sensitive ears. She gently put her head onto Jack's chest, exactly where his heart was. Seconds later she picked her head up and then instantly put it back down onto Jack's chest.

Everyone was about to turn to Pitch when a loud wail came from Tooth. She was quickly sucking in breaths and tears were uncontrollably streaming down her cheeks. "Tooth?" Bunnymund asking in a worry that they all held. Within a spilt second they were at Tooth's side. "His...His heart stopped beating." Tooth whispered in shock as the tears continued to fall.

"Oi!" Bunnymund screamed in panic while running to the door of the infirmary, "We need yetis NOW!"

"We need an electric shock! Get his heart thumping before it stops for good!" North screamed as loud as he all turned into chaos from there as everyone started to panic and run around either fulfilling or making orders.

Tooth sat in a corner crying while Bunnymund, North, and Sandy were fired up with panic as they shot out desperate orders. Jack's life was on a thread, a thread that was on the verge of breaking.

From the mess that was once the workshop, no one saw Pitch slowly dragging his bloodied body away, with a satisfied smile on his face. "I did it," Pitch whispered in his head. Though he was in extreme amounts of pain, his task was accomplished.

Pitch made a trail of blood behind him as he approached a corner. It took him a while but he eventually knocked the lamp off the table. It shattered into a million pieces on the hard floor, "Just like Jack..." Pitch whispered thoughtfully, "Jacks shattered."

Pitch dragged himself into the newly dark corner that the lamp once lit, and vanished into the darkness.

"Clear!" North shouted as he pushed the electric plates onto Jack's chest. Jack's body jolted upward and then back down but his eyes didn't open.

"Clear!" North screeching again as small amounts of tears fell from his bright, wonder-filled eyes. Jack jolted upward higher and his limbs flailed out but his heart didn't start to beat its rhythm yet. Not even a sound.

There was no trace of life left in Jack. His heart wasn't beating, his eyes weren't opening, and his breathing had ceased long ago. But the guardians were determined to try again.

"Clear!" North screamed one last time. He pushed the cold metal onto Jack's colder chest and watched the blue colored electricity run around Jack's body and line Jack's veins.

He lifted the metal up and was about to turn his head toward the heart monitor when he realized something.

This was it. If Jack's heart wasn't beating now, then it would never beat again. And they would never see the spark of life from Jack again. They would all lose a piece of their heart.

North hesitated before looking at the monitor with the rest of the guardians.

**I'm sorry. I've gotten a total of 6 hours of sleep in the past three days combined so even though I really wanted to update, I couldn't. That's the price you pay for good grades. I should really be doing my homework right now XD I'm practically dead. So. Tired. ****Well? What did you think? I wanna know! I personally think that Pitch deserved that. REVIEW! PLEASE! I NEED THEM TO KEEP WRITING! I WILL ONLY CONTINUE IF YOU REVIEW! XD**


	25. Author's Note

Okay, I'm really really really sorry! Its been like FOREVER since I've done anything! I will finish this story and I will update as I have time though! If you want to know what is happening then go to my profile, I'll keep you updated there. There will be a chapter though and I will make it as soon as I am able to! I have major exams this week so ive been studying and when im not studying ive been doing homework and that's been consuming my life. I promise you though im trying. if I knew this would happen I promise I wouldn't have left a cliffhanger but it happened ;-; if you want me to list my homework assignments on my profile and take them on and off as I do them then just give me a review or a PM or something and I will put that on my profil so you can see my progress. again, im sorry, im trying I really am. THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED I PROMISE! I wont be one of those authors that ditches it or leaves and comes back a few months later (I hate those authors). I just did my world geography exam today and im doing my biology soon. math is on the 15th and I already did English so im almost there. hopefully it will get easier and I will get more time! im sorry to anyone that is upset right now but please be a little more patient '~' I already feel bad. not just that but ive been trying so hard that I got sick from lack of sleep. im sneezing and blowing my nose a lot ;-; but I still need to go to school because missing one day will get me way too behind. I think I took more advanced classes then I can handle. also, im really trying to keep you guys updated. ill put my homework assignments up on my profile at request like I said and take them on and off as I do or get them and I will do the same with my grades in my classes if you want to see my progress in that as well. just review or pm if you want that. im really sorry guys, im trying, it wont be much longer. I had some older kids tell me that I got the worst possible teachers so that might be another part of it. please keep in mind that im working my butt off and im really trying because I love this story deep down in my heart ;-; thank you and im sorry.

~ I'm fangirling


	26. Chapter 26: Is he gone? Jack?

**There hasn't been an update in a while o.o I'm SO FREAKING SORRY! I can't even express how bad I feel! Don't worry! I'm not quitting this story! I'm skipping everything and going strait to the chapter. It's kind of short but...ITS A CHAPTER! ;-; (I'd like to shout-out Tim very fast. He inspired me to write a chapter and almost made me cry with his review. It made me so happy.)**

Their hearts all fell and splattered on the floor. The worst day in their immortal lives had just overshadowed anything else they felt. They watched in horror as the flat line on the heart monitor didn't move, not even a small hump or two. No one could hold back the tears.

"H-he's g-gone," Tooth staggered as tears soaked her face. All of them stared at the heart monitor for a long time, either because they were too sad to move or because they were waiting for a miracle to happen. A miracle that wasn't possible.

Bunnymund was the first to move. He only jumped away and sat in a farthest corner of the room though, hiding his face from the others to cry in silence. No one had expected to lose Jack that day. The only child they had actually brought closer to their hearts than any other child in the world.

Tooth stared at the screen in disbelief. How could something so bad happen to someone with a kind heart like Jack? She couldn't believe that he was in his death bed. She couldn't believe that he was dead, that he was really gone.

Sandy was the only one that knew there was no miracle coming. Nothing was going to help them through this. Sandy wished that he could have given Jack one last dream, a dream to remember. Now Sandy will never be able to give Jack a dream again.

North's eyes turned moist. Jack had just passed away. Jack was like a son to North. North remembered how Jack's eyes lite up when he smiled that wonderful smile that made everything brighter. North thought about all the pranks that Jack had pulled. Though they wouldn't let Jack on the nice list, they were always worth the fun. North would never see that smile again...Never.

"This isn't happening." Bunnymund whispered. "This isn't happening NO! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Bunnymund staggered back and tripped back over something. He got up with wet lines glinting in his fur from his eyes to the bottom of his cheek. "Jack isn't gone! He isn't dead,"Bunnymund screamed and then slowly faded.

Tooth grabbed Bunnymund by the shoulders. "Look at him! He's GONE! We failed him!" Tooth screamed and fell on the floor. She curled into a ball and cried to herself. North was pacing back on forth, every once in awhile he would look to the sky and at the Man in the Moon. He was looking for any hope. The only thing he got was that the guardian of hope was forcing himself to believe there was some in insanity.

A small bell could be heard throughout the room which just made the crying louder. Sandy was literally falling apart on the ground in a sudden depression that had hit him. There would be no snow that night. Everyone finally looked around to find out where the bell was coming from. They turned their attention to a chime outside the room. The wind was asking to come in.

Everyone was hesitant on letting the wind see its child in this state but they realised that it had to be now. North dragged himself to the door. He was drunk with tears. The second he opened the door, North collapsed on the floor. He couldn't hold tears in. Everyone was letting their sadness out.

The wind swung around the room at very fast speeds. It dried up every tear just so more could fall. A howling sound could be heard. The wind was sad, this was not a good thing. Instantly the guardians noticed multiple storms outside the workshop. The storms were dark and strong. Knowing the wind, similar things were happening around the world.

"Wind!" Bunnymund called in his best imitation of Jack. Instantly the storm vanished and the guardians gave tear-filled glares at Bunnymund for pulling a cruel trick like that. The wind zipped around the room, in hopes that Jack was okay.

The guardians prepared for a hard storm, but it never came. The guardians opened their eyes and saw pieces of Jack's staff being held in the air by the wind. "The staff?" North asked the wind with a confused expression. The wind spun around again as if to say yes to the guardians.

"I think the wind wants us to fix it," Tooth said through sobs. Bunnymund nodded and hopped over to where the staff was. He held the two pieces together and was about to find something to put them together with. He looked around until he found a towel and tied the two broke pieces of the staff together with it.

The wind lifted the staff out of Bunnymund's hands. The wind placed the staff right next to Jack's forever sleeping body. The sight of Jack with his staff again made everyone cry more. It made them miss his smile.

**Not going to say much but DON'T WORRY! ^^ Keep reading. I may have lost all my readers because I'm a horrible author but...whoever is left, don't stop reading. Please? I'll try to update soon! REVIEW! I NEED THEM!**


	27. Name Change and Sorry

**Hey**! **Sorry this isn't a chapter! I'm currently working on the next chapter o.o I still need to figure out exactly what's going to happen. I'm sorry, I checked and there were a lot of people that cried and some threatened me :'( I'm sorry for anyone that I've hurt.**

**I'd just like to inform you all that I've gone through a name change as of today. I was "I'm fangirling" but I'm changing that to "Vonyx1000". I made up that name and my friends picked it out of a small list. I think some people were finding my story through "I'm fangirling" so again I'm changing my name to "Vonyx1000". It's a name that I picked out myself and my name on fanfiction is probably going to stay "Vonyx1000" from now on. (I know I said Vonyx at first but I couldn't find myself as easily that way so Vonyx1000 o.o)**

**Again, I'm very sorry for anyone that was upset by my last chapter. I feel very bad. I'll definitely try to make a change in the next chapter. I realise that it was a very sad chapter o.o I think I might have been having a bad day or something. I'm sorry.**

**So, keep in mind my name change and know that I'll be trying to make the next chapter happier ^^**


	28. Chapter 28: Healing

**Okay ^^ I think I made this chapter a decent length. I didn't have internet when I wrote it so I'm not sure if all the stuff in this chapter fits with other chapters o.o Not going to spoil it much :P Sorry for the lack of updates ^^'' been on vacation.**

**(by the way, this " ^^ " is a type of happy face for the people that didn't know ^^**

**Lyrics from "Animal I Have Become" (I think, like I said, no internet here)**

_Somebody tame this animal_

_this animal this animal_

_somebody save me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

**Challenge: o.o ummm... Have fun reading and REVIEW (please! I can't stress that enough! You have no idea how happy I get when I see an alert for a new review no matter what it says!)**

**Ooh, "Ivy000" wrote this awesome poem that made me laugh like crazy for some reason XD It's a great poem, READ IT o.o**

Pitch is soon going to die,

Stick a needle in his eye.

Battered and bruised he will be,

With Jack Fangirls punching him in misery.

Pitch made a bad mistake,

Now ram through his heart with a wooden stake.

**XD I have no idea why but that made my day. Thanks for the awesome poem!**

**Shout outs! **

**Shvana6:**XD then you have an awesome mom! Thank you! Lol ^^

**Guest: **Thanks for taking the fun out of a suspenseful chapter :( but your right XD

**SisterOfScarletDevil: **Thank you ^^ Your review was the first that I got in a while so that made me really happy!

**anona: **Thank you ^^ That was really helpful. When Bunnymund came to save Jack, that was mean't to be sort of rushed since Pitch was in the room and the rushed feeling added some humor. Not to mention that sadly that was the only chapter so far in the story that I didn't write o.o Chapter 4: I Would Rather Die. Yes everyone, I didn't write that chapter. A friend wrote it. But I see what you mean ^^'' I tend to have a bad habit of that, Thank you.

**Tim:** Thanks ^^ Tell your sister that I haven't replied in a while because I'm on vacation and have no internet as of yet but I'll reply as soon as I can o.o

**RoseZemlya'sFavoritefan: **;) That was so poetic.

**I LOVE UR WRITIN: **o.o whoa. XD you realize I'm a person right? Thank you though ^^ that means a lot.

**MarcelineAvril: **^^ Thank you, read your PMs

**Bo: **I'm sorry if my writing doesn't meet your standards but I recommend you do not look towards a fanfiction like mine for happiness when you are upset. I'm sorry, I like it when a happy chapter makes people happy or when a sad chapter does what it's supposed to but you can't really expect me to write a happy chapter when you are upset. ESCPECIALLY when you complained AFTER I posted the chapter. Hopefully this chapter makes you a little happier ^^'' Sorry

**Lovepuppy316: **XD I like how you call it a fart.

**Kathleen: **Are you sure that isn't going too far? I mean...a LEGO! That would hurt Pitch so bad if he stepped on it XD

** . .ice:** ;-; I think I cried a little when reading that review. Thank you SOOOO much.

**MEC: **O.o not sure what to say

**miranda: **Thanks ^^

**Aw! ;-; Sorry yall. My 3G phone just failed me e.e No more shoutouts for now. Escpecially since this Author Note thing is REALLY long XD Thank you to everyone else that reviewed!**

**Now, THE MOMENT EVERYONE HAS BEEN HOPEFULLY WAITING FOR! I give you, the next chapter! ^o^**

The depression in the room was slowly becoming worse. No one could hold in their sadness. Jack was a linkage that bound them all together, a light at the end of the dark hallway for them. His smile had the gift of making any place seem brighter. And now he was gone.

Bunnymund looked over to the heart monitor once more and noticed something out of place. His eyes widened in realization. "Why is the heart monitor unplugged?" He spoke in a dumbfounded tone.

Sandy walked over to the machine and picked up the plug. His hands were shaking as she tried to push it back into the outlet. When it went in, the screen on the monitor flashed with a "loading..." sign. The one word that everyone hates to see on a screen. The enemy of the world.

Suspense filled the room and huge tensions almost seemed to crush everyone as they waited for the evil word to disappear from the screen. They had found a hope, now they were only hoping that It wasn't crushed or false. They wanted Jack back. They didn't want Jack to die.

The hated word on the screen vanished and the screen momentarily went black before revealing a line with multiple normal bumps on it. Indicating that the heart was working and that Jack was living. Everyone in the room jumped with joy. No one could believe it for a second. It was a joy that none of them anticipated they would have for weeks a few seconds ago.

"He's alright!" Tooth called out with joy. "Who was the bloody idiot that unplugged this machine?" Bunnymund said in an angered tone. Sandy shrugged and flew to Jack's bedside. For some reason, his chest wasn't moving. Sandy put his ear to Jack's heart and was able to make out a steady thumping where Jack's heart should be.

Tooth flew by and placed her fingers in front of Jack's nose. She was able to feel a shallow form of breathing and let out a deep breath. She was happy that Jack was okay, just the sudden turn of events got her by surprise.

A smile lit up everyone's faces until they realized that they still hadn't treated the hole in Jack's hand that was bleeding out. "That might be important," Bunnymund whispered as he ran to the cabinets.

Sandy quickly flew over to where the towels were and soaked a few of them with warm water. North walked to a drawer that seemed to have a lighter color then the rest of the drawers and cabinets, making it stand out.

North slowly opened the drawer and pulled out a giant book. It was the biggest book that any of the guardians had ever seen. On the front was a red plus sign and the words "First Aid Book". North laughed when he saw Tooth's jaw drop and handed her the book.

"Look up how to heal a hold in the hand," North instructed Tooth politely before going to Sandy with the towels. North grabbed a few of the wet towels and walked over to Jack's bedside. North gently dabbed the warm towel onto the blood that was spilling from Jack's hand in an attempt to heal the wound.

North was startled when Jack flinched in pain. North tried again even lighter but Jack flinched again. "Bunny! He can feel it," North called out. Bunny hopped over to North and picked up a towel. Bunnymund did it as light as he possibly could but it still brought pain to Jack.

"I don't know what we can do about that mate. We have to clean the bloody wound before anything." Bunnymund whispered. "Tooth, did you find anything?" North snapped right after Bunnymund finished speaking.

"This book has the way to treat almost anything that can be treated," Tooth spoke in a surprised tone with wide eyes. The light glinted off of her purple eyes making them seem brighter. "Healing a hole in the center of the palm," Tooth read out with joy. "I've had many doctors ask for that kind of book for Christmas, it took a long time for the yeti's to write it all out but it was worth it in the end." North spoke with joy.

North grinned as he rose his eyebrows showing he was listening for Tooth to tell them what to do. "Bunny was right when he said that we had to clean the wound but it says specifically that we cannot use pain killers." Tooth choked out. "Jack's just going to have to deal with it," Tooth said as if it stabbed her. Everyone was surprised that Tooth would say something like that, the words seemed to stab them all as well.

North gulped as he picked up the towel again. He placed it as gently as he could on the wound and twitched when Jack flinched again with a pained expression on his face. North slowly rubbed the towel up and Jack bit his lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

Jack's eyes shot open as fast as possible. His eyes were extremely wide as he felt the familiar feeling of pain. The fear in Jack's eyes and the scared expression he held seemed to foreshadow what Jack's first thought was. "Don't hurt me Pitch!" Jack cried out as North pushed a little harder.

North pulled the towel away from Jack just as the words left his mouth. An expression of surprise, hurt, and sorrow covered the faces of the guardians. Jack didn't understand what had happened until his vision focused to see the sad faces of his friends. Jack quickly shut his mouth and lightened his eyes, muttering what seemed to be an apology.

N

"Jack.." Tooth whispered as she flew to the spirit of winter. Tooth quickly spoke, "Don't apologize Jack, we were trying to clean the wound, we can't use pain killers and we didn't think that you would confuse it for P-," Bunnymund quickly covered Tooth's mouth and whispered so quietly so that only she could hear, "Don't say his name."

Tooth slowed down and said, "I'm sorry." Jack looked to the ground and held his hand a little higher in a way that would cause the least amount of pain to his arm. North bit his lip so hard that the guardians were surprised it wasn't bleeding. It hurt more to know that Jack was conscious while North was doing this.

North rubbed the towel up and down Jack's hand gently but quickly. Jack bit his lip and shut his eyes as he tried his best to deal with this pain added to the rest of his pain. North could see the red color of Jack's blood staining the towel. North threw the towel to the side and picked up another wet towel.

North was done cleaning the blood around the wound but he still had to do the blood that was closer to the end of the wound. The part that would obviously hurt the most. Jack was sweating as he tried his best to keep from crying out. Jack could feel his eyes getting moist, he had to hold back tears or the guardians would feel bad for something good that they were doing for Jack.

"Done," North whispered with a small joy. The guardians looked over North's shoulder and saw the clean wound. "Now quickly wrap it up before it bleeds out again," Tooth said so fast that it almost went unheard. Bunnymund gave Tooth a confused expression. "That's it?" Bunnymund said still in a confused daze. Tooth smiled, "that's it." Sandy flew over to the bandages and back.

Tooth quickly wrapped the bandage around Jack's hand a few times. Jack was still holding back his body's signals for pain. "We're finished with this wound for now," Tooth breathed out. Jack let out a deep breath.

**Okay! ^o^ Jack didn't die! Yay! XD like I said, no internet so if I already healed the hand then tell me or just scratch that out and replace it with this ^^ I need to go back and re-read the story because honestly I forgot what I need to do next lol ^^ I hope you enjoyed reading :D**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY THOSE MAKE ME! THEY MAKE WRITING THIS STORY WORTH IT!**


	29. Chapter 29: I'll get him back

**Short chapter I know ^^ I got a ton of reviews and that's making me really really happy! I'm going to skip stuff for today since the yesterday author's note was huge o.o I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Pitch moaned. The yellow color in his cat-like eyes were a little lighter then usual. He was in his lair. The dark lair that he felt so comfortable in.

Pitch realised he was spilling blood all over the floor and making red stains but he couldn't help it. "Those guardians know how to give a good beating..." Pitch whispered to himself. "I'd better take some tips from them when I get Jack back, they are going to regret this, they are going to regret raising a hand at The Nightmare King," Pitch said more strongly then he should have. Pitch held his throat as he spit out some blood.

He went limp on the ground. The guardians didn't leave a portion of his body unhit. It all hurt like hell. Pitch couldn't even remember a time that his body hurt so much.

"So this is how Jack feels...it's so bad...I did a great job," Pitch grinned wide enough for his sharp teeth to be seen, making some nearby fearlings run away in fear.

"Well?" Pitch said loudly. The words echoed throughout the empty lair. Fearlings formed around Pitch to listen for his words.

"Get the first aid you stupid, worthless, good for nothing monsters!" Pitch shouted in anger. The fearlings fled in search for medical supplies.

Minutes later, the fearlings returned with wipes, bandages, and many other medical supplies. Pitch looked around and spoke in a soft tone, "good, your services are not required for now, leave."

Pitch propped himself up and whimpered when he felt pain shoot around his body. He remembered what his original goals were, Pitch remembered when he only wanted the children to stop believing in the guardians. When he wanted there to be fear, darkness, and him. His goals had changed so much since then.

Then Pitch remembered something he said once in anger. Words that came from Pitch's heart that he wanted to take back the second they came out. Pitch repeated them in a sad tone quietly so no one could hear them, "I don't know what it's like to be caste out? To not be believed in. To long for... a family. All those years in the shadows I thought, no one else knows what this feels like."

Pitch had longed for a family. He wanted children to believe in him. He never liked being caste out from everyone else. This is who he was, The Nightmare King, the boogeyman. He brought fear and darkness wherever he went.

Pitch turned to the side and spit out more blood. Pitch reached out to grab a wipe and started rubbing at the worst wounds. He completely ignored the pain that was bursting from them and continued to wipe the blood away.

Pitch wasn't always this way, he had a daughter and a wife. It used to be his job, just like the guardians, to protect the children. He guarded the door that kept the nightmares and fearlings away.

It was a mistake. The fearlings tricked him with his own daughters voice. One of the few people he valued the most. They tricked him into opening the door and letting them out.

All the nightmares came out of the door and turned Pitch's human self into The Nightmare King. It was the good heart he had that corrupted his heart and turned it into evil at its purest. His heart was filled with darkness and the need to bring fear to the world.

Pitch hissed a little when he got to the sensitive part of a wound. It hurt. Everything hurt. Now it wasn't just his body that hurt, Pitch had also put himself in a situation where his mind wasn't feeling too well either.

As soon as the wound Pitch was working at was clean he put some antibiotic on it and wrapped a bandage around it. It wasn't too bad and wouldn't really need much more treatment until it healed. The other wounds though, Pitch couldn't say the same.

He continued to wipe at wounds and bandage the ones that could. So much pain that a regular human wouldn't be able to stand, maybe even a weaker spirit that hadn't been through as much as The Nightmare King wouldn't be able to stand the pain.

Pitch grinned at the thought, "like Jack." No one had told Jack but he had actually been through a lot less than most spirits. 300 years of being a spirit was considered a very short amount of time. Jack's lack of experience was what got other spirits so angry at the fact that of all people JACK FROST became a guardian. It even discusted Pitch.

Pitch whimpered once again when a wound hurt a little more than the rest at being wiped. Pitch wasn't like the guardians in this, he didn't have many friends to help him. If Pitch got hurt, he was on his own. It wasn't like Jack who had friends to help him while he rested.

It seemed like hours had passed before Pitch had all the wounds treated. Now all he had to do was wait for them to heal, it wouldn't take long. Pitch's wounds weren't as bad as Jacks.

Pitch was hurting more than before, he had irritated almost every wound to wipe the blood clean. Pitch slowly moved to the nearby bed and laid down.

"I'm going to get Jack Frost back. He is mine. I'm going to torture him and get as much fear as I can from the winter spirit until...until he is on the verge of losing his will to live. Maybe even then, I might go until he is begging me to just kill him. To end his pain and suffering for good." Pitch smiled a little.

"But for sure I will get him back. The guardian of fun will be scared by The Nightmare King again." Pitch echoed throughout the lair

**I know this is kind of late. I'm really trying to update fast but I'm on vacation like I said before and getting internet is really hard and rare for me at the moment. I actually had this chapter written the day after I posted the last one but again, no internet. I'll try to find a way to get these up faster. Thank you for reading and please REVIEW!**


	30. Chapter 30: What happened to the staff?

**The internet is REALLY dead here. Skipping a lot because I want to make sure this gets up before I lost it again! O_O I hope your glad to know that we have 75,000+ views and over 600 reviews! That made me happy ^^ **

**Here is the chapter!**

Pitch's eyes slowly opened and he looked down to the wounds he had. Lucky for him, there were no broken bones. There were just multiple cuts and bruises. Some new skin was already forming and most of the wounds had crusted over. Not to mention that most spirits had the special ability of healing a little faster than regular human beings.

Jack slowly clenched his teeth as Sandy and Bunnymund started to change his bandages. It always hurt him whenever the bandages were ripped off, sometimes taking off some new skin, no matter how gentle the guardians were trying to be. Jack knew he was doing a good job of hiding it though, he felt like he was getting some strength back. Pitch hadn't broken him yet. Pitch hadn't taken away Jack's will to live.

Jack almost smiled, almost but not quite. He thought that his will to live would never be taken away as long as the guardians were there. Jack felt like such a burden on then at the time. They were so busy taking care of him when they had to also watch for the children.

Jack's eyes widened. "W-who's taking c-care of t-the children?"Jack asked in his raspy voice that made Bunnymund flinch a little bit. Sandy smiled and gently placed his hand on Jack's head, making Jack's body relax a little bit from it's tensed position

"Don't worry about that mate. We've gotten those little ankle biters covered. We've made a schedule of shifts to be watching you and the children. Though it will be mostly I and North here since Sandy and Tooth are working almost 24/7 it's been worked out." Bunnymund said in a soothing tone. Jack shrunk back into the pillow. He felt bad for making them do the extra work but made it too obvious.

"Don't worry about it Jack. We care about you right now almost more than anything, except the children of course, but right now you need us, and we intended on being here." Bunnymund said with a smile. Sandy flew into a corner of the room and picked up the two halves of the staff that he had made such a sacrifice to retrieve.

Jack's eyes lite up. The staff was broken but it could be fixed. Jack let the smallest smile that he had ever done touch his lips which seemed to make the room brighter anyways.

Bunnymund and Sandy smiled huge and filled their expressions with joy. They hadn't seen Jack's smile in a long time. It was a small smile, but it was worth it.

"Done," Bunnymund proudly said as he replaced the last bloody bandage with a clean one. "You've healed a lot Jack," Bunnymund said with a smile as Sandy vigorously nodded.

Sandy placed each end of the broken staff in Jack's hands. Though it hurt, with Bunnymund and Sandy's help, Jack held the two pieces of the staff together above his head.

Jack closed his eyes and focused as much energy as he could at fixing the two pieces of wood into his magical staff again. Bunnymund and Sandy watched in surprised as a blue light formed around the staff. The broken pieces of wood seemed to have been connecting themselves together again. As if it was fixing itself.

The room lite up with the blue light. Then the two pieces of wood fell on the ground.

**I hope you liked it though it is kind of short! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	31. Chapter 31: I'm Jack Frost!

**o.o I have nothing...**

The guardian's eyes widened. Jack's eyes seemed to turn into saucers with confusion. "I-it s-should have worked! W-why d-didn't it work?" Jack asked in almost a panicked tone.

"It's okay mate. You probably don't have enough energy to fix it yet. Remember that your body is doing a lot of work right now just to heal all those wounds." Bunnymund soothed as Sandy nodded in agreement.

Jack felt an internal sadness fill his heart. He wanted to feel the magical powers of his staff. Though it was used as a weapon to harm him, he still had a sentimental attachment to it. It made him feel safe.

"L-lemme t-try again," Jack said in a scratchy voice. He didn't like how his voice sounded. It was weak and hurt. It seemed like a voice meant more to intimidate people than too bring joy and encourage the practice of fun. Fun...

How long had it been since Jack had made someone other than Pitch smile? A real smile? The smile that children or people had whenever they were having fun. Jack liked seeing that kind of smile. He loved having fun.

"I think I'm starting to remember who I am," Jack said in his head. The voice in his head sounded exactly like the one he had before the torture. The voice he used to make jokes and talk to the kids. He missed it. "What am I doing? Acting like a baby? Worrying my friends? I'm Jack Frost! Lets act like him." Jack said in his head again.

"Jack?" Bunnymund whispered in confusion. Jack turned his head as if he was startled. "Crikey Jack, you were completely lost in daydreaming mate!" Bunnymund said in a normal tone while Sandy nodded in agreement. Sandy handed Jack his staff.

Jack focused as much of his energy as he possibly could on the broken part of his staff. The staff glowed a light blue aura and begun to freeze around the crack. Bright blue lite up the room and brought out the blue in Jack's eyes. The blue light became blinding as Bunnymund and Sandy shut their eyes. Jack only opened his wider with amazement.

Then the light vanished, and the staff was whole. It wasn't broken anymore. The first real smile in a long time formed on Jack's lips. It was that one smile that made everything better.

The joy that ran through Bunnymund and Sandy whenever they saw Jack's smile was indescribable. Their eyes lite up and they smiled huge smiles.

Jack smirked. "That worked out," he whispered in his head. Jack felt more powerful with his staff in hand. He felt a rush of energy blow through him every time he touched it. "It worked," Bunnymund said with wide green eyes.

Jack's smirk widened as he tried to speak in a mocking tone, just barely making it, "w-were you d-doubting me k-kangaroo?"

Bunnymund's jaw dropped at Jack's sudden change of attitude. "Well, no Jack," Bunnymund said in an uncertain tone. Bunnymund had gotten so used to Jack being on the edge of broken that he forgot Jack's original attitude. Jack was healing mentally and physically at the same time it seems.

"Just go with it Bunny, act like how you usually would have with Jack before he was kidnapped. It will help him," Bunnymund told himself in his head.

"Wait, what did you call me?" Bunnymund said in an offended tone. Jack raised an eyebrow in amusement. "K-kangaroo? I-isn't that w-what y-you are?" Jack said as if he had always thought that way. Sandy stood in the middle with a completely confused and surprised expression covering his face.

"I am NOT a kangaroo, mate. We've already been through this," Bunnymund said in an annoyed tone. It seemed as if steam was coming out his ears at the words. "W-well, then what a-are you?" Jack said as if he didn't care while rolling his eyes.

Bunnymund's eyes narrowed and teeth clenched as he spat out, "I'm. A. Bunny." Jack chuckled a little bit. After being with Pitch for so long, Bunnymund's supposedly "intimidating" glare seemed like child's play.

Sandy seemed to show signs of smiling. A real smile. It was obvious now, Pitch failed. He didn't break Jack. Just the thought made Sandy's golden eyes lite up with joy.

Though Bunnymund didn't like being called a kangaroo, he was happy to see that Jack was returning to his old self. Bunnymund unintentionally giggled. The argument was somewhat amusing to him.

Jack decided to ask a quick question that had been burning in his mind the whole time, "h-how f-far h-have I g-gone in h-healing?"

Bunnymund pulled back and let his ears fly up. He turned to Sandy and Sandy nodded with a smile. Bunnymund began, "you've gone very far. A lot of yout injuries are pretty much healed. The...letters on your cheek aren't all the way gone though they are almost there. I'd say your ready to walk in about a few days."

Jack smiled wide. Bunnymund continued, "though we would all really like whatever is messing up your voice to heal. The raspy tone is making us kind of nervous." Bunnymund looked around while Sandy giggled without the sound and winked at Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes, "l-like I c-can c-control w-what h-heals. I d-don't even k-know what's w-wrong. T-though it is g-getting kind of a-annoying. I d-don't l-like s-sounding w-weak like t-this." Jack took a deep breath. It was the longest thing he had said in a while.

Bunnymund was surprised that Jack could manage to say all that at once. Most of his words lately have been single sentences or a few words.

Jack saw the different expression on Bunnymund's face. "What's w-wrong?" Jack asked in his raspy tone. Bunnymund smiled and whispered, "Jack, your healing."

**REVIEW!**


End file.
